Collide
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: AU Danny, Sam and Tucker are inseparable. When they are invited to attend Hogwarts, they are drawn into the chaos that is Harry Potter's life, which will include new friends, dangerous plots and an enemy hell-bent on gaining immortality and destroying all who stand in his way...Ch. 8 Posted
1. 1: Revelation

**Author's Notes: **Things I've changed since I'm among those who believe that sometimes in order for a crossover to work, things have to change or be glossed over. Besides, as some may already know, I tend to always make my stories AU no matter if they're in one fandom or if they're crossover. Anyway, here are my notes.

**Note #1: **This is my attempt at a DP/HP crossover story that takes place when Danny and friends are ten that includes Tucker being a wizard.

**Note #2: **This takes place during season one of _Danny Phantom_ and book one of _Harry Potter_.

**Note #3: **Danny does have his ghost powers earlier as is explained in the introduction.

**Note #4: **The timeframe isn't important to the story line I'm working out so it will be glossed over.

**Note #5: **All the events of season one of _Danny Phantom_ did occur, albeit differently to account for some things mentioned in this chapter and the difference in age, with the exception of the events of _Teacher of the Year_ and Danny's uniform has the emblem that, in canon, he doesn't receive until _Memory Blank._

**#6: **There will be changes in the HP universe that I will explain in either this chapter or the next one or throughout the story.

**Note #7: **This story is AU so PS/SS will not occur as it did in canon (obviously) though some things will stay the same. That's just a warning to all those who expect things to go as they did in canon because most of them won't.

**Note #8: **Last note, I promise. Since the prologue's short, it doesn't have a title and is more an introduction, which is why it's included with chapter 1. Things that weren't covered in the prologue will be covered throughout the story.

Here is the short prologue and the first chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter, I never have, I never will and I'm only saying this once so I will not repeat it in later chapters_

* * *

**Collide**

* * *

Weird things have happened around Danny Fenton almost his entire life. His parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, were ghost hunters and scientists; they invented weapons to hunt ghosts with and, more often than not, the weapon wouldn't work or would backfire when they attempted to use it or they would use even when there wasn't a ghost around. So it wasn't uncommon for Danny to wake up to an explosion in the lab or come home to find that his house had been sucked into a parallel dimension or enter his home with his two best friends, Sam and Tucker, and be covered in ectogoop. It was weird but it wasn't uncommon.

Then his parents finally finished building their most noteworthy accomplishment, a portal that would connect the Real World with the home of all ghosts that they refer to as the Ghost Zone. Unfortunately, when they attempted to turn the portal on last November, it didn't work, which disappointed them greatly.

Danny was ten at the time and he and his two friends were curious so they went into the lab, against the rule Danny's parents set up that no one was allowed in the lab without a parent, to check out the portal. It was Sam's idea that Danny check out what the not functioning portal looked like on the inside. He, being too curious for his own good, agreed and went inside it.

Unfortunately, while building the portal, his parents neglected to remember that they had installed an _on _button _inside_ the portal. While inside it, Danny pushed that button on accident and experienced the worst pain he's ever felt in his entire life; he still wasn't sure how he survived.

All he knew was that he wasn't the only one who went through it.

Ever since they met and became friends when they were five, Danny, Sam and Tucker were always able to feel what the others were feeling. At first, it confused and scared them but, as time went on, they began to see it as something that made them unique in Sam's opinion; she was big on being as different from her overly preppy parents as possible. Anyway, it wasn't as if it hurt and Danny, Sam and Tucker didn't know where to begin to try to explain it to their parents; more likely than not, their parents wouldn't believe them.

So they kept it secret but the bond had brought them closer to the point that they were practically inseparable, much to Sam's mother's displeasure. No matter how often Mrs. Manson attempted to convince Sam to find new friends instead of "that kid who's too fascinated with technology" or "that freaky kid with the freaky parents", Sam refused. And when Mrs. Manson attempted to force Sam to break off the friendship, she was downright miserable. Mrs. Mansion, albeit very reluctantly, finally agreed to let Sam be friends with Danny and Tucker. On the other hand, while they didn't exactly understand why the three friends were so close, Tucker's parents accepted it right away.

However, it was when Danny was nearly electrocuted to death inside his parents' ghost portal that they realized just how strong their bond was. Not only did they feel each other's emotions at times but they could also feel each other's pain. It wasn't that comforting. The only good thing that they realized because of Danny's accident was that they would, somehow, know if the other was killed.

That was why, when Danny fell out of the portal, Sam and Tucker knew he was alive.

But he was changed.

He was no longer fully human; he wasn't dead but he wasn't alive either. He was somewhere in between.

* * *

**1**

**Revelation**

* * *

"Amity Park?" Severus Snape repeated unsure if he heard his employer correctly. "As in the biggest hive of spiritual activity in the world?"

Many witches and wizards in the Wizarding world knew about Amity Park, ever since the deal between the American and British Ministries of Magic was created. It was the biggest hive of spiritual activity in the world because of the many natural portals in and around the city that led into the ghost realm.

There were two types of ghosts in the world; tangible specters and intangible shades. The biggest difference is the fact that specters could be tangible or intangible at will and, sometimes, had powers. They were also significantly more powerful, they held sway in the ghost realm and they were very prominent in Amity Park because of the natural portals. Shades, on the other hand, were bound to the Real World like the ones in Hogwarts, were always intangible and were virtually powerless.

However, because of the power the specters had, the American Ministry of Magic, as paranoid as ever, refused to allow magical children born and raised in Amity Park to attend a magic school in America. Whenever a magical child was born in Amity Park, the American Ministry of Magic would alert Hogwarts since the American Ministry cooperated with the British Ministry better than with other magical ministries in other countries. But if Hogwarts refused to allow a magical child from Amity Park attend then the American Ministry would petition the other countries.

But, since Albus Dumbledore became headmaster, Severus doubted he would refuse a magical child from Amity Park, even if the child would be the first one from Amity Park to attend Hogwarts in a _very_ long time.

Nonetheless, when Severus was asked to help his employer, trekking into the biggest hive of spiritual activity was not what he had in mind.

"Yes. I've already told the American Ministry that we would accept the students if they accepted," Albus said.

Severus's eyebrows rose. "Students?" he said. It was rare for more than one magical child to be born in Amity Park in the same year.

"Yes, three muggleborn students," Albus said. "You're the only one I can spare at the moment, Severus, and these letters have to be taken personally."

The Potions Master knew that as well. It wasn't just because the three potential students were muggleborns; it was because of where they lived. Owls refused to go anywhere near Amity Park; the deputy headmistress who was in charge of the sending out of letters at the time when the American Ministry petitioned Hogwarts to allow the first child from Amity Park to attend tried that.

"That is what I want you to do. I need one of my most trusted to take care of this, Severus, and Minerva's not back yet," Albus added.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Why?" he asked. That statement alerted the Potions Master to the fact that there was another reason to Albus's request.

Albus was silent for a moment looking at the parchment in front of him before he looked up. "These three potential muggleborns, there's something different about them," he said finally. "The American Ministry noticed that it occurred about six years ago; they thought it was just the children's accidental magic. But when they were gathering the information they needed to send to us, they noticed this happen."

He held up the parchment and Severus took it scanning the paper in confusion. On it were the basic information needed from the three muggleborns; their names, Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, their birthdates and their blood status. Each student's information was separated into a section on the parchment but what was odd was there were glowing blue lines that connected the three names to each other.

"The American Ministry does things differently than we do," Albus said taking the parchment back. "And yet they were as baffled by this as I am. I feel it's very important though and that's why I need you to deliver the letters. Perhaps you can ferret out something useful to help me figure out this mystery."

Severus's lips thinned but he knew what Albus was asking of him; Albus wanted him to use his skills as a spy to see if he could figure out some useful information without revealing that he was delving into the mystery. "Very well," he said knowing there was no point in refusing; despite how it was phrased as a request, Severus knew it was actually an order.

"I suggest you give them a week or so to make a decision," Albus said, "and come back here after you finish speaking to them as I do not think it would be a good idea for a trained wizard to stay too long in Amity Park with all those specters that frequent the city."

"Very well headmaster."

"Here's a portkey that will take you to the proper place in the American Ministry of Magic in Salem, Massachusetts," Albus said holding out an empty tin and Severus took it. "You'll have to check in there and speak with the minister before you head to Amity Park. Would you like a sherbet lemon before you go?" The headmaster held out the tin of candy.

"No thank you," Severus said before he activated the portkey and disappeared from the office.

* * *

It was six-thirty in the morning and Danny was wide awake. Usually, he slept until around nine but the Box Ghost didn't care about Danny's sleeping pattern. Being one of the weakest ghosts that Danny has fought since he started ghost hunting, it didn't take Danny long to catch the Box Ghost in the Fenton Thermos.

"How do you keep getting out of the Ghost Zone?" Danny said shaking the thermos a little; he heard a muffled shout of protest from within.

Putting the thermos back on his nightstand, Danny got up and stretched. After changing into a white shirt and dark-blue jeans, he picked up the thermos and left his room. He wasn't surprised to find his dad, Jack, sitting at the table when he entered the kitchen and he was only a little surprised to see that Jazz was up too. His sister was always up before he was.

"Morning Danny, hungry?" His mom, Maddie, asked looking up from the stove where she was stirring eggs.

Danny frowned. "It's not gonna attack me, is it?" he asked. Whenever his mom cooked food, there were times when it tended to attack him or Jazz. He could still remember the incident with the turkey last Thanksgiving.

Maddie chuckled. "No, Danny," she said and looked back at the stove.

Danny, relieved, sat down putting the thermos on the table. His dad had given it to him soon after Danny, when he was in his ghost form which he decided to call Phantom, had used it to capture the ghost of the Lunch Lady who was attacking Casper Elementary School. He said he wanted Danny to keep it with him every night just in case another ghost attacked.

"So, Danny-boy, did ya catch any ghosts last night?" Jack asked lifting his head from the ghost hunting invention he was working on.

Danny shook his head. He would sneak into the lab later to release the Box Ghost back into the Ghost Zone but he didn't want his dad to know about the attack. Jack looked disappointed briefly before he grinned and said, "They must be too scared of your mom and me to come near here."

"Yeah, that's it," Danny said.

About an hour later, Danny was in the living room flipping through the television channels, there was nothing good on, and Jazz was reading. Danny had already put the Box Ghost back in the Ghost Zone, having slipped in there while Jazz distracted their parents, but kept the thermos with him just in case. After Walker's ghost invasion, Danny learned that Jazz knew about his secret ever since the incident with Spectra.

The doorbell rang. Danny put the remote down before walking over to the door and opening it; he smiled when he saw his two best friends. "Hey Sam, Tucker," he said stepping aside as his two friends walked into the house.

Sam's black hair was in a ponytail; she was dressed in a black plaited skirt and black combat boots though the pink shirt she wore explained the furious look in her violet eyes. Sam and pink did not go together.

Tucker, dark-skinned with black hair dressed in a yellow shirt and green cargo pants with a red beret on his head and glasses over turquoise eyes, was snickering and winced when Sam slapped him upside the head.

"Stupid parents," Sam said. "They wouldn't let me leave the house this morning unless I wore it. At least they didn't force me to wear a dress." She shuddered before looking hopefully at Jazz who stood up.

"Yeah, you can borrow a shirt, Sam," Jazz said, she's had to do that before when Sam's parents forced her to wear something she didn't want to wear.

Sam, her gratitude surging through the links that connected the three of them, grinned. "Thanks," she said and followed Jazz as the thirteen-year-old led the way upstairs.

Five minutes later, Sam, in one of Jazz's short-sleeved black shirts, rejoined Danny and Tucker. "So what're we going to do today?" she asked.

Danny shrugged. "I dunno. Want to go to the park?" he suggested.

"Okay."

"Okay," Tucker said.

"Race you there," Sam said with a grin.

Tucker and Danny just looked at her like she was crazy. Sam chuckled, amusement rippling along the links.

"Danny, make sure to be back by dinner," Maddie said as she walked into the living room.

"Okay mom," Danny said before they left the house and began heading toward the park.

They were only halfway there when Danny shivered and the blue mist that alerted him to a ghost being nearby escaped his lips. He looked around just as a familiar voice sounded. "It is I, Technus, Master of Technology and all things beeping," the voice shouted.

Danny sighed before looking at his friends; he could feel both reassurance and irritation through the links. They didn't like not being able to help Danny in his fights and it wasn't as if Danny's parents were going to give three ten year olds weapons. Sam and Tucker usually smuggled them out to help Danny but, that time, they couldn't since they usually did it while Danny's parents weren't home. "We'll meet you at the park," Tucker said.

Danny nodded and disappeared into the alley; he willed forth his ghost half. A moment later, bright, blue tinged white rings of light appeared before traveling from head to toe transforming Danny into his alter ego; Danny Phantom.

Flying into the air, Danny shot toward Technus. "So, what's the big plan this time, Techy?" Danny asked folding his arms across his chest.

Technus glared at him. "My name is not Techy. It is Technus and you will not fool my plan this time, child," he shouted. "For I, Technus, have come up with a plan that shall succeed."

Danny yawned. "Yeah, like you won last time," he said. The last time they fought Danny had sucked Technus into the Fenton Weasel but then it exploded and Technus was able to create a body with the items that were contaminated.

Technus scowled before launching an ectobeam at Danny who dodged out of the way launching his own attack at the technology ghost. The ectobeam caught Technus and sent him flying into a building. He sank intangibly through it before unleashing another beam at Danny who hastily swiped his hand in front of him creating a sheet of green in front of him; the beam bounced off hitting Technus again.

"Cool," Danny said with a grin though he had no idea how he created that shield.

He shot forward slamming a fist into Technus's face the instant the technology ghost attempted to attack him again. Now, he was acting on pure instinct but then, that's what usually happened when he was in a ghost fight. Thankfully, during his fights, he managed to stop himself from going too far and ended the fight by sucking the ghost into the thermos.

A mysterious ghost that shifted between the form of a baby, an adult and an elder had helped him soon after he became half-ghost; he helped Danny, such as telling him that the reason he was able to stop a fight before it got too far was because of his human half, though not often and told him that he only helped when Danny really needed it. Danny didn't know the ghost's name but, as the ghost was willing to help and had as of yet to ask for anything in return, like Plasmius, he felt he could trust that ghost.

While Technus was dazed from the punch, Danny decided to end it. He uncapped the thermos before calling, "Bye, Techy," as the beam of blue-white light engulfed the ghost of technology.

"I'll be back child," Technus shouted before he disappeared into the thermos.

Danny capped it and, with a sigh, flew off toward the park.

He wondered why his parents didn't show up though since they usually did but shrugged and decided against worrying about it.

* * *

Severus appeared within the American Ministry of Magic in an entrance hall filled with desks with a large fountain in the center. Decorative pillars lined the hall and the floor was covered in white marble. There were doors in between the pillars and lights floated in midair near the ceiling, which was glass allowing a view of the cloudless sky above.

The Potions Master walked over to the desk tucking the portkey into the pocket of his robes; if he needed it, though he doubted he would but it was better to be safe, then his wand was in a holster on his arm that he could access easily. The witch behind the counter looked up as he approached. After she greeted him, he told her that he was there under orders from Albus Dumbledore.

She nodded and, after registering his wand, told him that the American Minister would see him right away. "It's standard procedure when speaking with potential students from Amity Park," the witch said.

"And where is the Minister's office?" Severus asked.

"Take those stairs all the way to the top. It's the first door on your right," the witch said pointing.

Severus nodded curtly and walked over to the staircase.

Once he reached the Minister's office and told her why he was there, the secretary wrote something on the parchment and said, "Minister Hawthorne will see you right away."

Severus walked past the secretary and entered the office; it was done in blues and greens complete with a window magicked to resemble waves beating against a beach. Seated behind her desk was Minister Hawthorne; she was a tall woman with ringlets of blonde hair spilling over her shoulder and light brown eyes.

"You must be Professor Snape, welcome to America," she said. "I won't keep ya long but it's standard procedure to give ya the information you'll need especially on the potential students' families." She waved her wand and three files flew over to her; she opened them, scanned the contents before nodding. Murmuring another spell under her breath, she tapped another parchment before holding it out.

"The names, addresses and professions of the potential students' parents," she said as Severus took the parchment. "Also, it'd be best to tell 'em that going too long without training their magic isn't healthy and tell 'em that they don't have to go to Hogwarts. There're other options."

Severus nodded scanning the parchment. He was a little surprised to see that the professions of Daniel Fenton's parents were both ghost hunters and scientists.

"Once I know the decisions these students make, I'll transfer all of their information to Headmaster Dumbledore," the Minister added as she reached into one of her drawers before pulling out a compass. "This'll take ya to just outside Amity Park's city limits. Better to go in on foot then by portkey or apparition especially with the amount of ghosts that have been roaming the city since the invasion."

"Invasion?" Severus said; that was new. He filed it away just in case it was important.

"It's not important now," Hawthorne said. "You may leave when ya want, Professor Snape."

Snape took the compass, nodded a goodbye and, after transfiguring his attire to muggle so as to not stand out much, he left the American Ministry.

As Hawthorne said, the portkey took him to just outside Amity Park's city limits. As Severus entered the city, wishing Minerva had gone instead of him since he has never had to speak to muggleborn students before, and kept a hand on his wand in case of a threat.

The last thing he wanted, other than drawing the muggles' attention, was for the specters in the area to know a wizard was among them. That was why he was avoiding doing magic until he had to prove to the parents of the potential students that magic did exist. Hopefully the specters wouldn't react badly to the little show of magic he would have to do. That didn't mean he wasn't going to go in unprepared.

Severus was expecting to have to search the entire city for the three families or ask for help. He did not expect one of the families to have a sign on their house that told everyone where they lived. He gritted his teeth at the irritatingly bright sign as he walked toward the house; why anyone would announce where they lived in such a flamboyant manner, Severus did not know.

He knocked on the door and heard a shout of "GHOST!" from inside followed by another shout of, "Dad! You can't shoot everyone who knocks on our door!"

A moment later, the door opened to reveal a thirteen-year-old girl with orange hair. She looked at him with curiosity in her aqua blue eyes. "Hi," she said.

"Hello," Severus said trying hard to sound polite and not sneer; he wasn't a nice person and didn't have much patience when dealing with children so it wasn't that easy. "Are your parents' home?"

"Yeah. Mom, dad! Someone's here to see you," the girl shouted over her shoulder before looking at the Potions Master. "You can come in."

Severus nodded and made his way into the house. Standing in the living with a large, unique looking gun in his hands was a big man dressed in an orange jumpsuit with black hair; next to him was a slender woman in a blue jumpsuit with a smaller but still as unique gun in one hand and another device in the other.

"It's not a ghost Jack," she said looking from the device to her husband.

Her husband pouted. "Aww, I wanted to try this baby out," he complained.

The woman smiled a little before looking at Severus. "Hello," she said. "I'm Maddie Fenton and this is my husband Jack. You've already met our daughter Jazz. How can I help you?"

"Perhaps it would be best if we sat down. There is much I need to tell you," Severus said.

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker headed back to FentonWorks a little over an hour after the battle with Technus. When they entered the townhome though, they were surprised to see the newcomer. Danny's parents were sitting nearby asking questions, Danny frowned when he heard 'magic', 'muggles' and 'Europe' in the questions, while Jazz sat nearby listening with narrowed eyes. She was the first to notice him.

"Hey Danny," she said.

Their parents broke off their questions and looked up as did the newcomer. The newcomer was tall, dressed entirely in black with greasy black hair, a hooked nose and dark eyes.

"Um, what's going on?" Danny asked confused.

"You'll never get this, Danny-boy," Jack boomed. "Magic actually exists!"

The man scowled but Danny, Sam and Tucker just blinked as one; surprise and more confusion drifting to each other through the links.

"Jack," Maddie said with a sigh. "Professor Snape just got done telling us that only Danny's supposed to know."

The man, Snape's, lips twisted into a slight sneer. "I suppose I can deal with that later," he said before he looked at Danny. "This is for you, Mr. Fenton." He held out an envelope.

Danny looked at it confused before he took it.

"And do you, by chance, know where the Mansons and the Foleys live?" Snape asked looking at Danny's parents.

Sam and Tucker exchanged glances and Danny felt their surprise. "Um, Mr. Snape, what do you want with our parents?" Tucker asked.

Snape looked at him; his eyes were impassive but Danny was positive he saw surprise in the dark-haired man's eyes for a moment. "Well, I suppose I don't have to deal with you revealing magic's existence to them," he said with a brief look at Danny's parents before he pulled out two more envelopes and handed one to Sam and the other to Tucker. "It would be best if I spoke to your parents though."

Danny turned his attention back to the enveloped before he turned it around, opened it and pulled out the two papers inside. The first read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Fenton,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As per the law of the American Ministry of Magic because of where you live, you have been invited to attend a school of magic outside your country. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Danny could feel surprise ripple through the links and looked at Sam and Tucker who had just finished reading their letters. "Whoa, didn't see that coming," Tucker said looking a little dazed. Ghosts the three friends could understand but magic? That was definitely something new.

"Where is this school?" Sam asked curiously.

"It's in Scotland," Snape said.

"Professor Snape's told us all about it and everything else we needed to know, well after we accused him of playing a joke on us, and he even proved that magic does exist," Maddie said. "He said that you don't have to go but it's recommended that you do."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because if you go too long without training your magic, it can get out of control and cause serious harm to those around you," Snape explained impatiently lips curling in a slight sneer.

"Why can't we go to a school here in America?" Sam asked.

"It's because of where we live, Sam," Maddie said.

"Yes, since Amity Park's the biggest hive of spiritual activity in the world, the American Ministry of Magic refuses to allow students in Amity Park to attend American magic schools," Snape said.

"That's stupid," Sam said.

"It is because they are paranoid because of the number of specters in and around Amity Park," Snape said. "Because of that and how dangerous those specters are, it was made into a law in the American Wizarding World."

"Specters?" Danny said with a frown.

"That's what they call the ghosts we're use to dealing with, son," Jack said.

"Oh."

"So we have to go to Scotland?" Tucker said.

"It is strongly recommended that you do but you do not have to," Snape said.

Danny didn't know what to do; if he really was a wizard then he didn't want to accidentally hurt people because he didn't train his magic but he didn't want to leave Amity Park to fend for itself. He was sure that was the hero in him that was talking; despite public opinion, there were some out there who thought that he really was a hero and he tried to help, to show everyone that he wasn't evil.

Ever since Walker's invasion, though, that's been harder to do.

"Being a witch would be so cool," Sam said with a grin. "I want to go, though convincing my parents is gonna be hard. But I won't go unless Danny and Tucker go too."

"I think I should talk to my parents first," Tucker said.

"You can go if you want, Danny," Maddie said with a smile. "It's a wonderful opportunity and I think you could use some time away from Amity Park."

Danny gritted his teeth as a flash of irritation went through him; he didn't need time away from the city he was trying to protect. He felt Sam and Tucker place their hands on his arms sending calming ripples through the links. He calmed down before he sighed. "I don't want to leave Amity Park, mom," he said.

"You have time to think about it," Snape said standing up. "Now, I need to talk to Miss. Manson and Mr. Foley's parents. If you do not decide by the time I get back then you have a week." He left the house.

Sam and Tucker squeezed Danny's arms gently. "We'll see you later," Sam said and she and Tucker left the house after the wizard.

Danny was left still holding the letter in his hands. "I'll be in my room," he said before he started up the stairs.

"Are you gonna accept the invitation?" Jack asked.

"I need to think about it," Danny said before he disappeared onto the second floor of the house and headed toward his room.

Sitting down on his bed, he read the letter again as Snape's warning echoed in his mind.

_If you go too long without training your magic, it can get out of control and cause serious harm to those around you._

"What should I do?" Danny murmured.

A soft voice whispered, "_Time out,_" at that moment.

Danny blinked confused by the words he heard when he felt something against his chest and then, looking up, he found himself gazing into the eyes of the ghost who had helped him soon after he became half-ghost. The ghost in front of him, currently in his baby form, was dressed in a purple cloak with the hood up. There was a clock in his chest and a scepter topped with a clock in his hand; his skin was pale and glowed like the rest of his body, his eyes were crimson and a scar ran over one eye.

"Hello Danny," the ghost greeted him.

"Hello?" Danny said confused before he looked around and, to his surprise, he noticed nothing was moving not even the clock he had on his desk. It was as if time was frozen. "What's going on? Did you do this?"

The ghost gave him a gentle smile. "It is time for an introduction that I did not make the other times we spoke. I am Clockwork, Master of Time," he said. "Yes, I did this. I can control and freeze time at will. The medallion around your neck is the only reason why you can move."

Danny looked at the medallion around his neck, which must have been what he felt before he noticed the ghost; it was golden with a stylized CW etched in green on the gold. He looked back at Clockwork. "Why are you here?" he said though he had many other questions but that was the one he wanted answered first because Clockwork only showed up to help him when he felt Danny needed it.

"I am here because you wish to know what it is you should do," Clockwork said shifting into his adult form. "I came here because I know that you desire to remain in Amity Park but you fear what will happen if your magic is not controlled. You do not wish to harm anyone but you do not wish for the city to be overrun while you are gone."

Danny blinked. "How'd you know that?' he said even more confused than before for Clockwork had just voiced all of his doubts that no one else knew about.

Clockwork smiled briefly. "I know everything," he said before he grew serious and said, "Danny, I strongly suggest you accept the invitation and I strongly believe the condition you make if you do accept it will be met too. More is at play than you will ever know. Your link with Sam and Tucker already draws curious eyes and it will not be long before the wrong set of eyes begins looking. You three are in danger while you remain in Amity Park with no control over your magic and that will put others in danger as well."

"But what about Amity Park? I can't just…" Danny began. He didn't know what Clockwork meant about the condition but decided to not worry about that at the moment.

"Do not underestimate your parents; they will protect the city though you do not need to worry about it, Danny. It will be safe while you are gone," Clockwork interrupted.

"How do you…?"

"I know everything, Danny."

Danny bit his lip. "If you know everything then you already know my answer," he said.

"I do," Clockwork said shifting into his elder form. "But it is your choices that define your future, Danny. I am only telling you all that I am allowed and giving you information that you would not have received otherwise. The rest is up to you."

He stretched out a hand and placed it on the medallion around Danny's neck. "Keep this with you at all times, Danny," he said softly. "I do not normally allow anyone to keep my medallions but you are a special case. Only you, Sam and Tucker will be able to see it whether you are in human or ghost form."

Danny rested a hand on the medallion as the Master of Time removed his. _Special case? What does he mean? _He thought.

"I cannot tell you, Danny. You will know in time," Clockwork said shifting into his baby form.

"How…? Oh right, you know everything." Danny sighed. Another thought entered his mind and he asked, "What about Vlad?"

"Plasmius will, no doubt, wonder where you are but Hogwarts is a protected school; no one can bypass the wards. Ghosts who are not bound to the school can only enter if they are invited by the ghosts who are bound to the school."

"Wow, for some reason, I thought about vampires and how they can't get into a house unless they're invited in," Danny mused.

"Vampires and ghosts are similar in that aspect though it's only at Hogwarts that ghosts need to be invited in," Clockwork said.

Danny blinked startled. "Wait, vampires are real?"

"You will find that many things you thought were only fictional are real if you go to Hogwarts," Clockwork said. "I shall speak to the ghosts in Hogwarts and inform them of your arrival should you decide to go; they shall know you in both human and ghost form but they shall keep your secret."

"Uh thanks. Wait, how'll you…?"

"Members of the Ghost Council of Ancients are exceptions to the general rule."

"There's a Ghost Council of Ancients?"

Shifting into adult form, Clockwork let a small smile cross his face. "Yes. I shall explain more later, for now, I must go. Goodbye Danny. _Time in._"

Then, in a cyclone of blue-white light, Clockwork was gone and time began moving again.

Danny looked down and picked up the letter he hadn't realized he dropped during his talk with Clockwork. Reading it again, Danny sighed. _Well, at least Clockwork didn't tell me to accept the invitation,_ he thought turning the letter over in his hands still a little surprised to know that the ghost Master of Time had been the one who helped him before.

Thinking back to everything he discussed with the Master of Time, Danny realized that if Amity Park really would be safe while he was gone then there really was nothing holding him back; besides, Clockwork did say that the lack of control over his magic would put others in danger.

Danny didn't want that to happen.

He sighed; he had his answer but on one condition just as Clockwork said.

Getting to his feet, Danny left his room and headed downstairs. Jazz and his parents were still there. They looked at he as he joined them. "Wow, that was quick," Jazz said.

Danny frowned until he remembered that Clockwork froze time. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Yeah, I just needed to think 'bout it for a bit," he said.

"So?" Jack said.

"I'll go," Danny said. "So long as Sam and Tucker agree to go too."

Much to Danny's relief, when they came back an hour later, Sam and Tucker told Danny that their parents, after Snape explained everything, agreed to let them go.

"I'm shocked," Sam said. "I didn't think my parents would let me anywhere near anything that isn't considered 'normal' by them."

"My parents were cool with it. They understood that it's important," Tucker said.

"That's what Grandma said," Sam said. "I'm gonna miss them but it's not like we won't see them again but I was serious. I'm not going unless you two go too."

"I'm going," Tucker said.

"So am I," Danny said.

"Then I'm going too," Sam said.

Snape, who overheard, looked at them. "If you are not positive, you can have a week to think about it," he said.

"If I think about it anymore, my heads gonna explode," Danny said.

Sam and Tucker managed to control their laughter but Danny, feeling their amusement, playfully shoved them both.

"We're sure," Sam said shoving Danny back just as playfully.

"Very well," Snape said. "We can either go to Diagon Alley today or tomorrow. I suggest tomorrow because of the time difference; it is almost seven in London."

"That'll be fine," Maddie said.

"I shall be back tomorrow morning at ten to take them to Diagon Alley," Snape said and left.

"Hey, wanna spend the night? It'll be easier for Professor Snape to pick us up here rather than have to make three stops," Danny said as the thought came to him.

Tucker grinned. "Great minds think alike," he said. "I already asked my parents."

"I can call my parents and ask them," Sam said.

Maddie stood up. "I'll get the sleeping bags out for you," she said and made her way upstairs.

Sam and Tucker spent the night before at FentonWorks and they always preferred sleeping in the living room rather than Tucker sharing Danny's room and Sam sharing Jazz's as they did the first time they had a sleepover. So Danny's mom had taken to pulling out the sleeping bags almost as soon as it was announced that Sam and Tucker would be sleeping over.

"Hey, kids, wanna see my newest invention? I just finished it," Jack said with a grin when Maddie disappeared.

The three friends exchanged glances. "All right," they said; might as well see what it was so that Danny could know whether it fell under _must avoid_ or not. He, Sam and Tucker followed Jack as he, grinning, led the way toward the lab.

* * *

Clockwork floated in front of his screens watching the timestream go by. He sensed the arrival of two of his bosses but remained silent waiting for them to speak first. Eventually, one of them did.

"You meddled," he said.

"His decision was his own," Clockwork said turning away from the screens to look at the two Observants, who were floating eyeballs in cloaks, who floated behind him.

"You influenced his choice," the second Observant said.

"I merely told him what he needed to know. I did nothing to influence his choice," Clockwork said masking his irritation with his bosses.

"You know of what shall happen," the first Observant said.

"If he makes one wrong move, it will destroy everything," the second Observant said.

"He and the child who lived share a unique connection," Clockwork said seemingly changing the subject, though it still connected with what they were talking about. He looked at one screen a little sadly for a moment; in the screen was a small boy who looked nine instead of almost eleven with a mop of black hair, brilliant green eyes hidden behind round, wire-rimmed glasses and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "They both faced death and survived."

He turned to face the Observants. "And let us not forget the bond," he added.

"We did not forget the bond," the first Observant said.

"We are concerned that the connections will not be enough," the second Observant said.

"Voldemort is not the only evil that is threatening to rise," the first Observant said.

"We must prepare for _his_ rise as well."

"Are you so sure that _he_ will arise? With how things are different than they were in that timeline?" Clockwork asked already knowing the answer.

"We cannot be sure," the first Observant said.

"We must be prepared," the second Observant said.

"We must be prepared."

"You said that twice," Clockwork said turning back to his screens.

"You gave him one of your medallions to keep," the second Observant said.

"I did," the Master of Time said.

"Are you so sure you can trust him with it?"

"I know I can."

"And what if _he_ does rise?"

Clockwork resisted the urge to sigh as he turned to face two of his bosses again. "If _he_ does rise then it will not matter whether Danny has the medallion or not," he said before he turned away again. "All is as it's supposed to be."

The two Observants looked at each other. "You better be right about this, Clockwork," the first Observant said.

"I am."

"Much is at stake."

"I know but then, I know everything. Now, if that is all, would you care to observe the door?"

The two Observants shared another look but they left.

Once they were gone, Clockwork gazed at two of the screens that lay side by side; the skinny dark-haired Boy-Who-Lived cooking lunch for his aunt, uncle and cousin and the slender, dark-haired half-ghost playing Monopoly with his two best friends.

Then the scene changed; red eyes peered out of the darkness before green light illuminated the screen.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that is the really long first chapter (with short introduction) of this story**

**Darth: I liked it but what does that last image mean?**

**Blaze: (laughs) like I'd say anything**

**Darth: drat**

**Blaze: just a reminder, though I did mention this at the beginning, this story takes place before **_**Memory Blank**_** in the **_**Danny Phantom **_**universe and during **_**Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone**_** in the **_**Harry Potter **_**universe**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: uh, anything else you wanna tell us?**

**Blaze: uhhhhhh, I can't think of anything that I didn't already mention in my notes section at the beginning of the chapter. Other than Severus (who was included because he's my all-time favorite HP character) is like Vlad, FREAKING HARD TO KEEP IN CHARACTER!**

**Vlad: ha**

**Blaze: (pulls out flaming machete)**

**Vlad: (runs away)**

**Darth: any pairings? And will Vladdie-pie make an appearance?**

**Blaze: they're eleven so no, not yet. And Vladdie-pie? I like it. I don't know yet though**

**Vladdie-pie: THAT'S NOT MY NAME**

**Blaze: it is now**

**Darth: are you planning on doing the entire series?**

**Blaze: I haven't decided yet. Let's see where this story takes me first**

**Darth: ok**

**Blaze: so sorry about the long author's note though I think the chapter makes up for that. I hope you liked it and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


	2. 2: Trip to Diagon Alley

**Thank you to the 6 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest. Well, here is the next chapter and I hope that you like it. We still have some chapters to go before Harry makes an appearance though. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

* * *

**2**

**Trip to Diagon Alley**

* * *

After briefly stopping by the American Ministry, Severus returned to Hogwarts to report the three students' decision and tell him of what he discovered. One of the things that stood out the most was how close the three students were; Severus had noticed Daniel's irritation when his mother told him that he could use time away from Amity Park and how the irritation had vanished almost as soon as his friends placed their hands on his arms. There was also the fact that they refused to go unless the other two could go as well. It was odd.

Besides, Severus also wanted to know what Minister Hawthorne meant by an invasion even if she said that it wasn't important anymore.

The portkey he used took him directly to Albus's office and the headmaster looked up. "Hello Severus, how did it go?" he asked gesturing for Severus to take a seat.

"Better than I thought it would," Severus replied sitting down. "They accepted the invitation."

"That is good news," Albus said blue eyes twinkling. "And what of the other reason I sent you?"

"There is definitely something different between them," Severus said. "For one, they would not go without each other."

"If they are friends then that is not surprising," Albus said.

"Perhaps. They are also very close. And one of them, Daniel, had gotten irritated with his mother when she said that he could use time away from Amity Park but that irritation vanished the instant his friends placed their hands on his arms."

"Instantly?"

"Yes. It may be nothing but it was something I noticed while I was there."  
"Very well. Also, I have received word from Minerva. She'll be back by tomorrow so I've already asked her to accompany you to escort Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley and Miss. Manson to get their supplies. That way you won't have to worry about keeping an eye on the three of them by yourself."

Severus nodded a little relieved though he didn't show it. "Is that all, headmaster?" he asked.

"Yes, you may go, Severus.

The Potions Master turned around and left the office.

In another part of Hogwarts, four ghosts were waiting for the arrival of a fifth who said he wished to speak to them. As it wasn't every day the four ghosts would meet with a member of the Ghost Council of Ancients, all four ghosts were there early. The Gray Lady floated near the edge of the room that was the prearranged destination for the meeting; Sir Nicholas floated at her side while the Fat Friar and the Bloody Baron floated nearby.

"Where is he?" the Bloody Baron asked.

"We're early, Baron," the Fat Friar said. "It's still a few minutes before the time. You know Council members are very punctual."

The Gray Lady didn't know that but figured they had to be considering they did govern the entire Ghost Zone, and whose laws were what kept the four ghosts of Hogwarts in line, so she figured they would have to be punctual to keep everything in line. As they were the one that created the law that no ghost could enter Hogwarts without being invited in by the four Hogwarts ghosts, members of the Council were the only ones who were exceptions to the rule which was why the agreed meeting place was within Hogwarts. Nevertheless, that was the only rule that the Gray Lady didn't mind; it meant that Hogwarts would be protected from specters.

She shivered. She didn't know how powerful specters could be but she had heard rumors especially one about the Ghost King Pariah Dark and a more recent one about a ghost named Plasmius. To let ghosts as powerful as those two into a school filled with innocent children, it wasn't something she wanted to happen.

The Gray Lady did care about the students even if she was often aloof from them and only revealed herself to a select few. She remained aloof because the last thing she wanted was for everyone to know of her shame; she still regretted everything that she did while she was alive. Nevertheless, she wouldn't wish dangerous and powerful specters on innocent children especially since it was unknown whether specters could be affected by magic.

At exactly ten o' clock, a clock appeared before rotating clockwise revealing a shimmering blue portal that vanished to leave behind the one Council member the Gray Lady was not expecting to meet.

"Clockwork?" Sir Nicholas said confused. "What brings the Master of Time to Hogwarts?"

"Business as usual, Sir Nicholas," Clockwork said. "I do not normally leave my tower but this is one case in which I am personally invested."

"Personally invested?" the Fat Friar echoed confused. "You never take a personal interest in humans or ghosts; you always remain neutral and aloof."

"That I do," Clockwork said, "until I came across a boy whose future is so tangled, it is impossible to see where it can go. I have taken it upon myself to help untangle this boy's future."

"But why?" The Gray Lady asked.

"He is a rarity. There are only one other like him in the world, and only two others who have faced what he faced and survived," Clockwork said.

"Who is he, Clockwork?" Sir Nicholas asked.

"Danny Phantom."

That caused the four ghosts to exchange surprised glances. All four Hogwarts ghosts knew of Danny Phantom, the rumored half-human/half-ghost who protected the biggest hive of spiritual activity in the world, Amity Park. Despite being bound to Hogwarts, word did reach them of everything that occurred in both the Ghost Zone and the hives of spiritual activity in the world. Just because they were bound to the Real World didn't mean they were ignorant.

"Are the rumors true?" the Gray Lady asked finally. "Is Phantom really half-human/half-ghost?"

"Yes," Clockwork said. "His human half is an eleven-year-old boy named Danny Fenton."

The Gray Lady noticed it wasn't really that subtle a way to hide his identity since Fenton and Phantom sounded too alike but she said nothing. Instead, she said, "You said that there were two others who faced what he faced and survived. Who are they?"

"It is simple, Lady Ravenclaw," Clockwork said. "Danny Phantom is half-ghost, which means he is not fully dead."

"He faced _death_ and survived," Sir Nicholas said understanding dawning in his eyes, "and that means one of the other two people you are talking about is Harry Potter."

"Yes," Clockwork said. "The third person is half-ghost like he is. I am sure you have heard about him."

The Gray Lady frowned. "Perhaps we have but Phantom was the only one who was rumored to be half-ghost," she said.

"No, Plasmius was also rumored to be half-ghost," said the Bloody Baron.

The Gray Lady titled her head to the side as she remembered that the Bloody Baron was right. "Oh yes, I forgot about that but I did not believe those rumors because of how powerful Plasmius was," she said.

"No one, not even those on the Council, know why but half-ghosts are more powerful than the type of ghosts the Wizarding world calls specters," Clockwork said.

The Gray Lady's eyes widened. "So Plasmius is half-ghost?" she said.

Clockwork merely nodded. "Now, as my time grows short, I shall get to why I have asked to meet with you. As per the law of the Ghost Council of Ancients, permission for a ghost, specter or shade, to enter Hogwarts must come from you as the guardians of the school. Danny Phantom is coming to Hogwarts and he needs your permission to bypass the wards."

The Gray Lady was surprised. "He is magical?" she said.

"Yes," Clockwork said.

"So half-ghosts are not exceptions to this rule?" Sir Nicholas asked.

"No," the Master of Time said. "The only exceptions to the rule are the Ancients so you have no need to fear Plasmius or any of the malevolent specters as you call them."

The Gray Lady was relieved at that.

"How do we know Phantom isn't malevolent?" asked the Bloody Baron. "We do hear mixed reports from the Ghost Zone."

"I can assure you that Danny Phantom is not malevolent," Clockwork said calmly.

The Bloody Baron fell silent.

"Phantom should be given a chance so I give him my permission," the Fat Friar said.

"I trust you, Clockwork, so he has my permission as well," Sir Nicholas said.

"If he truly is not malevolent like Plasmius then I will give him my permission," the Gray Lady said.

The three ghosts looked toward the Bloody Baron who nodded. "You had better be right about him, Clockwork, but he has my permission," he said.

Clockwork inclined his head. "My time is up and I must go. I thank you for giving Danny Phantom a chance but I am warning you now that an enemy of old is going to return in a way none could have seen coming." With that, the Master of Time was enveloped in a cyclone of light and disappeared leaving the four ghosts of Hogwarts to ponder his last words.

* * *

The following morning, about fifteen or so minutes before Snape would be arriving to take Danny, Sam and Tucker to Diagon Alley, Danny's ghost sense decided to go off. He sighed and put the remote down as he stood up and stretched. "Great, and here I thought I'd get out of an attack before we leave," he said.

Tucker held out the thermos. "We'll distract your parents," he said.

"Thanks guys." Danny took the thermos, put the strap on so that it was on his back and dashed out of the house just as a shout of "there you are, whelp, I've got you now" sounded.

Danny sighed. "Skulker! Seriously? This is the fifth time this week," he complained ducking behind the garbage cans to make sure no one saw him as he transformed. He then shot into the air and hit the hunter with the flaming Mohawk with an ectobeam.

"I will not rest until I have your pelt," Skulker declared firing a series of rockets that Danny quickly dodged. They hit a building causing debris to fall and windows to shatter. Danny groaned.

"You know I get blamed for that, right?" he said glaring at the hunter before shooting forward and slamming a fist into Skulker's face sending him flying back a few feet. Skulker scowled and shot an ectobeam from one of his ectoblasters at Danny who dodged and unleashed his own ectobeam.

Skulker dodged. "When I have your pelt, that won't matter," he declared.

"Gross," Danny said and dodged an ectobeam only for another to hit him. With a yelp, he was sent flying into a car leaving a rather big dent in the car's hood. He back-flipped to avoid another ectobeam and shot into the air as Skulker shot another rocket at him; it hit the car causing it to explode.

Danny winced.

People had gathered nearby and were watching the fight; some cheered Danny on, some didn't and glared accusingly at him. Danny ignored all of these as he dodged around another ectobeam and, when he dodged a rocket, he noticed that it was going straight for the gathered crowd.

He dived forward and shot and ectoray at the rocket sending it flying upwards before it exploded in midair. His relief was cut short as Skulker used his distraction to land an ectobeam that sent him flying through the crowd and crash into the street.

"Okay, that hurt," Danny muttered pushing himself to his feet and, with a yelp, dodged out of the way to avoid a rocket that had landed dangerously close to where he had landed.

He flew into the air glaring at Skulker. "I see you haven't upgraded yet, Skulky," he said.

"My name is not Skulky!" Skulker shouted firing another ray at Danny who dodged and shot toward him slamming a fist into Skulker followed by an ectobeam that sent Skulker into the ground near FentonWorks.

Two people, one of whom Danny recognized, stood on the porch of the townhome looking at the battle with surprise in their eyes.

_Great, Snape's early,_ Danny thought pulling the thermos from off his back. _Well, time to end this._

Skulker pushed himself to his feet and, glaring at Danny, said, "I will not be defeated by you again, whelp."

Danny snorted. "Yeah, you say that every time and it never really changes the outcome, Skulky," he said pointing the thermos at Skulker and uncapping the thermos before activating it.

The beam of blue-white light shot toward Skulker causing him to snarl in fury before he was sucked into it. Capping it, Danny quickly noticed that the crowd had gotten bigger and, to his surprise, a few of the people who had been glaring at him, now looked a little grateful.

"Yeah, I should go," Danny said and flew away going invisible before flying intangibly into his room. He transformed back and dashed out of the room just as a knock sounded on the door.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Danny joined his friends who were doing a good job hiding that they felt Danny's pain from everything he had been thrown into. "How'd you manage to keep mom and dad from entering the battle?" he whispered.

"Jazz asked them to show her their newest invention almost as soon as you left," Sam murmured back.

"Nice. I'd better get the door," Danny said when another knock sounded before he, putting the thermos on the coffee table, walked over to the door and opened it.

Professor Snape, looking as impatient as he did the day before, narrowed his eyes; beside him stood a tall woman with black hair and green eyes.

"You must be Daniel Fenton," the woman said with a gentle smile. "May we come in?"

"It's Danny and yeah, come on in," Danny said stepping aside to allow the two professors inside. "Mom! Dad! Professor Snape's here!" He shouted.

"We'll be right there," Jack's voice shouted back.

A _boom_ sounded causing the two professors to jump but Danny, Sam and Tucker didn't so much as bat an eyelash. Danny just sighed as Jazz, covered in ectogoop and muttering under her breath, walked into the living room. "What exploded this time?" he asked.

"Fenton Weasel and, well, whatever ghost was inside it," Jazz said. "I'm going to get cleaned up." She walked off muttering about "stupid ghost inventions with stupid names".

"Well, at least Technus wasn't in there this time," Tucker commented.

Danny grimaced. "Don't remind me," he said before looking at Professor Snape and his companion who looked confused. "Long story."

"Does this happen a lot?" the woman asked confused.

"Erm, you can say that," Danny said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

The woman blinked but said nothing about it. Instead she said, "Well, I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Professor McGonagall. Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts has asked me to accompany the three of you and Professor Snape to Diagon Alley to get your supplies."

"Are we going to have to pay for it? My mom asked me to ask you that," Sam said.

"Yes but if you can't afford it, we have a scholarship fund that can be used to help you get your supplies," McGonagall said.

"Oh."

"Mom gave me some money for supplies after they talked with Professor Snape," Tucker said.

"Same here," Sam said.

At that moment, Jack and Maddie, somewhat cleaned though there were still places were ectogoop clung to their jumpsuits, entered the living room. Maddie lowered her goggles and her hood. "Hello Professor Snape," she greeted Snape before looking at McGonagall curiously.

"I'm Professor McGonagall," McGonagall said and told Maddie the same thing she told Danny and his friends. "And if you can't afford it, we have a scholarship fund that can help."

"Professor Snape gave us a rough estimate of how much it will cost in English currency. I converted it to American currency and we should be able to afford all of Danny's supplies and books with a little extra," Maddie said before she frowned and added, "Another thing is I'd like to stay in contact with my son. Is there any way we can do that?"

"I would suggest owl post," McGonagall said, "but owls, for some reason, refuse to come near Amity Park."

"What's owl post?" Tucker asked.

"In the Wizarding world, owls are used to deliver letters and messages," Jack said. "'Cause they've got no technology or nothing like that."

Tucker froze. "No technology?" he said looking shocked. "You mean none at all? How do you do work and stuff like that?"

"Everything is handwritten," McGonagall said.

"It's not much different from Mrs. Maple's class, Tuck," Danny pointed out. "She made us do everything by hand too."

"I know but still. Why isn't there any technology?"

"At Hogwarts, the amount of magic concentrated there interferes with technology," McGonagall explained.

"Oh." Tucker still didn't look like he liked it.

"Anyway, so if we can't use owl post then what other options do we have?" Maddie asked going back to the subject they had been on while Danny and Sam sent comforting ripples through the links to Tucker.

"There is a wizard who works at a post office in London who could forward any letters delivered to him to you," McGonagall said. "We can help set up a post box at this post office and connect it with one you have here so that any mail put in that post box will be automatically transferred to yours. It's faster than owl post but it also costs more especially if you want to get three."

"I don't think we need three," Maddie said looking thoughtful. "We can always deliver Sam's and Tucker's letters to their parents ourselves. That might be our best bet. How will they get their letters to this wizard?"

"Using an owl," McGonagall said.

"Do they need their own owl?"

"The letter said that we can get an owl if we want or a cat or a toad," Danny put in. "Though I know someone who needs a cat more than we do," he added softly to Sam and Tucker who snickered.

"We have owls at Hogwarts," McGonagall said. "But since owls refuse to come near Amity Park, I don't think there's a point in buying one."

Maddie nodded. "Jack, do you have the money?" she asked her husband.

"Yeah I got it," he said pulling out some money in a clip.

"Hopefully it'll be enough," Maddie said handing it to Danny who put it into his pocket.

"If not then the scholarship fund can cover the rest," McGonagall said.

The phone rang at that moment and Jack shouted, "I'll get it," before bounding into the living room.

There was a moment of silence before a shout of "Vladdie!" caused Danny to groan and bury his face into Sam's shoulder while Sam and Tucker both patted his shoulders comfortingly.

"Stupid fruitloop should get a cat and leave us alone," Danny mumbled into Sam's shoulder.

Both Sam and Tucker chuckled.

"We should get going before Diagon Alley gets too crowded," McGonagall said.

"You'll never guess what we just found out, V-man," Jack was saying before anyone could reply to McGonagall's words.

"Jack, wait. Remember what Snape told us and had us sign yesterday; we can't tell anyone who isn't immediate family," Maddie said as Jack walked into the living room with the receiver in his hand.

"But Vladdie's like a brother to me," Jack protested.

"It doesn't count," Snape said shortly.

"Oh." Jack sounded disappointed. "Hold on. Mads, he wants to talk to you."

Maddie took the receiver from Jack before saying, "Vlad, hello," with thinly veiled contempt. She still hadn't forgiven the incident within the Rockies but then neither had Danny.

"Remind him to get a cat, Mom," Danny called and he, Sam and Tucker dissolved into giggles while Maddie's lip twitched into the beginnings of a smile.

"Yes, that was Danny and, I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Hold on. Danny, he wants to talk to you," Maddie said holding out the receiver.

Danny took it. "Hello?" he said.

"_I will not get a cat, Daniel!_" Vlad's voice snapped over the receiver.

"For a lonely guy in your late thirties, you should," Danny said happily.

"_Oh shut up, Daniel. So what was your idiot father about to tell me before your mother interrupted?_" Vlad asked.

Danny snorted. "Dad didn't tell you, mom didn't tell you. What makes you think I will, fruitloop?" he said to which Maddie chuckled while Jack looked a little hurt.

"Danny, I know you don't get along with Vladdie," he began.

"Understatement," Sam coughed.

"But must you insult him?" Jack finished.

"I'm not insulting him, dad. He knows I'm only kidding," Danny said.

"_You never kid when you call me that, little badger,_" Vlad said.

"Stop calling me that!" Danny growled.

"_Stop calling me fruitloop,_" Vlad retorted.

"No."

"_Then I won't stop calling you little badger, little badger. Give the phone back to your idiot father,_" Vlad snapped.

Danny wanted nothing more than to kick Vlad but couldn't because he was in Wisconsin. "He wants to talk to you again, Dad," he said and handed the receiver to Jack who took it.

"We really should get going. We can't forget the time difference," McGonagall said.

"I'm ready," Danny said.

"So are we," Sam and Tucker said.

"Of course you can come over, Vladdie. I'm sure Mads will be thrilled to have you come by for a visit," Jack said into the phone.

Danny groaned again. "Yeah, mom's about as thrilled as I am," he mumbled feeling Sam and Tucker pat his back and send him comforting ripples.

And, in truth, Maddie did not look at all thrilled at the idea of having Vlad come over for a visit.

"When will you be back?" she asked McGonagall and Snape.

"Hopefully before two your time," McGonagall replied before she led the way out of the house. Danny, Sam and Tucker, after grabbing their lists, followed her while Snape brought up the rear.

* * *

"Okay, I hated that," Danny groaned collapsing on the ground and clutching his stomach.

After leaving FentonWorks and going past the city limits of Amity Park, Snape and McGonagall used what they called a 'portkey' to transport the five of them to the American Ministry of Magic in Salem and Danny found he hated the sensation. He could tell through the links that Sam and Tucker hated it just as much.

Snape waited until the three of them stood up before handing them each a vial of green-colored liquid, too pale to be the same color as ectoplasm. "It's just a stomach soother," he said when the three friends eyed the vials.

Danny swallowed it and was surprised when he found that it tasted like chamomile. "Huh, that wasn't that bad," he said as Snape banished the vials after Sam and Tucker drank theirs.

"And it worked. My stomach doesn't hurt anymore," Tucker said with a grin.

"Come, we need to get your student visas and then get to Diagon Alley," Snape said impatiently before striding away.

McGonagall sighed but led the three students after the dark-haired man.

After getting their student visas, which were spelled to where they could never be lost, the five of them traveled to London where Snape had to give the three of them another stomach soother. He then led them down the sidewalk to a pub known as the _Leaky Cauldron_.

Inside the dark and shabby pub were a bar, tables and a multitude of different people; Danny, Sam and Tucker stepped closer to each other as they gazed at the number of people all dressed in robes some with pointed hats.

Snape led them out of the pub into a chilly courtyard before tapping his wand on the brick wall in front of them. Danny, Sam and Tucker watched, in amazement, as the bricks folded away to reveal an archway. Beyond the archway was an alley lined with many different buildings; the white stone building at the other end of the alley stood out among the rest.

"We're going to Gringotts first so that you can exchange your money for Wizarding money. Do you have your lists?" McGonagall asked.

Danny pulled out the list. "We got them," he said.

McGonagall nodded and led the way into the crowded alley.

Danny, Sam and Tucker looked everywhere. There were shops selling robes, strange silver instruments that none of them have seen before and telescopes—Danny was excited when he spotted those—and there were windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes—to which Sam shuddered—piles of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment, potion bottles and much more.

They reached the white building and Sam looked curiously at the small creatures with peach-colored skin. Danny and Tucker were just as curious and Tucker asked, "What are they?"

"Goblins, they run Gringotts," McGonagall said leading the way into the entrance hall and to a set of silver doors. Inscribed on the doors was:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Has anyone ever tried to rob this bank?" Sam asked after reading the poem.

"There were a few idiots who tried but were not successful," Snape said coolly.

"What happened to them?" Tucker asked.

"They were killed."

Danny shivered thinking about Walker who served as the judge, executioner, jury, executioner and, if needed, executioner for the prison in the Ghost Zone. Yes, he said it three times; he made it plain clear when he arrested Danny that he liked that part of the job. At least most of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone's prison weren't executed while he had been there.

"So they didn't get a trial or anything like that?" Sam asked sounding aghast.

"Goblin justice is very different from Wizarding or muggle justice," was all Snape said.

"Wow, and I thought Walker was bad," Danny murmured to his friends who nodded in agreement.

After getting help from a goblin to convert their American money into Wizarding money—the goblins had looked curious at that—McGonagall explained the currency used in the Wizarding world. "The golden ones are Galleons, silver are Sickles, bronze are Knuts. There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon and 29 Knuts in a Sickle," she said handing them each a pouch containing the money.

"Let's go to Madame Malkins first to get your robes, then we'll get your books, your supplies and finally your wand," McGonagall added.

Danny was looking forward to seeing what wand he would get.

He followed McGonagall and Snape out of Gringotts bank and toward _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. After he, Sam and Tucker had given the clerk in Madam Malkin's their measurements, they were told to return in twenty minutes to pick the robes up.

After that, they went to _Flourish and Blotts _to get their books. Danny grimaced at how heavy they were but, thankfully, McGonagall shrunk them so that they were easy to carry. "I'll unshrink them when we get back to Amity Park," she said handing the shrunken bags to Danny and his friends. "Keep these in your pocket for now."

"So what's next? Our supplies right?" Sam asked looking at her list after she put the shrunken bag into her pocket. "We need one wand, one cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), one set glass or crystal phials, one telescope…"

"Wait, we get our own telescope?" Danny asked excitement in his voice, shining in his eyes and rippling through the links.

McGonagall looked amused while Snape raised his eyebrows. "Yes, for your Astronomy class," she said.

"We get to take Astronomy? I love Hogwarts already," Danny said sounding like a child in a candy shop.

Sam and Tucker chuckled before Sam finished the list by saying, "and one set of brass scales."

"We'll get most of that at _Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment_ though we'll get the cauldron at _Potage's Cauldron Shop_," McGonagall said. "Then we'll get your wand."

The three nodded though Danny was looking forward to looking at the telescopes.

They went to the cauldron shop first to buy their cauldrons before walking into _Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment_. Almost instantly, Danny wandered toward where the telescopes were placed, to which Sam and Tucker exchanged glances and chuckled knowingly. "I've always wanted a telescope of my own," Danny said out loud.

"You have an interest in Astronomy, I see," the clerk said coming up to Danny's side.

Danny nodded. "Since I was seven or eight," he said.

"Hmm, your accent suggests you're American," the clerk said.

"Yeah, me and my friends are. We come from Amity Park," Danny said.

The clerk looked interested. "I heard about Amity Park, biggest hive of spiritual activity is what the Ministry calls it. That's what my pa says anyway. Is it really?"

"I guess so," Danny said shrugging before he looked at the telescopes. "So which one should I get?"

"Depends on how much you're willing to spend but, since you're a first year, I suggest a standard one," the clerk said gesturing to the telescopes Sam and Tucker were looking at.

"Okay."

"Oh and, since you have an interest in Astronomy then I suggest you look at _Flourish and Blotts_. They have a whole section of Astronomy books you can look at."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

"No problem."

After buying the rest of their supplies, McGonagall and Snape led Danny, Sam and Tucker back to Madam Malkin's to pick up their robes. After that, they headed toward the last location they needed to go to get their wands; _Ollivander's Wand Shop._

The wand shop was tiny and empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it. Danny, Sam and Tucker entered it looking around the empty shop while Snape and McGonagall remained near the entrance.

A moment later, an old man with thinning white hair and eyes that shone like small moons stepped into the open. "Ah hello Minerva, fir and dragon heartstring, nine and a half inches and Severus, ebony, dragon heartstring, eleven and a quarter inches," the old man said inclining his head in greeting to the two professors before he looked at Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"Welcome, first years right? I am Garrick Ollivander, wandmaker. Which one of you wants to go first?"

"Not it," Danny and Tucker said at the same time before they chuckled while Sam rolled her eyes and smacked them upside the head incidentally wincing at the same time that Danny and Tucker winced. The fact that they could feel each other's pain, no matter how much pain it was, was something that they still didn't fully understand and they didn't know if they ever would.

Snape narrowed his eyes at that but no one noticed.

"All right, Miss…"

"Sam Manson," Sam said.

"Miss. Manson, ah, is that an American accent I hear? Interesting. Wand arm?" Ollivander said.

Sam stared blankly at him.

"The hand you right with, dear girl," Ollivander said gently.

"Oh." Sam held out her right hand and Ollivander began measuring her arms; he stepped away and the measuring tape went on measuring Sam while the wandmaker wandered over to the piles of narrow boxes.

"That's enough," he said and the measuring tape stopped. The wandmaker then pulled out a narrow box before opening it and walking back to join Sam. "Try this, willow, dragon heartstring, nine inches." He held out the wand.

Sam took it.

"Give it a wave," Ollivander said and Sam waved it before jumping when a shelf exploded nearby.

"Not that one," Ollivander murmured taking the wand back and rummaging through the boxes again and pulled out another one. "Try this, ash, unicorn hair, ten inches," he said and held it out to Sam. But, before Sam could wave it, he took it back murmuring. "No, that's not it.  
He pulled out another wand saying, "hawthorn, phoenix feather, eleven inches," and Sam waved it but nothing happened. Ollivander took it back before rummaging through the boxes again.

"Let's try this one," he said holding out the wand, "aspen, dragon heartstring, ten and a half inches."

Sam took it and her eyes widened as she waved it and red and gold sparks shot out the other end.

Ollivander nodded with a faint smile. "That is your wand. I have never met an owner of an aspen wand who was not strong-minded and determined," he said adding the last part almost as an afterthought.

"That's Sam," Tucker and Danny said at the same time.

Sam lowered the wand and glared at them though Danny and Tucker could feel her amusement.

"Who's next?" Ollivander said as Sam stepped away.

"I'll go," Tucker said stepping forward.

"Wand arm?" the wandmaker asked and Tucker held out his right arm.

Ollivander began rummaging through the boxes while the measuring tape measured Tucker. When he commanded it to stop, it did and Ollivander held out a wand to Tucker saying, "Try this, nine inches, ash, dragon heartstring."

Tucker took it, waved it and the chair in the shop burst into flames. Tucker flushed in embarrassment. "Whoops," he said handing the wand back while McGonagall put the flames out with a jet of water from her wand.

Ollivander put the box away before holding out another wand. "Eleven inches, reed, unicorn hair," he said.

Tucker took it but Ollivander took it back before he had a chance to wave it. He handed Tucker another one (twelve inches, ebony, dragon heartstring) but the results of that one caused the window to shatter. Snape, with an irritated sigh, repaired it though the next one (eleven inches, pine, dragon heartstring) caused the window to shatter again.

Danny and Sam were trying hard not to grin as they felt Tucker's embarrassment flood the links but he, feeling their amusement, glared at them.

"All right, let's try this one," Ollivander said holding out a wand. "Oak, unicorn hair, ten and a half inches."

Tucker took it and waved it; everyone ducked but, to the relief of almost everyone in the room and the satisfaction of both Ollivander and Tucker, red and gold sparks shot out of the end. "Yes," Tucker said grinning.

Ollivander nodded his head. "Owners of oak wands are generally strong, courageous and loyal," he said.

Tucker lowered the wand still smiling.

Danny, a little nervous, walked forward now.

"Wand arm?" Ollivander said.

Danny held out his right arm and, immediately, the measuring tape began measuring him while Ollivander rummaged through the boxes. He instructed the measuring tape to stop again and held out a wand. "Oak, nine inches, dragon heartstring," he said and Danny, taking the wand, gave it a wave before jumping when the chair burst into flames again.

Tucker chuckled and Danny glared at him while McGonagall put the flames out.

Ollivander took the wand back before holding out another one. "Blackthorn, unicorn hair, eleven inches," he said holding out the wand but, almost before Danny lifted it, he took it back.

"No, not that one. Try this one, cherry, unicorn hair, eleven and a half inches," Ollivander said holding out the wand.

Danny tried it but nothing happened.

Ollivander pressed his lips together thoughtfully before taking the wand back and holding out another one (ivy, dragon heartstring, ten inches) but it still didn't work. Danny was starting to worry but Ollivander looked excited as he kept handing wand after wand to Danny, watching as more and more rejected him. Danny was sure they had gone through the entire store by the time Ollivander, with a thoughtful look, took back the most recent one (elm, phoenix feather, ten and three-quarters an inch).

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Fenton," McGonagall said as Ollivander, murmuring excitedly to himself, walked away. "So you just have to be patient."

"But we've gone through everyone wand in the store," Danny said.

"Ollivander will find a wand for you, Mr. Fenton," McGonagall said reassuringly.

Ollivander came back with three boxes his eyes shining with excitement. "I never thought I'd get to try these out. These are my most unique creations. Let's see, shall we?" He opened one of the boxes and pulled out a wand.

"Try this one, eleven inches, acacia, phoenix feather," he said holding it out.

Danny took it before waving it but nothing happened again.

Ollivander didn't look disappointed though as he took it back. "All right, so not that one. Let's try this one. Ten inches, laurel, unicorn hair," he said.

Danny took the wand and waved it but, again, nothing happened.

"Not to worry," Ollivander said taking the wand back; his eyes were still shining with excitement. "We've still got one more. This is my most unique one of the three." He pulled it out of the box before holding it out saying, "Ten and a half inches, redwood, ice phoenix feather."

"Ice phoenix feather?" Snape said narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, ice phoenixes are incredibly rare. They can only be found in extremely cold places like Greenland, the Arctic or Antarctica. I have an associate who visited Greenland and came back with an ice phoenix's feather asking if I could make a wand from it. He wanted it for himself but, sadly, it did not choose him. I am wondering if this wand has finally found its owner."

Danny took the wand and, for some reason, he knew instantly that the wand had chosen its owner. His eyes widened as the wand cooled in his hand before neon green and ice blue sparks shot out the other end. He lowered the wand still staring at it in amazement while Ollivander grinned before a curious gleam entered his eyes as he looked at Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"Very interesting," he said.

"What is?" Sam asked as she and Tucker walked to Danny's side.

"I remember all the wands I have ever sold and to whom I sold them. It is most interesting because this is the first time ever that I have sold three wands that have one aspect that is the same for all three of them at once."

Snape looked thoughtful but said nothing.

"That will be seven galleons each," Ollivander said holding out a hand.

Danny counted out the galleons before handing them to Ollivander; Sam and Tucker followed suit.

They left the wandshop after that and Tucker's stomach chose that moment to tell them it was nearing lunch, or dinnertime. He blushed when McGonagall and Snape looked at him. McGonagall chuckled. "We'll get something to eat at the _Leaky Cauldron_ before we take you home," she said.

"Can I look in here first?" Sam asked gesturing to a store with a sign that read _Magical Menagerie _on it.

McGonagall looked at Snape who gritted his teeth. "Fine," he growled.

Sam grinned and entered the shop. She came out about five minutes later with a black cat in her arms, a cat carrier and a bag full of supplies. "Isn't she adorable?" she said scratching the cat's head. "It's not even a full cat; it's half-Kneazle, whatever that is."

"Kneazles are magical feline creatures who are related to and look like cats. The only distinction is that they have a lightly plumed tail but they also have a high level of intelligence, are independent and occasionally aggressive and have the ability to detect suspicious or distrustful people. They are usually interbred with normal cats but they won't become the pet of anyone they don't like," McGonagall said.

"So no half-Kneazle for Vlad," Danny murmured to Tucker who snickered.

"I'm going to call you Nyx," Sam said, "after the Greek Goddess of the Night."

The half-Kneazle mewed apparently liking the name.

The three of them, and the two professors, left Diagon Alley after that. After having dinner at the _Leaky Cauldron_ where McGonagall explained some more about Hogwarts including the House system, McGonagall and Snape took them back to the American Ministry before taking them home.

Danny was in a good mood and was looking forward to trying out his new telescope before school even began and look through his books. Unfortunately, when he spotted the black limo parked outside FentonWorks; his good mood vanished instantly.

"Look on the bright side," Tucker said feeling the shift in Danny's mood, "at least your dad didn't suck your house into a parallel dimension this time."

"Yeah, mom's still not letting that go," Danny said with a smile though his irritation was still there and he knew his friends could feel it, which was why they sent comforting ripples to him.

"Severus, how about you go with Mr. Fenton and make sure he gets his stuff into his room without his parents' friend noticing? I can escort Mr. Foley and Miss. Manson home," McGonagall said.

Snape gritted his teeth obviously not liking the idea. "Very well, Minerva," he said shortly before he led the way to the townhome.

"I'll call you later," Danny said to Sam and Tucker.

"Try not to get into another fight with Vlad, Danny," Sam said.

Danny glared at the limo eyes flashing green momentarily; thankfully, neither Snape nor McGonagall had been looking at him when that happened. "I make no promises," he said before he followed Snape.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well, that was chapter 2**

**Darth: and Vladdie-pie is making an appearance**

**Vladdie-pie: THAT IS NOT MY NAME!**

**Darth: it is now**

**Severus: your name is as ridiculous as Voldymuffin's**

**Voldymuffin: how dare you call me by that ridiculous name? You work for me!**

**Severus: I do?**

**Voldymuffin: yeah you do, you idiot! (Points wand at Severus)**

**Severus: try it, I dare you!**

**Voldymuffin: **_**crucio!**_

**Blaze: (blocks curse with lightsaber and pushes Voldymuffin into Far Frozen)**

**Frostbite: (freezes Voldymuffin)**

**Severus: you never learn**

**Vladdie-pie: um, why did that happen?**

**Blaze: no one hurts my favorite characters**

**Vladdie-pie: erm, should I start running?**

**Blaze: well, Clockwork's my favorite character and you couldn't hurt him if you tried but Danny's my second favorite character so… (lifts up flaming machete and glares at Vladdie-pie)**

**Vladdie-pie: (takes off running, remembers he can fly, transforms and flies away)**

**Blaze: (snickers) I hope that you enjoyed this incredibly long chapter. If anyone wants to know why I chose the wands I did for Danny, Sam and Tucker, just PM me. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated. **


	3. 3: A Month of Ghosts and Reading

**Thank you to the 5 people who reviewed the last chapter. Well, here is chapter 3 and I hope that you like it. Harry will come in, in the next chapter. As it is, there isn't much more I can do before they all go to Hogwarts so, compared to the other chapters, this is going to be a short one. I hope you enjoy it and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

* * *

**3**

**A Month of Ghosts and Reading**

* * *

During the trip to Diagon Alley, Severus noticed two things that were odd and yet seemed to fit in with describing how close Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley were. They seemed to be even closer than Severus or Albus had originally thought. Severus still remembered how Samantha had winced at the same time as her friends when she slapped them upside the head. There was also the fact that all three of their wands was the same length; as Ollivander said, he has never sold three wands with an identical aspect at the same time. It was odd.

And it was something Severus was keeping in mind.

There was definitely something different about the three American muggleborns just as Albus said.

"Hello Professor Snape," Maddie greeted Severus as he and Daniel entered the home; he had already enlarged Daniel's stuff and cast a disillusionment charm over it so that no one would know what it really was.

Maddie was seated on the couch with her husband at her side and a tall, silvery-white haired man dressed in an expensive looking suit sitting on her husband's other side.

"Mrs. Fenton," Severus said calmly.

"How did everything go?"

"It went well," Severus replied before he looked at Daniel. "Come, I will help you take everything to your room."

"Fine by me," Daniel said and Severus raised an eyebrow when he noticed the venomous glare the boy was giving the silvery-white haired man.

He and Daniel made their way upstairs and to Daniel's room. Severus could easily see that Daniel really did have an interest in Astronomy based on what was on the walls of his room. He said nothing though as he canceled the disillusionment charm before casting a privacy spell. He had been a spy too long to break the habit.

"I'm returning to Hogwarts now but someone will come on September 1st to take you and your friends to King's Cross where you will take the train to Hogwarts. Here's your ticket," Severus said holding out the ticket.

Daniel nodded taking it. "Can I ask you a question, Professor?"

"You may."

"What subject at Hogwarts do you teach?"

Severus decided to humor the boy. "Potions," he said.

"Oh, um, is that like Chemistry?" Daniel asked.

"It is much more complicated than that," Severus replied.

"Oh okay. Thanks for taking me and my friends to Diagon Alley," Daniel said.

Severus merely nodded before canceling the privacy charm and leaving the room. He made his way downstairs and Maddie walked over to join him. "Is there anything else I should know, Professor?" she asked.

"Only that someone will be by on September 1st to escort your son and his friends to King's Cross," Severus said softly barely moving his lips.

Maddie nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

Severus simply nodded and left the townhome. He met up with Minerva near the city limits and she smirked at him. "You are good at helping muggleborns, Severus," he said.

Severus scowled. "Speaking to muggleborns is what you do, Minerva," he said. He pressed his lips together before adding, "Besides, I am beginning to see that Mr. Fenton and his friends really are unique. Albus said did say they were different."

"They are a lot closer than I thought they would be," Minerva said. "There's definitely something between them but I don't know what."

"I only have a few clues that hint at something," Severus said as the two of them walked past the city limits. He held out the portkey and Minerva took it before the two of them were whisked away to the American Ministry; from there, they went back to Hogwarts.

Albus looked as they appeared in his office. "Everything went well?" he asked.

"Yes," Severus replied.

"Good."

After giving her report, including a brief description of the battle between the two specters they witnessed, Minerva left the office but, before Severus could, Albus said, "So, did you learn anything else?"

Severus turned to face the headmaster. "I only noticed two things; one is that all three of their wands are the same length. Ollivander thought that was interesting because he has never sold three wands with an identical aspect at once before. There is also the fact that when Samantha slapped her friends upside the head, she winced as if she felt it."

"As if she felt it?" Albus echoed sounding surprised. "Do you think she did?"

"It is possible."

"There is definitely something different between those three." Albus fell silent for a long moment before he said, "I would ask you to keep an eye on the three of them when they come to Hogwarts, Severus, but you are going to be protecting Mr. Potter and…"

"I can multitask," Severus said gritting his teeth at the mention of Potter, the son of his archenemy and the only woman he ever loved. He wasn't looking forward to the day Potter was in his class but he would protect him, he had promised he would for Lily's sake. But he was very curious about Daniel, Samantha and Tucker and why they were different. He could watch all four of them if he needed to.

"If you can keep an eye on all four of them then by all means, do so," Albus said.

Severus inclined his head. "If that is all, headmaster…"

"Yes, that's all. You may go, Severus."

Severus turned and walked out of the office.

* * *

Eventually, Danny knew he would have to leave his room but he found the less time he would have to deal with Vlad, the better. So he spent the next few hours in his room looking through his books; the _A History of Magic_ book was, by far, the most boring book he had bought. However, the book _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _and the book _Magical Drafts and Potion_ was actually interesting. Who knew there were so many kinds of potions and what they could be used for and who knew there were so many spells out there that could be used to do simple things?

He also enjoyed skimming through _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _but _The Beginner's Guide to Transfigurations_ looked complicated. The _Magical Theory_ wasn't as boring at the history of magic textbook but it was still boring.

Either way, he was having a good time skimming through all the books.

He was looking through _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ when a knock sounded on his door. Putting the book under his pillow, and making sure the others were hidden on the other side of the bed just in case it was Vlad, though he doubted it was, Danny called, "Come in."

The door opened and Jazz stepped into the room. "Hey little bro," she said closing the door behind her.

"Hey Jazz," Danny said pulling the book out from under his pillow and returning to the page he was on.

"You're actually looking a textbook before school starts? Is it going to start snowing?" Jazz joked.

"Haha." Danny rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to but then I just picked up a book and started looking through it. They're actually interesting, well, with the exception of those books." He pointed to _Magical Theory _and _A History of Magic_.

Jazz chuckled. "I think you're going to do great at Hogwarts, Danny," she said seriously. "I mean, you won't have ghosts bothering you like at Casper Elementary or during the night." She paused before adding, "You won't right?"

Danny shook his head. "A friend told me that Hogwarts is protected. Only ghosts who have been invited in by the ghosts inside the castle can get in."

Jazz looked alarmed. "So what about you?"

"He said he would get those ghosts' permission," Danny assured his sister.

"Do you trust him?"

"He hasn't given me any reason not to, Jazz."

Jazz pressed his lips together but nodded. "All right, Danny. I'll trust you on this," she said. She smiled before adding, "I think it's a good thing though that you're going."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, Danny, but you're eleven and you're fighting ghosts. That's not normal."

Danny snorted. "Has anything our family done been normal, Jazz?" he asked.

"Point," Jazz said. "But I don't like seeing you come home hurt, Danny. And I know Sam and Tucker don't either."

Danny put the book down. "My friend told me that ghosts are naturally protective of the place they choose to remain after they die, even more so if they have lived their entire lives in the place they choose to remain. He said that I'm more likely to be protective 'cause I'm still living here, half-living anyway," he said. "He also said that my need to fight these ghosts to protect Amity Park might have something to do with my obsession."

"Obsession?"

"Yeah, my friend said all ghosts have obsessions even half-ghosts."

"Oh. He sounds like he knows a lot."

Danny chuckled as he remembered Clockwork telling him he knew everything. "You have no idea," he said before he grew serious and added, "That might be why I hesitated about accepting the invitation."

"Maybe," Jazz said.

"So is Vlad still here?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, Dad invited him to stay the night."

Danny grimaced. _Great_, he thought. "Well, it's only one night," he said.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room talking with Maddie and trying his hardest to ignore Jack's blathering, Vlad Masters wondered what his supposed 'old friend' had been about to tell him before Maddie stopped him. It was important and it dealt with Daniel; he was most curious to know what his little badger had gotten into now.

After a few hours of talking or looking at Maddie and Jack's inventions and when there was a lull in the conversation, Vlad decided to steer the conversation in a direction that would hopefully allow for answers to his questions. "So, I hear Daniel and Jasmine are starting school again soon," he said.

"Yeah, Jazzykins is going into her 8th grade year," Jack said grinning. "She's so excited."

"I am sure she is," Vlad said. "And what about Daniel?"

Jack's grin grew wider. "He got invited to attend a private school in England," he said.

Vlad's eyebrows shot up. "A private school in England?" he repeated surprised. "Why was Jasmine not invited?"

"Oh she was," Maddie said a bit too quickly, "but she didn't want to go. Danny did."

Vlad's eyes narrowed. He doubted Daniel would wish to leave Amity Park to go to a school in England of all places; there was something else about the school that drew Daniel to it. "What kind of school is it?"

"It's for those who wish to pursue a career in science or the liberal arts," Maddie lied. "Danny has been talking about becoming an astronaut for so long that when he was invited to attend, he leapt at the chance."

"I see," Vlad said not believing Maddie for a second. "So who was that professor with Daniel?"

"Oh that's Professor Snape," Maddie said. "He and another professor, McGonagall, took Danny to get some things he would need and talk to him about the school."

"Oh?" Vlad raised his eyebrows. "Such as?"

"Hey Mom what's for dinner?" Daniel shouted as he made his way down the steps with Jasmine just behind him. Vlad gritted his teeth; he had been so close to getting more information and see what kind of lie Maddie would come up with.

"Lasagna," Maddie said.

"It's not gonna attack us like it did last week, is it?"

Maddie looked amused. "No Danny, I cooked it in the regular oven this time," he said.

Daniel looked relieved. "Hey, can Sam and Tucker come over?" he asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and invite 'em. The more the merrier," Jack said with a grin.

"Great." Daniel picked up the phone and called his friends while Jasmine, looking amused, walked over to the kitchen.

"He's excited," she said.

"I bet he is," Jack said before he, Jasmine and Maddie made their way into the kitchen.

Once they were gone and Daniel had hung up, Vlad approached him. "Well, I hear you're attending a private school in England, Daniel," he said.

Daniel's earlier excitement vanished to be replaced by wariness. "Yeah, what's it to you, Vlad?" he said.

"Oh I am just curious," Vlad said.

Daniel snorted. "Uh huh, couldn't get anything outta mom, huh?"

Vlad's lip twitched as he narrowed his eyes. "I'll find out where you are going, little badger," he said.

"Good luck, fruitloop," Daniel said.

Vlad scowled.

* * *

Unfortunately, Danny had to wait a week for Vlad to leave because a bad storm in Wisconsin meant Vlad couldn't risk leaving until the storm cleared up. Jack was more than happy to let Vlad stay until the storm cleared up but the older halfa ended up staying a few days longer than was necessary.

That irritated both Danny and his mother.

Jack, on the other hand, was happy to have his 'old college buddy' staying in his home and helping him with his inventions. Even so, Vlad was still unable to get the name or actual location of the school Danny was going to out of either his parents. When Danny asked, his mother explained that Snape, after he convinced them of the truth, had them sign what is known as the International Statute of Secrecy that told them they couldn't talk about magic with anyone who wasn't immediate family.

Danny didn't mind that at all because it meant Vlad wouldn't be able to learn about Hogwarts even if Danny's dad wanted to tell him, which he did.

Anyway, about a week after the trip to Diagon Alley, Vlad finally left much to Danny and his mother's relief.

The day Vlad left, Jazz insisted it would be a good idea if Danny at least knew and understood the first chapter of the books before school started and Danny's parents agreed. When they proposed it to Tucker's parents, they also agreed and even Sam's parents, when they weren't threatening to file a restraining order for Danny's parents getting to close to their home, also agreed.

That meant that the day after Vlad left, Danny, Sam and Tucker were lying on their stomachs in a circle facing each other with a different book open in front of them; Sam was reading _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, Tucker was reading _A Beginner's Guide to Transfigurations_ and Danny was reading _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection._

"Okay, I'm done," Sam said putting her book down.

"I've got one more page," Tucker said.

"I've got two," Danny said.

"You guys read slowly," Sam said with amusement and exasperation that could be felt through their links as well as heard in her voice.

"Nah, our chapters are longer than yours," Tucker said.

Sam chuckled.

Danny and Tucker finished reading about ten minutes later. Jazz looked up from the book she was reading before she shook her head and smiled. "Ready to be quizzed?" she asked watching as Danny, Sam and Tucker exchanged books.

Danny sighed. "Why did we agree to this?" he asked Sam and Tucker.

"'Cause Jazz and our parents think it's a good idea for us to know and understand the first chapter in each of our books. Why the quizzes, I don't know," Tucker said though it was really a rhetorical question though Tucker was right about the quizzes. That had been Jazz's idea that she sprung on them at the last minute.

"Okay, Sam, what's Devil's Snare?" Jazz asked.

"It's a plant with a magical ability to strangle anything around it or whatever touches it," Sam said.

"Right. Danny, what's the Curse of the Bogies?" Jazz asked.

"It's a spell that gives the person its cast on an extremely runny nose," Danny said.

"Right. Tucker, what is transformation?"

"It's any transfiguration that deforms or alters a target in some way," Tucker said.

"Right."

Danny began reading the first chapter of the new book he had been given and Tucker and Sam followed suit.

Jack and Maddie walked into the living room as the three of them finished reading the first chapter of their new books and Jazz began quizzing them on the chapter they read from their new books, asking questions different from the first time. Then, they exchanged books as Jack and Maddie took a seat on the couch to watch them.

"Why're you quizzing them, princess?" Jack asked; he and Maddie hadn't been present when Jazz insisted on the idea.

"Just in case," Jazz said. "One of my sixth grade teachers gave our class a pop quiz on the first day. It was basic questions that anyone could answer but I figure since Danny, Sam and Tucker got the books early, their teachers might quiz them on the first day too."

"It's a good idea," Maddie said picking up one of the books and starting to read the first chapter.

"I guess," Jack said shrugging his big shoulders. "Maybe they can take a break in a little bit and look at the newly improved Specter Deflector that I just finished."

"Um sure…" Jazz began when Danny stiffened as his ghost sense was activated. Thankfully, his parents hadn't been looking. Jazz must have thought of something to distract them because she said quickly, "I think we can all use a break. Why don't you show me your newly improved Specter Deflector?"

"Okay, princess," Jack said leaping to his feet and he and Jazz made their way into the lab.

"I'd better go make sure nothing explodes," Maddie said getting to her feet and following Jack and Jazz.

Once all three of them were gone, Danny got to his feet and, grabbing the thermos, hurried outside. Tucker and Sam followed, each with an ectoblaster they managed to smuggle out of the lab from Danny's parents in their hands.

"Will you be my friend?"

Danny smacked his face but transformed and flew toward Klemper as the ice ghost attempted to hug a little five year old who was crying in fear. He shot an ectoblast at Klemper that sent him into the wall before floating beside the girl.

"Run," he said.

The little girl nodded and took off running while Danny dodged out of the way to avoid Klemper's freezing breath.

"Will you be my friend?" Klemper asked attempting to hug Danny but he dodged.

"No, why don't you go find a friend with Plasmius?" Danny suggested.

"He's mean, he doesn't want to be my friend," Klemper protested before he looked at Sam and Tucker who had joined them. "Will you be my friend?"

"Uh no," Tucker said.

"Not gonna happen," Sam said.

"So just get in the thermos, Klemper," Danny said uncapping the thermos and sucking the ice ghost into it. He sighed running a hand through snowy-white hair. "Klemper gets out of the Ghost Zone about as many times as the Box Ghost."

"Beware!"

"Speak of the devil," Tucker said as the Box Ghost flew into the alley.

"Beware of my cardboard constructs of doom!" The Box Ghost shouted.

Danny yawned and uncapped the thermos again and the Box Ghost was sucked into it.

"Wait, the Box Ghost and Klemper in one thermos? I don't know who to feel sorrier for," Tucker said as Danny floated downward.

Danny shrugged shaking the thermos. "I really don't care. Let's get back before mom and dad find out we left," he said before he flew into an alley. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he transformed back before jogging over to join Sam and Tucker and the three of them returned to the townhome.

They got home just in time. They were just starting to read again when Jazz entered the living room. "You so owe me, baby brother," she said sitting back on the couch. She was joined a moment later by Jack and Maddie, the first of whom was carrying the Specter Deflector in his hands.

"Maybe you can take this with ya to Hogwarts," Jack said.

"Jack, no technology works in Hogwarts, remember?" Maddie said.

"It runs on ectoplasm so it could work," Jack said.

"Good point but I think we should give them something smaller just in case it reacts badly to the magic in the area."

Danny returned his attention to the transfigurations book he was reading. When he, Sam and Tucker finished and put the books away, Jazz said, "Okay, Tucker, what an aconite?"

"It's a magical plant used in potion making that also goes by the name monkshood and wolfsbane," Tucker said.

Jazz nodded. "Right, Danny, what's the transformation formula?" she asked.

"It's that the intended transformation is directly influenced by bodyweight, viciousness, wand power, concentration and a fifth, unknown variable," Danny said; that was one thing he told himself he needed to remember from the first chapter of the book since it seemed important.

"Right," Jazz said with a grin.

For the next week, they focused on the first three books they had bought with Jazz quizzing them whenever she could. By the time the week was over, Danny was positive he knew the first chapter of all three books backwards and forwards.

At the beginning of the second week, three weeks after the Diagon Alley trip, Danny, Sam and Tucker decided to work on the first chapter of the next set of books. Danny was reading _A History of Magic_, or trying to anyway, Sam was reading _Magical Drafts and Potions_ and Tucker was reading _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

"Danny!"

"Wha...?" Danny lifted his head to find Jazz and his parents watching him with a frown on their faces. "Sorry but I swear this book is boring."

Jazz smiled a little. "Yeah, tell me about it. I can't even get through it," she said.

"Wow, a book Jazz can't get through," Danny said with a smirk and Jazz chuckled before rolling her eyes.

"Well, I don't think I'll quiz you on that since I can't even get through it," Jazz said for which Danny was relieved. He put the book away and pulled out _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_. "I'll just read this instead," he said.

Jazz nodded.

When he finished reading that book, he, Sam and Tucker exchanged books again before Jazz began quizzing them. She asked Danny for a basic summary of the introduction, since that's all the first chapter went over, and Danny gave it.

"Right. Okay, Sam, where can a bezoar be found?" Jazz asked.

"Inside the belly of a goat," Sam said.

"Right, Tucker, what is a beast?"

"A beast is a magical creature that doesn't have enough intelligence to understand the laws of the magical community or...well, there was more but I can't remember the rest," Tucker said.

"Partially right but I'll accept it," Jazz said before the trio read the new book they had and Jazz questioned them again.

Another week went by; Danny, Sam and Tucker had read through the first chapter of the other three books and knew them well enough, at least well enough for Danny's parents and Jazz. The only books the three of them hadn't read together were _A History of Magic_, which none of them could get through and _Magical Theory_, which they read separately.

Now, the night before Danny, Sam and Tucker would be leaving for Hogwarts, he found himself nervous. "I'm nervous," he said to Sam and Tucker; they were standing in the opcenter in their pajamas taking turns looking out of Danny's telescope, Sam's and Tucker's were already packed.

"I am too," Tucker said. "I've never been away from mom and dad for a long time."

"It's so weird," Danny said peering into the telescope before moving it so that it was looking at a barely visible constellation. He stepped away from the telescope to allow Sam to see as he added, "I just…I know I need to do this but I'm gonna miss mom and dad and Jazz."

"All of us are," Sam said as she stepped away and Tucker looked through it, "but you heard Snape. If we don't learn to control our magic then it could hurt someone."

"I know. And," Danny rested his hand on the medallion around his neck, "I trust Clockwork. If he says Amity Park will be safe while I'm gone then I believe him." He had told Sam and Tucker about Clockwork's visit during the night before they went to Diagon Alley after his parents went to sleep.

"He also said that we'd be in danger if we stayed here," Tucker added.

"Yeah though I'm curious about what he meant when he said it won't be long before the wrong set of eyes starts looking at our link," Sam said. "I still don't get the link as it is."

"I don't think none of us do," Tucker said.

"Danny, Sam, Tucker, it's time to go to bed," Maddie said as she walked into the opcenter.

"When's the person who's supposed to take us getting here tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"Ten our time. The letter they sent us said that the train leaves at five their time so you need to get there with plenty of time," Maddie said.

"Okay," Danny said before he returned closed the telescope and put it back into the bag it came in.

He, Sam and Tucker left the opcenter before making their way into the living room. Danny returned the bag to his already packed trunk, which had been one of the things they bought from _Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment_ along with everything else since McGonagall said trunks were better for carrying everything. Sam and Tucker's trunks were there as well already packed with their clothes, their books, their supplies and anything else they decided to take with them.

"Good night Danny, I love you," Maddie said from the base of the staircase as Danny crawled into his sleeping bag.

"Love you too, night," Danny said before he closed his eyes.

* * *

The following morning, Maddie woke up early and crept downstairs as silent as possible to avoid waking up her son and his two friends. When she entered the living room, she couldn't help but smile at the scene. Danny, Sam and Tucker were still fast asleep on their stomachs with an arm stretched out of the sleeping bag and their hands resting one on top of the other in the center of the circle of sleeping bags.

Maddie quietly hurried to the lab, grabbed her camera and returned before snapping a quick picture of the scene. If there was ever a doubt in Maddie's mind that Danny, Sam and Tucker were much closer than she had originally thought, the picture would prove otherwise. They were like their only little family; Danny and Tucker being brothers, Danny and Sam being not siblings but not just best friends either. They were eleven though so Maddie didn't think they were romantically involved, that was preposterous, at least now it was. Maybe when they were older then it wouldn't be as preposterous.

Tucking the camera away, Maddie made her way into the living room looking at the clock; 8:25am. She glanced toward the sleeping friends again. _I'll let them sleep for another half hour,_ she thought before she made herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: this was a filler chapter that included Vlad's appearance and was four pages shorter than the last two chapters**

**Darth: it was good though**

**Blaze: the last section was to highlight just how close Danny, Sam and Tucker are because of the bond but, a little reminder, they're eleven**

**Darth: but the pairing for Danny Phantom is D/S?**

**Blaze: yeah but that won't occur unless I decide to do the other books 'cause they're eleven. They're too young**

**Darth: good point**

**Vladdie-pie: will you tell me where they're going to school?**

**Blaze: nope**

**Vladdie-pie: I demand you tell me where they are going to school**

**Blaze: (lifts flaming machete) hmm? Did you say something?**

**Vladdie-pie: (gulps and holds out a peppermint hot chocolate) erm, I got this for you**

**Blaze: (tosses flaming machete at Lucius Malfoy) thank you!**

**Lucius: hey! That hurt**

**Severus: (pushes Lucius into Far Frozen)**

**Frostbite: (freezes Lucius)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post chapter 4, which will cover the train ride, including Harry Potter's POV finally, as soon as I possibly can.**


	4. 4: The Train Ride

**Thank you to the 6 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great. Here is chapter 4. This chapter will mostly be about the train ride from Danny's and, finally, Harry's perspective and it will be shorter than chapters 1 and 2. But chapter 5 is long again. So I hope that you like it and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

* * *

**4**

**The Train Ride**

* * *

Remus Lupin eyed the streets of Amity Park warily as he walked down them. As all the teachers were getting ready for the welcoming feast, the Sorting and classes that started tomorrow and couldn't pick up the three American muggleborns, Albus had contacted him to do so. And that was because he was the only one that Albus was able to contact who was willing to go into the biggest hive of spiritual activity in the world. Not to say he wasn't wary but he was willing.

It was about nine thirty in the morning; Remus was thankful that he was given a potion to help with the sudden time difference, otherwise he would be feeling extremely tired. As he walked, he noticed that many people who were walking around looked about as wary as he did. He knew he shouldn't be that surprised, they _were_ living in a place specters frequented, but he was surprised by how calm their wariness was. Remus even noticed that many of them didn't smell—he was a lycanthrope and could smell emotions—afraid.

A scream sounded and Remus's head shot up as a specter looking like he was part-robot with a flaming Mohawk was sent flying into the ground near in the middle of a crowd of people. Almost everyone did the sensible thing and scattered; there were a few who stood watching with a mix of curiosity and apprehension.

The specter, scowling, glared up at the person who sent him flying. "I'm not letting you beat me again, whelp," he shouted.

"I swear it's getting easier, Skulker." Those words came from a floating specter who looked to be no more than eleven dressed in a black jumpsuit with white gloves, a white belt, white boots and a stylized white DP on his chest. His eyes glowed neon green and his hair was pure white.

"I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter," the specter, Skulker, snapped floating into the air and a set of rockets suddenly appeared on his shoulder before one of them shot toward the other specter who dodged out of the way.

"Some hunter. You couldn't catch the Box Ghost," the boy specter jeered back hitting the robot with a ray of neon green light that looked similar to albeit bright than the Killing Curse. Remus shivered even though it wasn't cold outside.

"Now that's just insulting," Skulker shouted dodging. "I'll have you know I've caught the Box Ghost at least a dozen times."

"Then why does he keep escaping the Ghost Zone?" the boy asked.

"Huh? Now that I think about it, I don't know," Skulker said before he flew into the air only to be sent flying dangerously close to where Remus was standing by another beam of light.

Remus leapt back tightening his grip on his wand though he didn't know if magic would work against specters.

Phasing out of the pile of garbage he had landed in, Skulker scowled.

"Why are you even here, Skulker? You haven't once mentioned taking my pelt—which is still gross—since the fight began," the boy said.

"Why should I tell you?" Skulker snapped and was sent flying back into the pile of garbage.

The boy, once the specter crawled out of the pile of garbage, pointed an uncapped thermos at him. "'Cause I can put you in the same thermos as the Box Ghost and Klemper," he said.

A look of horror crawled across Skulker's face. "Plasmius sent me to figure out who was picking you up," he said quickly.

"Stupid fruitloop," the boy muttered before activating the thermos and Skulker, with a yelp, was struck by blue-white light and sucked into the thermos. The boy capped the thermos and disappeared.

Remus looked back at those who were watching the battle to find them going about their daily business as if nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred; Remus had the feeling that what just happened was a regular occurrence.

Shaking his head, he started walking again keeping an eye out for anymore specters before he finally reached FentonWorks.

* * *

Danny, returning the thermos to its spot on the kitchen table, sighed and sank onto the couch. "How'd you manage to distract mom and dad _this _time?" he asked.

"Same way as always. Jazz told me to tell you that you owe her two now," Tucker said.

"At least I got here with some time to spare," Danny said. "Still, can't believe the fruitloop wants to find out where I'm going so bad that he sent Skulker to find out who's picking us up."

"Don't know what he expects to get outta that," Sam said. "I mean, it's not like he'll figure out where we're going just based on who picks us up."

"Who knows why the fruitloop does anything," Danny said rolling his eyes.

A knock sounded on the door and Danny glanced toward it suddenly feeling the nervousness he had been feeling the night before. He could feel that Sam and Tucker were in the same boat; they were excited about attending Hogwarts and yet that didn't mean they were looking forward to leaving their families for an entire school year.

He sent what he hoped was comforting ripples through the links and he could feel them doing the same thing.

"I guess I'll get it," Jazz said irritably as she left the kitchen and walked over to the door before she opened it. "Hi, you must be the person Professor Snape said would be coming by. Come in."

"Thank you," a soft voice said and a man around the same age as Snape walked into the living room; he had light brown hair and there were scars on his face and his neck. What was odd were his eyes; they were green and yet Danny was positive he saw a ring of amber. He decided that it was just a trick of the light.

Maddie and Jack entered the living room. "Oh, hello, you must be Mr. Lupin," Maddie said.

"Please call me Remus," the man said softly with a faint smile.

"All right Remus. Danny? Sam? Tucker? Are you ready to go?" Maddie asked looking at the three children.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Danny said.

Maddie walked over to join him before hugging him. "You'll do great, Danny. I know you will. I love you."

"Love you too, mom." Danny rested his head on his mother's chest before closing his eyes. He was feeling strangely reluctant to leave but, eventually, he removed himself from his mother's arms. His father gave him a hug and grinned.

"Your mom's right, Danny-boy, you're gonna do great. You're a Fenton!" Jack said.

Danny gave him a small amused smile before looking at Sam and Tucker and the three of them walked over to join Remus who had already shrunk their trunks. He smiled gently at him. "You aren't the only student to be reluctant to leave your family, Mr.…"

"Just call me Danny," Danny said.

"All right Danny," Remus said. "Come, the train leaves at five our time and you'll need time to put your trunks away and find a compartment."

Remus led the way down the street and toward the city limits of Amity Park. Once they were past it, Remus pulled out a can. Sam and Tucker looked at Danny as he turned to gaze at Amity Park, at the home he wouldn't be seeing for nine months.

_Please be right Clockwork,_ Danny thought; he did not want to return to his home to find it in ruins or overrun.

With a heavy sigh, Danny turned before touching the can, Sam and Tucker followed suit and Remus activated the portkey.

They stopped briefly at the American Ministry before they were sent to King's Cross. Remus, pocketing the portkey the American Minister had given him, turned to gaze at the three of them. He pulled out three vials and handed them to Danny, Sam and Tucker who swallowed it to ease their stomachs.

"Now, do you have your tickets?" Remus asked handing them their trunks and Sam's cat carrier where Nyx was fast asleep. How she didn't wake up when they were transported to both the American Ministry and King's Cross, Danny didn't know.

He, Sam and Tucker nodded.

"Okay, to reach Platform 9 and ¾, all you have to do is go to the barrier between platforms nine and ten and walk through the barrier," Remus said.

Danny, Sam and Tucker stared at him surprise going through their links.

"Go through a stone barrier, right," Sam said flatly.

"It's only an illusion," Remus said calmly. "If you're nervous, most people suggest that you run. It won't hurt you." He looked at the watch he had on his wrist before adding, "I have to go now."

"Bye and thanks for bringing us here," Danny said.

Remus nodded and disappeared with a _crack_ that distilled the air.

"Wow, that's like Plasmius's teleportation," Danny said amazed.

"Except that it made a noise," Sam said.

"I wonder what that was," Tucker said.

"Well, I guess we can always ask. We should probably find this barrier." _Though I still don't know about running through a stone barrier,_ Danny thought as the three of them began walking with the crowd toward platform 9.

* * *

Harry Potter was silent during the entire car ride to King's Cross station. He just kept his gaze out the window, watched the houses go by and thought about Hogwarts. It was so surreal. Only a month ago, Harry didn't know magic existed and then he discovered that not only did magic exist but he was also a wizard. He also learned that his parents hadn't died in a car crash, they were killed by a dark wizard who's name Hagrid had afraid to say; Voldemort.

Despite all of that, things didn't change in the Dursley household except that Harry got Dudley's second bedroom and his aunt and uncle left him alone during the last month. Unfortunately, they also locked his stuff in the cupboard under the stairs so Harry wasn't able to read any of his books before school started. He could only hope that his primary school teacher was wrong and the teachers at Hogwarts wouldn't expect him to have started reading the books.

Shaking his head, Harry watched as the car came to a stop before the door opened and his uncle, Vernon, climbed out of the car. He was a beefy man with a thick mustache and cool eyes; they glared at Harry as the small boy got out of the car taking the cage that held the owl Hagrid gave him, whom he named Hedwig, out with him.

"Good luck finding this nonexistent Platform 9 and ¾," Vernon sneered after he got Harry's stuff out before he got into the car and drove away.

_How _am_ I going to find this platform?_ Harry thought putting his stuff on a trolley to move it around better before he decided maybe he could ask someone. He started pushing the trolley looking around for someone who could help him.

The first person he asked looked at him like he was crazy and, after telling him it didn't exist, walked away muttering something about "crazy kids and their delusions". Harry sighed looking around for someone, anyone, who could help him find the platform.

"Hey, you look lost."

Harry jumped before turning to find a boy his age with messy black hair and ice-blue eyes pushing his own trolley; behind him was a girl their age with violet eyes and black hair and a boy their age with a red beret on his head and glasses over unusual turquoise-colored eyes. They were pushing trolleys as well.

Harry couldn't help but blush. "Um, you might think I'm crazy but I'm looking for Platform 9 and ¾," he said.

"Nah, we don't think you're crazy. That's where we're going too," the boy with the glasses said.

"Remus told us how to get onto the platform. We're not really sure it'll work but he said it would," the girl added.

Harry was relieved. "Could you maybe help then?" he asked cautiously.

"Sure," the black-haired boy said. "I'm Danny by the way. That's Tucker and that's Sam," he pointed to the boy with the glasses and the girl respectively.

"I'm Harry," Harry said shyly. At least here, he wouldn't have to worry about Dudley driving way potential friends and Danny, Sam and Tucker seemed nice.

The four of them began walking through the crowd again until they came to the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten just in time to see a red-haired woman holding the hands of a red-haired girl disappear into the brick wall.

Harry jumped eyes wide.

"Wow, Remus wasn't kidding," Sam said. "You really just go through it."

"It's almost five. We should get going," Danny said before he looked at Harry. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine so I just run through it?" Harry asked gesturing to the stone barrier.

"That's what Remus said," Tucker said.

"Hey, why don't I go first and then you guys follow?" Danny suggested.

"Fine by me," Sam and Tucker said.

"Uh…okay," Harry said. He would feel better knowing if they would be able to go through with all their stuff.

Danny nodded before he, pushing his trolley, ran toward the barrier before disappearing through it.

"Cool. See you on the other side, Tuck," Sam said before she ran toward the barrier and disappeared through it as well.

"You wanna go first?" Tucker asked looking at Harry.

"Um sure," Harry said deciding he may as well get it over with. He ran toward the wall, closing his eyes as he neared it and then he was suddenly on the other side. Opening his eyes, he spotted a sign hanging nearby that read _Platform 9 and ¾._ To the right of where he stood was a bright red train and, all around him, were students pushing trolleys, students carrying cats or toads and students already dressed in their Hogwarts uniforms.

Harry, remembering that Tucker still had to come through, hastily moved away from the barrier just as Tucker, with his trolley, came through. He immediately went over to join Danny and Sam who were standing nearby.

A horn sounded followed by the conductor telling them that they had five minutes before the train would depart. Harry pushed his trolley toward the train losing sight of Danny, Sam and Tucker in the crowd. Getting help from one of the men working on the train to put his stuff on the train, he climbed on and looked for an empty compartment.

He found one and immediately stepped into it sitting down beside the window though making sure to take out his wand to make sure he didn't sit on it. The nervousness he had been feeling earlier was fading and excitement was beginning to set in. He was going to be a wizard like his mum and dad.

He also wondered what happened to the three Americans—he recognized the accent—who helped him onto the platform. He also had to wonder why Americans were attending Hogwarts.

A red-head with blue eyes poked his head into the compartment. "Hey, can I sit here? All the other compartments are full," he said.

"Sure," Harry said and the boy, with a relieved smile, walked over before sitting across from Harry.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," the boy said.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said.

Ron's eyes widened. "So it's true! Do you…do you really got the scar?" he asked in a whisper.

Harry nodded before lifting up his bangs to show the scar.

"Wicked," Ron said.

The train started moving; Harry and Ron sat in silence for a long moment before Harry, curious, asked, "So, are all your family wizards?"

"I think we've got someone on mum's side who's an accountant but we don't talk about him," Ron said. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts."

"Sixth?"

Ron nodded looking gloomy. "Yeah, you could say I got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie, they're the oldest, have already left—Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was captain of the Quidditch team. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny."

Ron's voice turned bitter as he said, "Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first."

Harry blinked not knowing what to say.

A dimpled woman pushing a trolley went by the compartment at that moment. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked.

Ron, who pulled out a bag of sandwiches, looked up. "No thanks, I'm all set," he said holding up the bag.

Harry pulled some of the coins he still had from his trip to Diagon Alley. "We'll take the lot," he said.

"Whoa," Ron said surprised.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few compartments away, Danny, Sam and Tucker were looking at the myriad of different treats they bought from the woman with the trolley with a little of the money they still had from their trip to Diagon Alley. Danny found he really liked the sugar quills; Sam enjoyed the pumpkin pastries they got and Tucker liked everything.

"Aren't we going to have dinner when we get to Hogwarts?" Sam asked looking at Tucker.

"I think so," Danny said. "But Tucker's stomach is bottomless. He could finish all of this and dinner and still have room for more."

"Hey," Tucker protested though Danny only felt amusement through the links.

Sam gazed out the window. She was sitting across from Danny having reached the compartment first and claimed a window seat. That left Tucker and Danny to fight for the other window seat but Danny won. Tucker was seated next to Danny chewing on a chocolate frog while looking at the card, which had the image of an old man with a long white beard dressed in colorful robes. Below the picture was the name _Albus Dumbledore_.

Tucker turned the picture to read the back but, when he turned it back, he looked dumbfounded. "Hey, he's gone."

"What?" Danny looked over at the card to find that the place where Dumbledore's image had been was gone. "Huh, he is."

As he sat back, he looked out the window at the blurring landscape that rushed past them.

Sam, turning her gaze away from the window, picked up another pumpkin pastry before opening it and taking a bite. "So, what house do you think you'll be in? I say Danny goes to Gryffindor," she said.

Danny was about to protest when he thought about it. "I think I agree with you though I can see you in Gryffindor too, Sam," he said before he looked at Tucker. "I say either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw for Tucker."

Tucker, chewing on another chocolate frog, thought about it before he nodded. "I agree," he said.

The door opened at that moment and a kid with light-brown hair and brown eyes poked his head into the compartment. "Um, hey, have you seen a toad around here?" he asked.

The three friends shook their heads. "Sorry," Danny said.

"Oh, well, uh thanks," the boy said and walked away.

"Poor toad, I hope it doesn't get hurt," Sam said. "Maybe we should've offered to help look."

"It could be anywhere, Sam," Tucker said.

"Yeah, I know but…Danny could search this entire train himself."

Danny shook his head. "I'm going to avoid using my ghost powers for as long as I possibly can."

"Might be best," Tucker said, "but at least we know none of your old enemies can attack you at Hogwarts 'cause they need permission."

"Yeah, I'm glad about that too," Danny said, "though it's going to take some getting used to."

"Having to get used to _not_ fighting ghosts, yeah, that's not normal," Sam said.

"My family isn't normal period," Danny said.

"True and neither are our links," Tucker said.

Danny nodded in agreement before falling silent when a bushy-haired girl poked her head into the compartment and began looking around. "Excuse me, have you seen a toad? Neville lost his," she said.

"Nope," Tucker said.

"Sorry," Danny said.

"I can help you look if you want," Sam said apparently deciding that she would help out.

The girl smiled. "Thanks, I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger."

"I'm Sam Manson. Those two dolts are Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton." Sam's amusement that rippled through the links contradicted the insult.

"Hey, we're not dolts," Tucker protested amused.

Sam chuckled before leaving the compartment.

* * *

"Hey, want to see a spell my brother Fred gave me?" Ron asked as Harry finished reading the back of the Albus Dumbledore card he got with his chocolate frog, said frog had hopped out of the window.

"Sure," Harry said curious.

"It's supposed to turn Scabbers," Ron gestured to the rat that had once belonged to his brother Percy but now belonged to him, "yellow." He pulled out an old wand before clearing his throat and pointing his wand at Scabbers.

Before he could speak the spell, though, a bushy-haired girl with brown eyes and Sam appeared, the girl began looking around the compartment before looking at Ron. "Have you guys seen a toad?" she asked.

"No, sorry," Harry said.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Well, let's see then," the girl said.

Ron cleared his throat again before pointing his wand at Scabbers who was burrowing into an empty box of Bertie's Every Flavor Beans. "Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" His wand sparked but all it did was startle the rat causing it to jump and the box it was burrowing into to fall out.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl asked. "It's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me." She walked into the compartment and pointed her wand at Harry before saying, "_oculus reparo_." A moment later, the tape vanished between Harry's glasses fixing them.

He pulled them off looking at them curiously while the girl went on to say, "Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard—I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough—I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

Harry was surprised she didn't pass out from talking so fast.

"Ron Weasley," Ron said.

"Harry Potter," Harry said.

"Are you really?" Hermione said. "I know all about you, of course—I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"I am?" Harry said surprised.

"Goodness, didn't you know? I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," Hermione said. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best…"

"All the houses are good and bad in their own way, that's what Professor Snape told Danny, Tucker and I when we went to Diagon Alley," Sam said.

"I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad," Hermione added as if Sam hadn't spoken and Sam looked irritated. "Anyway, you two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." She walked off.

"It's spooky," Ron said. "She knows more about you than you do!"

"Who doesn't?" Harry said before looking at Sam. "Hey Sam."

"Hey Harry," Sam said. "I'll see you later. I'm going to keep looking for a bit for Neville's toad before I go back to my compartment." She walked off.

"You know her?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "She and her two friends Danny and Tucker helped me find the platform," he said.

"You didn't know where the platform was?" Now Ron looked confused.

"Erm, no one told me and my aunt and uncle didn't know," Harry admitted. "But we should probably get changed."

Ron shrugged. "Okay," he said.

* * *

Danny and Tucker, having already changed into their robes, felt Sam's irritation before she stormed into the compartment. "What's the matter, Sam?" Danny asked placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"That girl who was asking around for Neville's toad, Hermione, is so annoying," Sam complained though she did relax as Danny and Tucker sent comforting ripples through the links. "And it's not the Paulina annoying either. That I could deal with."

"She didn't seem like that when she was talking to us," Tucker said. "What changed?"

"I don't know. But did you know that kid, Harry, is famous?" Sam said.

"He is?" Danny echoed surprised.

Sam nodded. "I don't know why but, apparently, Hermione's read all about him."

"That's creepy. I'd hate for someone to know everything about me."

"Wait, doesn't Vlad know everything about you?" Tucker asked.

"I really hope not but it's Vlad we're talking about. He puts the creep in creepy."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Well, I need to go get changed, I'll be right back," she said before she left the compartment; she came back a moment later dressed in her robes and, briefly, the three of them heard a commotion occur nearby.

Danny, Sam and Tucker poked their heads out of their compartments just in time to see a pale-haired boy and his two companions running down the corridor. They exchanged glances. "Do we really want to know?" Danny asked.

"Not really," Tucker said.

"It's not our problem," Sam said.

With that, the three of them reentered their compartment just as a voice echoed throughout the train saying, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

"I wonder how," Sam said.

"With magic," Danny said and Sam smacked him on the shoulder causing all three of them to wince.

"Guys, I'm starting to feel nervous again," Tucker said worriedly.

Danny nodded as well doing his best to quell the flutter of nerves in his stomach. He took Tucker's hand in his and Sam's in the other. They didn't mind though; it was comforting. They could comfort each other through their links but doing that while holding hands always made it stronger.

Together, they stepped out onto a tiny, dark platform. It was cold and Sam and Tucker shivered; Danny didn't get cold easily whether in his human or ghost form so he didn't notice. A lamp started bobbing over the heads of the students at that moment before a voice called out, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me~"

Danny, Sam and Tucker released each other's hands before stumbling after the large man with the big, hairy face down a steep, narrow path. It was dark on either side of them; Danny couldn't see what else surrounded him since his night vision only worked while in ghost form. No one spoke though a boy nearby sniffed once or twice.

Then, they came to the edge of a great black lake that stretched to a high mountain on top of which was a vast castle with windows that sparkled beneath the starlight and many turrets and towers; Danny was positive Vlad's castle and his chalet in the Rockies put together would only be half, if not less, the size of the castle he was looking at.

"It's huge," Tucker said.

"Bigger than Vlad's castle and chalet put together," Danny agreed.

"I wonder if anyone's ever gotten lost," Sam said.

"I hope we don't," Tucker said.

"Don't jinx us," Danny said and Tucker glared at him though he knew Danny was only kidding.

There were boats on the edge of the bank and the hairy man told them to get on the boats. "Only four to a boat," he said.

Danny, Sam and Tucker made their way to one boat and were joined by a girl with blonde hair. Once everyone was in a boat, with the big man having a boat to himself, he called, "Right then—_forward!_"

The fleet of little boats moved off at once, gliding across a lake that was smooth like black glass speckled with stars. Danny, Sam and Tucker were as silent as everyone else, staring up at the great castle as they sailed nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the nine page chapter 4**

**Darth: I liked it**

**Blaze: you always like it**

**Darth: true, what's next?**

**Blaze: the Sorting and the first night**

**Darth: cool so chapter 6 will be classes?**

**Blaze: yup**

**Vladdie-pie: Why won't you tell me where you are going?**

**Danny: because I don't want to, fruitloop**

**Vladdie-pie: (scowls)**

**Voldymuffin: who are you?**

**Severus: (accidentally hits Voldymuffin with sledgehammer)**

**Voldymuffin: (flies back into Far Frozen)**

**Frostbite: (freezes Voldymuffin again)**

**Vladdie-pie: how can you accidentally hit someone with a sledgehammer?**

**Severus: (shrugs)**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and I will post chapter 5 as soon as I possibly can**


	5. 5: The Sorting

**Thank you to the 9 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest. Well, here is chapter 5 and I hope that you like it. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated**

* * *

**5**

**The Sorting**

* * *

When the boats came to a stop, Harry and Ron followed the rest of the first years up the steps to the doorway leading into the large castle. As they walked, he noticed that Neville was still sniffing likely from his lost toad. Danny, Sam and Tucker, who were walking in front of him, were talking quietly to each other.

"This would be a good thing to try and draw," Danny commented.

"You haven't drawn anything since the accident, huh?" Sam said softly.

_Accident?_ Harry thought curiously before looking at Ron but he was looking around and it didn't look like he heard Sam's words.

"Not really," Danny admitted. "Those first couple of months it was hard to keep a hold on _anything_—I was banned from handling anything breakable at school after all—let alone a pencil. And after that, things just went too crazy for me to even thinking about drawing again."

"You should start again. We know you love drawing as much as you love astronomy. You're not gonna have to worry about g…" Tucker winced when Sam elbowed him in the side before saying, "er, that craziness here too."

"I'll think about it," Danny said. "I think I packed my sketchbook but I'll have to check."

The three of them fell silent as they neared the great doors in front of him. Harry hoped no one caught him eavesdropping since he knew that was rude—his aunt did teach him manners even if he never used them because his aunt never wanted him around their guests.

Hagrid knocked on the door three times and, a moment later, the door opened to reveal a tall, stern-looking woman with a pointed black hat on her head. "The firs' years, Professor," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here," the woman said before she turned and led the way into the great hall. Harry stared in amazement at the huge entrance hall of the castle and he briefly overheard Danny tell his friends "this is bigger than my whole house."

He could see that the others were in awe. One of the students pointed to a portrait and said, "It's moving!"

Harry turned to where the student was pointing to find that the portrait was, indeed, moving. The portrait also spoke. "I say, it is rude to point, young lady," the portrait said.

The girl, cheeks reddening in embarrassment, lowered her head. "Sorry," she said.

The professor led them into a small room near the great double doors before turning to face them. "I am Professor McGonagall," she said. "Soon, you will join your classmates in the Great Hall but first you will be Sorted. While here at Hogwarts, your House is like your family. Any good deeds or good work or performances will result in your House being rewarded points. Any rule-breaking will result in a deduction of points. At the end of the year, whichever house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup."

"The four Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin," McGonagall added. "Now, I suggest you prepare yourself and I will be back shortly." With that, the stern-looking woman left the room.

Harry, feeling nervous again, decided to distract himself from his nerves. "So, how do you think we'll be sorted?" he asked.

"I dunno," Ron said. "My brother Fred said that we'd have to fight a troll."

"I think that's stupid," Sam said rolling her eyes rolling her eyes.

Ron looked at her. "Well, maybe it is but that's what my brother said," he said.

"You sound American. What's an American doing here?" Malfoy asked with a sneer.

"If you must know," Sam said flatly, "it's the American Ministry of Magic's stupid law that Danny, Tucker and I go to school outside America."

"I've never heard of that law. I hear that all the schools in America are wonderful. Why would the American Ministry want to send three American students to a school outside their country?" Hermione asked. She was still talking a bit fast but Harry was able to make out everything she said.

"It's because we were born and raised in Amity Park," Tucker declared.

Quite a few of the first years gasped, exchanged glances, started talking to each other or, in Malfoy's case, narrowed their eyes.

Harry, on the other hand, was just confused but he could see that Hermione and a few others looked just as confused as him. He looked at Ron who was staring at the American trio with wide eyes. "Um, what's so important about Amity Park, Ron?" he asked.

Ron looked at him. "Blimey, Harry, you mean you don't know?" he said surprised.

Harry shook his head feeling a bit embarrassed that he didn't know.

"Amity Park is the biggest hive of spiritual activity in the world, Harry," Ron said.

Harry didn't know what that meant and he said as much.

Ron's brow furrowed. "I don't know how to explain it 'cause I don't understand it much myself. Dad knows a bit but only 'cause he works in the Ministry."

"Shows how much you know, Weasley," Malfoy sneered. "Allow me to enlighten you. Amity Park is called the biggest hive of spiritual activity in the world because there are a lot of a type of ghost that's rare in the British Wizarding world; specters."

"What are specters?" Harry asked.

"Ghosts who can go intangible at will, are usually tangible, are more powerful than the other type of ghost out there, shades, and more often than not have powers," Danny said.

"How'd you know…? Oh right, you live there, of course you'd know about specters," Malfoy said narrowing his eyes though his voice sounded curious.

"That still doesn't explain why the American Ministry made a law saying that students who are born and raised in Amity Park have to go to a school outside their own country," Hermione said.

"Yeah, we don't get it either," Tucker said.

"But Professor Snape said that it's 'cause the American Ministry's paranoid because ghosts, I mean specters, are powerful and we've seen enough specters in action to know how powerful and destructive they can be," Sam said.

Harry was positive he heard Danny mutter "not my fault" but shook his head. He must have been hearing things. Sam rolled her eyes at Danny before murmuring something Harry was too far away to hear.

Before anyone could reply to Sam's words, Professor McGonagall walked back into the room and looked at the gathered group of first years. "We are ready for you," she said.

* * *

Danny swallowed his nervousness before looking at Sam and Tucker. The talk about Amity Park had taken Danny's mind off his nerves but, now that they were getting closer to the Sorting, he was nervous again. He didn't know which House he would be going into though Sam seemed to think he'd go into Gryffindor and he didn't want to be separated from his friends. He, Sam and Tucker have been inseparable since they were five; he hoped that the Sorting wouldn't force them apart.

"I'm nervous," Tucker said as they trailed along with the group of first years into the Great Hall.

"You're not the only one," Sam said. "It's going to be weird if we end up in different houses. The only time we've ever been apart is when we spend time at our own homes."

"Yeah, your mom got so irritated 'cause of that," Tucker said.

Danny smiled. "She threatened a restraining order against my parents but I think she remembered the last time she tried to force you to not hang out with Tuck and me," he said to Sam.

"Yeah so now she's thinking of putting it on your parents and not you," Sam said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did. Your parents can't stand Danny's parents," Tucker said.

"The feeling's mutual," Danny said.

The three of them were looking around the Great Hall as they spoke; they spotted four long tables already almost entirely filled with students dressed in their Hogwarts robes; candles floated in midair over the tables and, when Danny looked up, he found himself gazing at the starry sky above.

"Oh wow," he said.

"It's spelled to resemble whatever it looks like outside. I read about that in _Hogwarts, A History,_" Hermione said to the girl walking beside her but Danny overheard her; actually, he could hear quite a bit of people talking and not all of them were among the first years. His ghost half did enhance all of his senses including his hearing after all.

McGonagall led them to the front of the Great Hall were a three-legged stool rested. On it was a battered looking hat. Danny examined it, not really getting it, until it straightened and began singing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!*_

Once the hat finished singing, McGonagall pulled out a roll of parchment and unrolled it. "When I call your name, step forward so you can be sorted. Abbot, Hannah," she called out.

The blonde girl who had been in the same boat as Danny, Sam and Tucker, looked up before nervously stepping forward; she sat down on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on her head. There was a long moment of silence before the Hat shouted out "_Hufflepuff!_" and cheers erupted from the table at the far right of the Great Hall.

Hannah, smiling and hopping off the stool, made her way over to the table before sitting down.

"Bones, Susan," McGonagall called out and so the Sorting went on. As the Sorting went on, Danny found himself getting more and more nervous but he was thankful for Sam and Tucker. The three of them were trying to help each other overcome their nervousness—they were also holding hands but that has been a common occurrence since they were small so they didn't notice when they did that anymore—and it seemed to be working.

"Fenton, Daniel," McGonagall called out after the kid before Danny was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Go on, Danny," Sam said with an encouraging smile.

Danny released Sam and Tucker's hands before walking over to the stool. He sat down and McGonagall put the hat on his head.

'_Ah, you definitely are unlike any I have Sorted before,_' a voice sounded in the confines of Danny's mind startling him.

_Um, who are you?_ He thought figuring if the hat was talking to him inside his mind then he would be able to hear the question.

'_I am the Sorting Hat. Now, let me look. I have never Sorted a half-ghost before. Of course, I have never met a half-ghost before you,_" the Sorting Hat said.

Danny started.

'_Yes, I do know. It's all in your mind but worry not for I will not tell anyone. Now, where to put you? You have an insane amount of courage; you aren't afraid to fight any of the ghosts that started appearing in your hometown. Granted, I am unsure if that is your human half or your ghost half. You also have a very strong love of Astronomy and you have pretty ambitious goals. Hmmm._'

The Sorting Hat was silent for a moment. '_Let's see. You love Astronomy and you found most of the books you read before you came here interesting, which is understandable. Most muggleborns find the books interesting, those who read them anyway. But you actually took the time to read them_.'

_My sister and my parents insisted on it,_ Danny thought.

'_Yes, I know, but you agreed to it and you enjoyed yourself. Perhaps Ravenclaw? No, I see that while you did enjoy it, you will not fit in with the other Ravenclaws. Let's look deeper. You have much loyalty, especially to your two best friends. Ah, I see something. There is a bond between you; a magical one that looks like it is powerful. That is most interesting and definitely explains why you feel such loyalty and protectiveness toward your friends. However, you are also loyal to your family, as is obvious by the way you refused to accept a certain person named Plasmius's offer_. _You are also very compassionate even though people don't see you as the hero you try to be. That doesn't stop you from protecting your hometown. However, while you will find true friends in Hufflepuff, I do not think that is the best house for you._'

'_As I said before, you have ambitious goals. I have Sorted some people who sought to be astronauts just like you but they never had such obstacles in their way, most important of all of them is your ghost half. But you still want to be one. Hmm, I also see that you can become clever during fights with your enemy, you are very witty and you have outwitted Plasmius even if you are not a good liar, to put it mildly. Perhaps Slytherin?_'

'_But, as I said before, you have an insane amount of courage. You have fought ghosts that were more powerful than you, like Plasmius, and you still got back up even when they beat you. You also have very high set of morals that you refuse to go against and you can have a tendency to be very reckless at times. You would do well in Gryffindor as well._'

'_It would appear, I have narrowed it down to three as I do not think you would fit in with the Ravenclaws. After observing your mind, I believe I have finally found the House that I feel you can benefit from the most. So, that being said, it better be…Gryffindor!_"

The last word was shouted out of the hat and the Gryffindor table, which was characterized by red and gold just as McGonagall said, erupted into cheers while Danny, hopping off the hat, handed it back to McGonagall. He smiled at Sam and Tucker before making his way to the Gryffindor table and sitting down.

The other Gryffindors greeted him before turning their attention back to the front of the Great Hall.

"Foley, Tucker," McGonagall called out.

Tucker, uncertainty flashing through the bond, walked over to the stool before sitting down.

* * *

'_Ah, I see that you are very intelligent when it comes to technology, even for an eleven-year-old,_' the voice whispered nearly causing Tucker to jump out of his skin. '_Be calm, I am merely the Sorting Hat. Now, let's look. You have intelligence and you are an overall good student when you are not busy hunting ghosts. You are also very loyal to your two friends and that bond that connects you is very strong._'

'_Hmmm, looking into your mind, I can see that Gryffindor will be a good house for you but you would do great in Ravenclaw as well, it's all in your mind. However, I do not think it would be wise to break up such a powerful magical bond so it better be…Gryffindor!_"

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table and Danny's relief surge through the links as Tucker, hopping off the stool, handed the hat back to McGonagall before making his way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Wow, it was weird, it actually talked to me in my mind," Tucker said as the next student was called up.

"Yeah, did the same with me," Danny said. "Apparently, there were three different houses I could've gone into."

"For me, it was only two; Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"Told you so."

Tucker playfully shoved Danny.

* * *

"Granger, Hermione."

Sam watched as the bushy-haired girl that Sam still found annoying made her way through the crowd of first years before sitting down on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and, after several long minutes, the hat finally shouted out "_Gryffindor!_"

_Huh, would never have guessed that,_ Sam thought watching the girl as she handed the hat back and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

She turned her gaze to the Sorting had as more people were Sorted. As they got into the M's, Sam felt Danny and Tucker sending their encouragement through the links and she felt better. She was still unsure of which house she'd be in though; if she was Sorted into a different house then things will be different especially because of how inseparable the three of them have been since they were five.

"Malfoy, Draco," McGonagall called out after Neville Longbottom, the kid who lost his toad, was Sorted into Gryffindor. The blonde boy that Sam remembered from the room who had sneered at Sam and her friends for being Americans walked over to the stool before sitting down.

"_Slytherin!_" The Sorting Hat shouted out almost before McGonagall finished placing it on Malfoy's head. Grinning as if he knew all along that was where he was going, Malfoy leapt off the stool and made his way to the Slytherin table.

"Manson, Samantha," McGonagall called out.

Sam gritted her teeth; she really hated her full name but she figured McGonagall had to call her by her full name. She made her way through the thinning number of first years before she sat down on the stool. She waited as McGonagall placed the hat on her head before she heard a voice in her mind.

'_Ah, you have an interesting mind but then, I find all minds interesting,_' the voice said.

_Who are you?_ Sam thought.

'_You aren't the only one who has asked me that today. I am the Sorting Hat. Now, let's see where to put you. I see you are extremely loyal to your two friends but then I expected that because that bond that connects you and your friends is very strong. I said as much to both of your friends._'

'_Hmmm, you have a love of nature and this is definitely the first time I have ever Sorted a self-proclaimed Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian. But that is beside the point, although it is interesting. I also see that you are very determined, you are not afraid to stand up for what you believe in, even if it goes against what your parents want from you and you have much courage. That being said, and because I firmly believe it would not be wise to break up such a powerful magical bond, it better be…Gryffindor!_"

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table though Sam could feel the relief coming through the links from Danny and Tucker. She hopped off the stool before handing the hat to McGonagall and making her way over to sit on Danny's other side relieved that she wouldn't be separated from her closest and best friends.

* * *

Harry watched as the three American friends were Sorted into Gryffindor before turning his gaze to the stool as the next name was called up. He was getting increasingly nervous but he tried his best to hide how nervous he was feeling. He knew he wasn't the only one of those who were remaining to be Sorted.

After the Patil twins were sorted—Padma went to Ravenclaw and Parvati went to Gryffindor—McGonagall looked at her scroll. "Potter, Harry," she called.

Immediately, the Great Hall went so quiet you could probably hear a pen drop. Harry slowly made his way forward as every eye in the Great Hall was trained on him. _I wish they'd stop looking me like that,_ Harry thought as he sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

'_Ah, I have waited a long time to Sort you. Hmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?_'

Hoping the Sorting Hat would hear him, Harry thought, _not Slytherin, not Slytherin._ He didn't want to be in the same house as Malfoy.

'_Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No?_'

Harry remembered Ollivander telling him that Voldemort did great things, even if they were terrible, and he had been in Slytherin. He found himself even more reluctant to go into that House. _Please, anything but Slytherin,_ he thought.

'_Well, if you're sure, better be…Gryffindor!_"

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Harry, with a smile, hopped off the stool, handed the hat back to McGonagall and walked over to sit in front of Danny, Sam and Tucker.

McGonagall went on with the list; Ron was Sorted into Gryffindor and the last kid on the list, Blaise Zabini, was Sorted into Slytherin. Then McGonagall put the scroll away and Headmaster Dumbledore—Harry recognized him from the chocolate frog card—stood up.

"Before we begin the feast, I have a few words to say," Dumbledore began. "Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak." Then he gestured with his wand and, to Harry's amazement, the table was filled with plates of food of all kinds.

"Awesome!" Tucker cried before he happily began filling his plate. Harry noticed he went for the meats and he also noticed that Sam, noticing that, shuddered as she filled her plate with salad and other vegetables.

He was unsure of what to take; normally, he didn't get fed much at the Dursley's and, while he figured that things were different here, old habits die hard.

Danny, who was filling his own plate with some food, frowned at him. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

"Huh, oh right." Harry didn't know what to take so he just picked up a little bit of everything hoping no one would get mad if he didn't finish it all. He was not used to having so much food and actually being able to eat some of it. As he filled his plate with a little of everything, he couldn't help but glance at the table at the head of the group.

He winced when his scar hurt while he was looking at Professor Quirrel and the dark-haired, hook-nosed professor seated next to him. "Who's that professor sitting next to Professor Quirrel?" he asked Percy, Ron's brother who was also a prefect.

Before Percy could reply, Danny, who had followed Harry's gesture with his eyes, said, "That's Professor Snape, he was the one that brought me, Sam and Tucker our letters and was the one who took us to Diagon Alley."

"He did? I thought Professor McGonagall spoke with all the muggleborns," Percy said.

"I dunno, maybe she was busy?"

"What subject does he teach?" Harry asked.

"Potions," Danny said.

"But everyone knows he's really into the dark arts, he's been after Professor Quirrel's job for years," Percy said.

Harry turned his gaze away from the Head Table when Ron, looking at Sam's plate, asked, "That's your dinner?"

"She's an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian," Danny said.

"What's that?"

"It means she doesn't eat anything with a face on it."

"I'm still trying to figure out how she can live without meat," Tucker said.

"I can do without meat easily. You wouldn't last a day," Sam said.

"Of course I wouldn't," Tucker said.

Danny sighed before, suddenly, a head popped up through the middle of the table causing Harry to jump and Danny to start. If Harry had been looking at Danny, he would have seen the blue mist but the small boy was focused on the ghost.

"Hello," the ghost said. "I am Sir Nicholas Mimsy-Propington, ghost of the House of Gryffindor, and it is my honor to welcome you to Gryffindor." He then flew through the table before turning around in the aisle between tables as the first years turned to look at him.

"I know you, you're Nearly Headless Nick," Ron exclaimed.

Harry noticed Danny wince and shake his head muttering something under his breath.

The ghost looked insulted. "I prefer Sir Nicholas or just Sir," he said.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked.

Again, the ghost looked upset. "Like this," he said and proceeded to reveal that his head hadn't been chopped off entirely. Harry winced and heard quite a few of the girls saying "ew" when they saw that.

"It is nice to meet you, Sir Nicholas," Danny said politely.

The ghost and every first year turned as one to look at Danny.

"You as well. Might I have your name as you are polite enough to greet me by my preferred name?" Sir Nicholas said.

"I'm Danny, Danny Fenton," Danny said.

Sir Nicholas looked a little surprised but all he said was, "Well met, Mr. Fenton. I was told that you might have a connection with someone the other ghosts and I wish to speak to. Am I correct in assuming you have a way of contacting the specter Danny Phantom? We were told that he would be coming here."

Harry's brow furrowed; he's never heard that name before but he figured that it was one of the specters in Amity Park.

Danny briefly looked at Sam and Tucker before looking back at Sir Nicholas. "I should be able to get a message to him. Where do you want to meet him?"

"Let me speak to the others and I will get back to you on that, Mr. Fenton," Sir Nicholas said before he floated over to the ghosts floating over the other three tables.

"Who's Danny Phantom?" Ron asked.

"He's a specter, one of the few out there who's actually good despite common belief, who protects our hometown," Danny explained.

"I didn't know specters could be good," Percy said. "But then, not much is known about specters, especially not the ones who frequent Amity Park."

Danny shrugged. "He's saved mine, Sam and Tuck's skins a few times," he said.

"Mr. Fenton?"

Danny turned and Harry and the rest of the group turned their gaze to Sir Nicholas as he came to a stop in front of them.

"I have discussed it with the others. Would you tell Phantom that we would like to meet him at midnight in the Astronomy Tower?"

"There's an Astronomy _Tower_?" Danny's eyes shone with excitement and Sam and Tucker exchanged amused glances.

"Yes there is, Mr. Fenton," Sir Nicholas said also looking faintly amused. "If Phantom needs help then simply have him ask the portraits for directions."

"All right, I'll give him the message," Danny said.

"I thank you, Mr. Fenton," Sir Nicholas said.

"You're welcome, Sir Nicholas."

Sir Nicholas floated away and Danny returned his attention to his meal.

"He seemed surprised that you called him by the name he preferred," Harry commented.

"Well, considering that he was called Nearly Headless Nick instead of his preferred name, I'm not surprised," Danny said. "Good thing he wasn't a specter—it's going to take some getting used to referring to the ghosts Sam, Tuck and I are so used to as specters—because specters are easily irritated with people not using their preferred names."

"Yeah, like Inviso-bill," Tucker said with a grin.

Danny scowled; Harry wondered why he was scowling.

Toward the end of dinner, Dumbledore stood up again. "Now that we are done with our dinner, I have a few announcements to make. First of all, to all first years and as a reminder to other years, the Forbidden Forest is, just as its name implies, forbidden. No one is allowed there. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch,"—he gestured toward an older man with long hair and a grumpy expression on his face standing nearby with a tabby cat in his arms—"has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Now then, classes begin tomorrow and I wish you all a good night's sleep."

Everyone began getting up and Percy called out, "First years, follow me," before leading the way out of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron ended up walking beside the American trio as they, and the rest of the first years, trailed after Percy.

"Wow, the staircases are moving," Sam exclaimed. "That's awesome. Reminds me a little of that painting I saw at the museum."

"Don't people get lost?" Tucker asked.

"Sometimes since the stairs do like changing at random times," Percy said not looking away from where he was walking. After walking up a flight of stairs—Harry was doing his best to remember the route they took—Percy came to a stop outside the portrait of a fat lady. "You need a password to enter the Gryffindor common room. This year it's _caput draconis_."

As he said it, the fat lady nodded her head and the portrait swung open to reveal an archway. Percy led them through the archway into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry gazed around. The common room was a circular room filled with squashy armchairs, tables and a bulletin board that was currently empty. There was a window looking out onto the grounds of the school and a large fireplace that dominated one of the walls. The walls were decorated with scarlet tapestries depicting witches, wizards and various animals.

Percy went on to explain a few other things to the gathered first years before finishing with, "the dormitories are through those doors. To the right is the girl's dormitory and to the left is the boy's dormitory." He walked away after he finished speaking and Harry and Ron made their way over to the staircase that would take them to the boy's dormitory. He saw Danny, Sam and Tucker talking with each other with their heads close together before they nodded and Danny and Tucker walked over to the doorway Harry was heading to while Sam made her way over to the one leading to the girl's dormitory.

The five of them, along with the other first year boys, ascended the staircase and entered their dormitory. Upon entering it, Harry noticed that it was really large. There was a centrally-located stove and seven four-poster beds around the stove; each bed was flanked by a set of windows with trunks resting at the foot of and a cabinet next to each bed. There was also some extra space in between each bed and around the stove.

"How'd our stuff get up here?" Tucker asked pointing to where one of the trunks was resting at the foot of one of the beds.

"I'm bet it was the House Elves," Seamus said.

"What are house-elves?" Danny asked walking over to the bed where his trunk was located. Harry walked over to his bed, which was on the other side of Danny's. He smiled when he saw Hedwig there and she chirped when she saw him.

"My mum says that house elves are magical creatures who serve witches and wizards," Seamus said.

"Serve? Like servants?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, kinda, I think it depends on who they serve. Mum says some witches and wizards are worse than others," Seamus said.

Harry sat down on his bed noticing that it was much more comfortable than the bed he had in Dudley's second bedroom. He smiled a little. _I can get used to this,_ he thought even though he knew it would only be until June.

* * *

Danny sat cross-legged on his bed chewing at the end of the pencil as he gazed at the drawing. He had decided to do what Tucker suggested and start drawing again; ever since his accident, he hadn't had much time just as Tucker said. For the first couple of months since the accident, his inability to control his intangibility made it difficult to hold anything—hence why he was banned from handling anything breakable—and the months that followed were focused on school and fighting ghosts.

Now that he was finally in a place where he wouldn't have to wake up really early in the morning to fight ghosts, Danny could take up his hobby again. It would also give him something to do until midnight since he didn't want to be late for his meeting with Sir Nicholas and the other ghosts. Based on what Clockwork told him, those ghosts were the reason he was able to attend Hogwarts after he made his decision and he felt it right that he met with them.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Tucker asked sitting down on the bed beside Danny.

Danny, lowering his pencil to the paper and sketching out one of the towers he saw on the boat ride to Hogwarts, said, "Tuck, you can see what I'm doing."

"Oh right." Tucker looked embarrassed before he smiled and said, "So you decided to start drawing again? No, wait, don't answer that, stupid question."

Danny chuckled before returning his attention to the sketch as he continued to sketch out the outline of one of the towers.

"What're you doing?" Harry asked curiously looking over at them from his bed. No one was asleep yet though it was almost nine. It was probably because the excitement of being at Hogwarts hadn't died down yet.

"Drawing," Danny said absently too focused on trying to get the tower down just as he remembered it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry getting out of his bed and walking over to join the two Americans. Peering over Danny's shoulder, he said, "Wow, that's actually pretty good."

"It's okay," Danny said modestly.

Tucker rolled his eyes. "He's drawing this based on memory," he added to Harry whose eyes went wide.

"Tuck!" Danny groaned lifting his head from the drawing and glaring at Tucker.

"What? It's true."

Danny shook his head with a faint smile before looking back at the drawing, pressing his lips together before he went back to working on the tower.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you been drawing?" Harry asked.

"Since my sister Jazz bought me my first sketchbook and my first pack of pencils when I was six."

"I remember that," Tucker said. "Your mom was afraid you'd stab yourself so she insisted that each pencil be dull."

"Thanks, Tuck, 'cause I'm _positive_ Harry wanted to know that," Danny said rolling his eyes.

Tucker blushed. "Sorry," he said.

Harry chuckled before he yawned. "I think I'm going to bed," he said. "Guess I'll see you in class tomorrow. Good night."

"Night, Harry," Danny said absently once again focused.

"Don't stay up too late, Danny," Tucker said. "I'm pretty sure the professors won't be too happy if you fall asleep during their class on the first day."

"Don't worry, Tuck," Danny said. "Good night."

"Good night." Tucker walked over to his bed before lying down.

Some time before midnight, Danny had managed to finish sketching the castle and was in the midst of sketching the forest he saw during the boat ride when he remembered that he still had to meet with the other ghosts. Sighing, he closed his sketchbook before getting to his feet and walking over to his trunk as quietly as he could to avoid waking anyone up. After putting his sketchbook and pencil away, Danny made his way into the bathroom before transforming.

Flying intangibly through the wall, Danny flew out of Gryffindor tower. Since he had some time before midnight, he decided that, since he didn't know where the Astronomy Tower was, he'd explore while looking for it. _Might as well get to know more about Hogwarts, it'd help me, Tucker and Sam not get lost,_ Danny thought weaving his way down the halls.

After he explored as much as he could in the limited time he had before his meeting, Danny set off to find a portrait that was awake and ask it where the Astronomy tower was. He found one near one of the ever-changing staircases—while it was cool like Sam said, it was still confusing—and floated down in front of it.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"What're you doing…? Wait, you're one of them specters, ain't ya?" the man in the portrait.

"Uh, yeah, can you tell me where the Astronomy Tower is?" Danny asked.

When the portrait came him the directions, Danny thanked it before flying off. Even with the directions from the portrait, it still took Danny some time to find the tower. Once he did though, he had to admit he fell in love. The tower allowed him a perfect view of the night sky and all the stars; Danny was now definitely looking forward to his Astronomy class; he just hoped they actually got to look at the stars.

Danny's ghost sense went off just as a "Hello Phantom" sounded

Danny turned around to find Sir Nicholas floating behind him. Beside him was a slender woman, a man covered in blood and chains and a fat man. "Um hi," Danny said.

"So you're Danny Phantom," the woman said.

"That's me. So, uh, you wanted to talk to me?" Danny said.

"That we did," Sir Nicholas. "And rest assured, we will not keep you long as we know that you have classes tomorrow."

"We just wished to introduce ourselves and meet you since it is not every day that Clockwork takes a personally interest in someone," the woman said.

"Oh," Danny said. "Well, I know Sir Nicholas."

Sir Nicholas nodded.

"I am the Fat Friar, the ghost of Hufflepuff House," the fat man said.

"I'm the Gray Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw House," the woman said.

"I'm the Bloody Baron, the ghost of Slytherin House," the third man said gruffly.

"Nice to meet you," Danny said. "Clockwork said that I needed your permission to attend Hogwarts so, uh, thanks for giving it."

"You're welcome," the Fat Friar said with a small smile. "We've heard of what you do over in Amity Park and, while some of us refuse to believe it unless we have proof,"—he glared at the Bloody Baron—"most of us think you are benevolent."

"All I said was that Clockwork had better be right, I never outright said Phantom wasn't benevolent," the Bloody Baron growled.

"We also decided to call you here to give you a warning," the Gray Lady said before the Fat Friar could reply to the Bloody Baron's words. "Students here are likely to be able to put together pieces of the truth quickly."

"I don't think it would hurt for people to know about Phantom," the Fat Friar said.

"They could connect the last names though," the Gray Lady said causing Danny to blush; he knew that the name he chose wasn't that subtle because it sounded like his name. She paused before adding, "But then if Phantom doesn't let on that his first name is the same as Danny _Fenton_'s then even if students noticed how similar they sound, they won't make the connection."

"I'm not planning on using my ghost powers while I'm here," Danny said.

The four ghosts exchanged glances before the Gray Lady said, "Clockwork paid us a second visit after he asked us for our permission. He told me to tell you that you won't have a choice because of how young you are and the fact that your ghost half is still developing; you'll _have _to use your powers. He told me to tell you that you don't have to use all of them but it would be good to keep in practice and you also don't have to use them every day. But you _have_ to use them."

Danny sighed but nodded.

"All right, that is all we had to tell you," Sir Nicholas said. "You may go back to bed now. Goodnight, Phantom, and have a good first day tomorrow."

"Thanks," Danny said before he left the Astronomy Tower and headed back to his dormitory.

* * *

"I will keep an eye on him," Sir Nicholas said looking at the other three ghosts. "I am sure he will not get into any trouble but it would be a good idea if he had someone who was looking out for his best interests, especially when it comes to his secret."

"We'll all help of course," the Fat Friar said. "But he's in your house so I think that'll be best."

"This school year's going to be interesting. There's no doubt about that," Sir Nicholas said, "with the half-ghost of Amity Park and the Boy-Who-Lived both attending Hogwarts."

"I wonder why Clockwork told us that three have survived death. It seems important or Clockwork wouldn't have said that. He would've just told us that Phantom needed permission but why did he make a reference to Harry Potter?" the Gray Lady said.

"To be honest, there is no trying to figure out why an Ancient—especially _that _Ancient—does anything," Sir Nicholas said. "But it is curious. I think he was trying to hint that those two are connected."

"Well, they are connected by the mere fact that they did not die," the Fat Friar admitted softly.

"That's the obvious thing and, from what I know about him, Clockwork is anything _but _obvious. No, there's another reason," the Gray Lady said. "I will think about it."

"While I agree Clockwork is never obvious, you might be reading too much into this," the Bloody Baron said.

"Yes but I would rather know if Clockwork does have another reason for telling us what he did," the Gray Lady said.

"Perhaps I can find something useful while I am watching Phantom," Sir Nicholas said. The others nodded in agreement before leaving the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

*This is taken directly from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ and I do not own it but then I do not own _Harry Potter _period.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 5**

**Darth: wow, over 7,000 words**

**Blaze: yup, next one is the classes**

**Darth: ah, are you going to change how some of the classes go?**

**Blaze: maybe, I'm liable to**

**Darth: what bout…?**

**Blaze: probably**

**Darth: why?**

**Blaze: He's my all-time favorite character. I'm probably going to have him play a role like the roles he plays in pretty much all of my serious HP fics**

**Darth: nice, is Voldymuffin still in the Far Frozen?**

**Blaze: nah, I tossed him into the Carnivorous Cavern a long time ago. Please review and I will post chapter 6 as soon as I possibly can.**


	6. 6: Classes

**Thank you to the 4 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest. A couple of notes before I continue:**

**Note #1: Like I warned in the last chapter, the way the classes go are liable to be different than in canon. On another note, I see Danny as helpful (and he **_**did **_**learn a lot from the books before he came to Hogwarts) so yeah. Not sure where that came from but I think it's for something in this chapter. Another thing, while I have already stated that timeframe doesn't matter, I will also say that the timeline for this story does **_**NOT **_**follow the timeline of PS. Oh well.**

**Note #2: In response to a review, I want everyone to understand that Danny is **_**not**_** going to get, or gain control of, all of his powers in the span of a year or so like in the **_**Danny Phantom**_** series. It will happen but at a steadier pace; his powers will grow as his magic grows so to speak. He will learn about and gain his powers as he learns about and learns to control his magic. If you don't like the way I'm having Danny's powers develop then you don't have to read this story.**

**Note #3: Yes, I did make Danny a good artist but, the way I see it, it is possible for someone to be good at something when they're eleven especially if they've been doing it constantly for a while. He's not Leonardo De Vinci or Michelangelo and nowhere near as good as them though. There's also the fact that he's receiving all this positive feedback from other eleven year olds; just saying.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope that you like it. Reviews are much appreciated.**

* * *

**6**

**Classes**

* * *

Harry woke up the following morning not wanting to leave his bed. It was so comfortable, so different from what he was used to but he knew he had to. Today was his first day of classes; Harry was nervous and also afraid that his primary school teacher would be right. His primary school teacher told him that sometimes secondary school teachers quizzed their students on the first day and Harry, because his uncle had locked all of his books in the cupboard beneath the stairs, hadn't been able to read the books ahead of time.

Yawning, Harry forced himself to sit up before looking around. He noticed Ron was still asleep as was Seamus, Dean and Tucker; Neville was stirring while Danny was already up, sitting cross-legged on his bed and sketching away.

"Morning Harry," Danny said briefly lifting his head from his sketchbook before looking back at the image he was drawing.

"Morning, what time is it?" Harry asked.

"We still got an hour and fifteen minutes before Percy said breakfast started," Danny said.

"Oh." Harry wasn't too surprised he woke up earlier than everyone else; he was used to being forced to wake up early in the morning to make breakfast for his aunt, uncle and cousin. The only time he was able to sleep in was when Ms. Figg was watching him while his relatives were out for the day.

Swinging his legs off his bed, Harry stretched and looked at Danny who was chewing on the end of his pencil eyes narrowed. "What are you drawing now?" he asked.

"Still working on the one of the castle," Danny said lowering his pencil again.

Harry nodded. He was unsure of what to do now. He was up before everyone else, with the exception of Danny, and he didn't know what to do to pass the time before he had to get ready. Finally, he just decided to talk to Danny; he seemed nice enough.

"So, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" he asked going with the simple question. He wasn't that used to speaking to others his age; most of the time, Dudley kept potential friends away from him and he never had the chance to speak to them about anything. There was also the fact that, except for at primary school, Harry was never around kids his own age. His aunt and uncle always kept him too busy with a list of chores as long as his arm.

"It's great," Danny said lifting his head from his sketchbook. "Well, so far. I mean, I'm nervous about the classes even though my sister Jazz made sure Sam, Tuck and I memorized the first chapter in every one of our books."

"She did?" Harry was surprised.

"Yeah, she said that middle school teachers might give us pop quizzes on the first day, especially since we had the books ahead of time," Danny said.

Harry figured middle school was the same as secondary school in America. He played with a loose thread on his blanket. "I didn't get a chance to read my books," he said finally.

"Oh, why not?"

"Erm, I was too busy," Harry lied; well, it wasn't exactly a lie but Harry couldn't tell Danny the actual truth.

"Huh, that's too bad. Hey, why don't I help you? We can go over some of the things Jazz had us go over," Danny suggested closing his sketchbook.

Harry was surprised; he didn't think anyone would help him with anything especially someone he only met the day before. "You'd do that?" he said.

"Yeah, sure." Danny stood up before walking over to his trunk and opening it. He returned the sketchbook and began looking through his books.

"Why?" Harry found himself asking; he really was curious. No one in his primary school bothered on helping him with anything.

Danny shrugged. "Sam says I have a 'helping people' problem," he said. "On top of the hero complex," he added softly but Harry heard him. He frowned but he decided that whatever Danny meant was Danny's own business and Harry shouldn't pry.

Danny pulled out one of the books. "Hmm, well, I chose a book at random so I guess we're starting with the herbs and fungi book," he said.

Harry nodded before he walked over to his trunk to retrieve his copy of that book. He returned to his bed before flipping to the first page; looking at the table of contents, he noticed that the chapter wasn't that long but he doubted he'd be able to finish it before breakfast.

"We spent the whole month after we got back from Diagon Alley going over the first chapters of all the books and having Jazz quiz us," Danny said. "So, what do you want to start with?"

"I don't know." Harry really didn't know where to start; there were so many different plants mentioned in the first chapter and he wasn't sure which ones to begin studying before classes started.

"Okay, how about I ask about the ones Jazz asked Sam, Tuck and I about?" Danny suggested.

"That'd work."

"Okay, first one; what's Devil's snare?"

Harry, scanning the chapter until he found the mention of Devil's snare, read it before saying, "It's a magical plant that strangles anything around it or whatever touches it."

Danny nodded. "Okay, next one; what's an aconite?"

"Uh…" Harry quickly scanned the chapter again before he found the section. "Oh, it's a plant used in potion making that also goes by the name monkshood and wolfsbane."

Danny nodded.

Harry looked at Danny as another question came into his mind; the other boy didn't seem to mind talking to him. "What class are you looking forward to, Danny? I'm actually looking forward to Potions 'cause it sounds like it's a bit like chemistry."

"Professor Snape told me it's more complicated than that," Danny said. "As for me, I'm looking forward to Astronomy though Charms looks interesting too and Potions. At least I hope I won't get banned from handling anything breakable."

"You were banned before?" Harry said surprised.

Danny's cheeks reddened. "Um, I'm a bit…clumsy," he said before he closed the book, stretched and stood up. "Well, we should probably start getting ready for class. Tucker! Get up!"

"Leave me alone!" Tucker shouted back though his voice was muffled by the pillow his face was buried into.

"Tuck, breakfast starts in an hour."

Tucker groggily lifted his head at that. "Percy said class doesn't start 'till nine. Why're they having breakfast this early?" he asked.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "But still, get up."

"Fine," Tucker muttered before he sat up and, yawning, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Harry, who was searching through his trunk for his uniform and robes, smiled a little at the two friends' antics and wished he could have had a friend while in primary school. But, of course, Dudley wouldn't let him; he was just the 'freaky cousin' and Dudley made sure everyone at their school knew it.

_I hope Hogwarts will be different,_ Harry thought.

* * *

Danny and Tucker made their way into the common room to find that Sam, Hermione and a few of the other Gryffindor girls were already up and ready for the day. Sam walked over to join the two of them. "Hey Danny, Tucker, how was your night?" she asked.

"Restful for the first time in a long time," Danny said and it was true; more often than not, his night was disturbed by ghosts who decided that they didn't care that Danny needed sleep.

"That's good. I'm a bit excited about our classes," Sam said.

"Yeah, I am too. Which one are you looking forward to most?"

"Herbology."

"Should've guessed."

Sam chuckled. "What about you? Well, other than Astronomy," she said.

Danny chuckled. "Well, both Charms and Potions look interesting."

"Yeah and maybe you won't get banned from handling anything breakable," Tucker added.

Danny shoved him playfully.

A little while later, he, Sam and Tucker left the common room with the rest of their house. Harry had fallen into step beside Ron while Hermione was talking with one of her roommates in front of the American trio.

They entered the Great Hall and Danny noticed that almost all of the tables were filling up with the rest of the students. He sat down between Sam and Tucker before turning his gaze to the table as the rest of the Gryffindors sat around him. Ron and Harry sat across from the American trio.

Dumbledore stood up to greet them all, remind them of the announcements he made the night before, before finishing with, "and have a good first day of classes." The food appeared once the headmaster finished speaking.

Tucker piled his plate high with eggs, bacon, sausage and ham to which Sam grimaced; she simply got some fruit and Danny got some pancakes, he always loved pancakes, and bacon. About halfway through breakfast, Professor McGonagall walked around the Gryffindor table handing out the students' schedules.

Danny, swallowing a bite of food, looked at his. "Charms, Herbology, Transfigurations and Potions in the morning, History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch," he said out loud.

"Great, our classes are with Slytherins," Ron muttered glaring at the schedule.

"Why don't you like Slytherins so much?" Sam asked curiously.

"That's the house where You-Know-Who came from and my brothers told me that Slytherins are known jerks," Ron said.

Danny honestly didn't think that was a reason to not like them but he was more curious about this You-Know-Who person.

"Who's You-Know-Who?" Tucker asked.

"Blimey, you don't know who You-Know-Who is," Ron said looking shocked.

"They come from…" A red-head seated nearby began.

"…America so of course…" the red-head that looked identical to him who sat across from him continued.

"…they don't know…"

"…who You-Know-Who is, Ronnikins."

Ron scowled.

"Who are you?" Sam asked looking at the twins.

"I'm Fred," the twin who spoke first said.

"And I'm George," the other one said.

"We're Ronnikins' brothers," they said together.

"Stop calling me that," Ron protested.

The twins chuckled.

Percy shook his head. "You-Know-Who is a powerful dark wizard who, like Ron said, came from Slytherin and nearly conquered the Wizarding world until he was defeated ten years ago by Harry," he said.

"You defeated this You-Know-Who person?" Danny echoed surprised.

Harry was blushing and looking down. "Um, well, I was only a baby," he said. "I don't even know what I did."

"He survived the Killing Curse, that's what he did," Fred said.

"No one survives the Killing Curse," George added.

Harry looked uncomfortable and Danny found he could sympathize with the other boy. As Phantom, people often looked at him constantly and talked about him, sometimes what they said wasn't that nice, but Danny still felt uncomfortable with how much attention his ghost-half got.

Danny decided to help the other boy out. "So, I noticed Astronomy wasn't on my schedule. When's that class?" he asked.

"Oh that's class isn't until midnight on Wednesday in the Astronomy tower," Percy said.

_Wednesday could definitely end up being my favorite day of the week_, Danny thought before he began eating yet but not before he noticed the grateful look Harry gave him.

After breakfast, Danny, Sam and Tucker made their way to their Charms class. Despite having explored the castle the night before, it still took Danny, Sam and Tucker some time to find the class. Thankfully, they were able to do so without being late. Harry and Ron, who had left the Great Hall after the American trio, were lucky to get into the classroom before the bell chime beginning class rang.

Their Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, was a small man easily half Danny's height. He had to stand on a raised platform in order to be seen but when he spoke, he could be heard throughout the entire classroom.

"Welcome to Charms, I am Professor Filius Flitwick," he greeted everyone. "Today, as it's only the first day, we will not be doing much, simply going over what we will be covering over the course of the term." He waved his wand and Danny watched as each student was given a piece of parchment on it was like a syllabus that showed the charms they would be covering during the term.

For the rest of the class, Flitwick lectured them on what to expect for the term before dismissing them at the end of class telling them that he would like them to read the first chapter of _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by next class.

"Well, no homework for this class thanks to Jazz," Tucker commented as the three of them left the classroom.

Danny nodded in agreement.

Their next class was Herbology—when Danny saw where it was, he remembered that he had passed by it while he was exploring the night before—and their teacher was Professor Sprout, a short, kind woman with wispy gray hair. It wasn't much of a surprise to Danny or Tucker that Sam liked the class even though Sprout told them that they wouldn't be handling any of the plants until second year. Thankfully though, they did not have any homework for that class.

Their next class was Transfigurations though neither member of the American trio knew where the classroom was. Thankfully, the three of them ran into Hermione while they were looking for the classroom. She, after rolling her eyes and suggesting they get a map of the school, led them to the classroom.

"I didn't know they _had_ maps of Hogwarts," Tucker said.

Danny didn't know either. "I think I'm going to make a point of exploring more tonight," he said quietly.

"Wait I thought you said you weren't going to use your powers," Sam whispered.

"I wasn't going to but I kinda have to, something about my ghost half still developing. I don't really understand that but it's Clockwork, I rarely understand him as it is," Danny said.

Entering the classroom, Danny noticed it was only two to a table; it was decided he and Sam would sit together and Tucker would sit with Neville. Danny also noticed with some curiosity that there was a cat sitting on the desk at the head of the classroom.

_Wonder why there's a cat here,_ he thought as he pulled out his Transfigurations book as class began.

Only a minute after class began, Harry and Ron came rushing into the room looking out of breath. "We made it," Harry gasped. "I thought for sure we were going to be late."

As if on cue, the cat leapt off the desk and, to Danny's astonishment, it blurred into the form of Professor McGonagall.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron exclaimed.

"Yes but perhaps I should transfigure you a pocket watch so at least one of you isn't late to my class," McGonagall said fixing stern eyes on the two late students.

"Sorry, we got lost," Harry admitted.

"Then perhaps a map? I'm sure you don't need one to find your seats."

The two tardy Gryffindors looked chastened and walked off to their seats while the blonde boy that Danny remembered from the Sorting, Draco Malfoy, snickered along with many other Slytherins.

McGonagall strode back to the front of the classroom before turning to face the class. "Now that we are all here, I shall begin. I am Professor McGonagall and this is Transfigurations," she began. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

The rest of the class was spent beginning to cover the transformation formula—Danny ended up earning Gryffindor two points because he was able to tell Professor McGonagall what the formula was—so there was a lot of note-taking. Danny was surprised to see that it was much more complex than the book said though.

It was also the first time Danny has had to a use quill and ink since he got to Hogwarts but, thankfully, he had taught himself how to use it during the month before school started. That didn't mean there weren't mishaps though; Danny was surprised he could read what he wrote since there were a few ink splotches in random places.

Looking at Sam's page, he noticed that hers was a bit more readable but still with similar problems. "We should've practiced more with writing with quills," he murmured.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"Writing with quills is hard," Tucker complained when class ended and three of them were attempting to find the Potions classroom. Thankfully, Danny's exploring the night before had led him into the dungeons where their schedules said the Potions classroom was located so he had a general idea of where it was located.

"Well, you did a better job than when we first started," Danny said.

"I wonder if anyone'll be willing to teach us how to use quills 'cause I doubt anyone'll be able to read your homework assignments when you turn them in," Sam said.

"And they'll be able to read yours?" Danny asked.

"Point."

"So, do you have any idea where you're going, Danny?" Tucker asked as Danny led the way down the corridor on the first floor toward the dungeons.

"I explored the dungeons last night, I think I know where the classroom is," Danny said.

There was a moment of silence then: "If we get lost, I'm blaming you."

* * *

Harry entered his Potions class and looked around. He noticed that most of the class had already arrived with the exception of Danny, Sam and Tucker. He and Ron walked over to the closest empty table, which was at the head of the classroom, and sat down. The classroom was large, square-shaped with large windows.

It was a few minutes before class was supposed to begin when Danny, Sam and Tucker, out of breath, made their way into the classroom. "We're not late," Danny said.

"Only barely," Sam said.

There was only one empty table and one empty seat left, next to Hermione. Danny, Sam and Tucker exchanged glances before they pressed their heads together and whispered. Then Sam nodded slowly and walked over to sit beside Hermione while Tucker and Danny sat at the last empty table.

Harry turned his gaze to the front of the classroom only to jump with the rest of the class when the door opened abruptly and Snape strode to the front of the classroom, cloak billowing behind him as if moved by an unseen wind. He turned to face the class with impassive eyes.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began; his voice was just as impassive as his eyes which continued to sweep across the classroom. "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the sense. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry felt mildly insulted at that. He did write that entire thing down though, which Snape seemed to have noticed for he strode forward. "Though, it would appear some of you would rather not pay attention," he growled out causing Harry to jump a little.

He looked up to find Snape glaring at him. "Ah, Mr. Potter," he said smoothly stepping back. "Our newest celebrity."

Harry forced himself not to flinch.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, where would I find a bezoar?" Snape asked.

Harry frowned. "I don't know sir," he said noticing that Hermione, Sam, Tucker and Danny's hands had gone up almost instantly.

"What would I get if I mixed an infusion of wormwood and powdered root of asphodel?" Snape asked.

Danny, Sam and Tucker's hands went down though Hermione was now standing up with her hand still in the air.

Harry didn't know. "I don't know, sir."

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked curling his upper lip into a sneer as if he thought Harry wouldn't know the answer.

Hermione was practically on her table with her hand in the air, much to Sam's irritation, but Harry was excited because that was one question he could answer. "There is no difference aside from the name," he said hoping he didn't sound excited. "It's also known as aconite."

A brief look of surprise crossed Snape's eyes but it was so quick that Harry wasn't sure he saw it at all. "Correct," he said keeping his voice level and emotionless before he looked at the rest of the class. "Are you going to sit there and act like dolts or are you going to write that down? And for your information, Potter, when an infusion of wormwood and powdered root of asphodel are mixed, they create a powerful sleeping draft that is known as the Draught of Living Death and a bezoar can be found in the belly of a goat and will cure you of most poisons. That is to be written down as well." He glared at the rest of the class who were quickly scrambling to pull out parchment and write down what Snape had just said.

Harry, glad he had least got one of Snape's questions right, began writing down what he said as well. Turns out his primary school teacher was right though he wondered why Snape didn't call on Hermione, who obviously knew the answer to all three questions, or Danny, Sam and Tucker, who knew the answer to the first question. He shrugged it off and made the decision to read through the books required for this class; Snape looked like he was going to be a no-nonsense professor.

* * *

Severus had to admit he was somewhat surprised Potter had managed to answer one of his questions. Granted, the answer to that question wasn't until later on in the book but it was covered in the first chapter of another book that was required for the first years. Still, it suggested that Potter at least read something in his books.

He examined the class who were currently working on the Boil Cure Potion; the easiest potion that Severus had that no one could possibly screw up on the first day unless, of course, someone forgot to remove the cauldron from the flames before adding the porcupine quills.

Walking past two of the three Americans that he had taken to observing because of their connection—whatever that connection was—Severus saw that they were doing pretty good for being muggleborn.

He walked over to Potter and Weasley, who seemed to be doing everything according to the instructions even though their potion looked darker than it was supposed to be, which wasn't that bad a thing considering it was their first potion. He walked onward looking at Samantha and Granger, which looked nearly flawless; the two muggleborns worked well together.

Suddenly, a horrid odor made its way into the air telling Severus that someone had added the porcupine quills before removing the cauldron from the fire. With a scowl, Severus cast a spell that ridded the air of the odor before pointing his wand at the ruined cauldron and hissing out, "_evanesco_" before glaring at the culprits; a nervous looking Mr. Longbottom and his partner Mr. Finnigan.

"You were supposed to _remove_ the cauldron before adding the quills. Ten points from Gryffindor for not paying attention to the instructions," he said.

Longbottom swallowed but said nothing as he returned to his seat eyeing Severus warily as the Potions Professor walked back to the head of the classroom. "With the exception of Mr. Longbottom, everyone else should be close to finishing. I want all your potions bottled, labeled and on my desk in ten minutes," he said before walking back to his desk aware of the glares he was receiving from Samantha; he could also see Daniel and Tucker exchanging concerned glances and looking over at Samantha as if they knew what she was feeling though she was facing away from them.

Severus put that observation away to think about it later.

A few moments later, the Slytherins were the first ones to come up and put their vials on Severus's desk, Draco being the first. He smirked smugly in Potter direction before walking back to his table to begin cleaning.

Severus scanned the vials on his desk, most of them were in the vicinity of the right color though Severus saw many were darker than they were supposed to be. As the color was supposed to be blue, they didn't do that bad a job.

Granger and Samantha were the first of the Gryffindors to finish theirs; it was almost the right blue albeit a shade darker than it was supposed to be. Potter and Weasley's was darker than it was supposed to be, to which Severus took two points for it not being the right color. Weasley seemed to color in anger but Potter just walked back to his table without a response. Daniel and Tucker came up next; their potion was as close to the right color as Granger's and Samantha's.

Once all the vials were on his desk and everyone had finished cleaning their station, Severus stood up and said, "I want a two foot essay on the properties and ingredients of the Wiggenweld Potion due Wednesday. Class dismissed."

Everyone filed out of the class and Severus, once they were gone, made his way into his office with the students' potions thinking about the class; it had gone well before Longbottom's mishap. And the three American muggleborns at least know how to follow instructions; they did a very good job for it being their first potion.

He hadn't been able to discern much else about the three Americans whose connection was curious and Albus thought was important. But he figured it was because it was only the first day although how Daniel and Tucker reacted to Samantha's glare was definitely something he would keep in mind.

Severus, once the vials were on his desk in his office, left the office and headed toward the Great Hall.

* * *

"I can't believe him, getting mad at Neville just because he made a mistake. It was our first day for crying out loud," Sam exclaimed.

Danny and Tucker, trailing after Sam who had been ranting about Professor Snape's unfairness since they left the dungeons, exchanged glances but said nothing. When Sam got into rant mode, it was always best to keep your mouth shout until she was done. Usually, those rants were about her parents though.

"While you're right, Sam, what're we going to do about it?" Tucker asked once Sam's rant ended.

"I know we can't do anything but still."

"Do anything about what?"

The three of them jumped before turning to find Harry standing behind them Ron at his side. "Sorry," Harry said.

"It's okay," Danny said. "Sam's just a little upset with how Professor Snape treated Neville."

"He was being a bloody git," Ron said.

"Can we talk about this later? 'Cause I'm hungry," Tucker said.

"You're always hungry Tuck," Danny said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Danny, thank you by the way," Harry said.

"For what?"

"For helping me this morning, I doubt I would've gotten the answer to Professor Snape's last question if you hadn't helped me," Harry said.

Danny shrugged. "You're welcome," he said.

The five of them walked into the Great Hall before sitting down at the Gryffindor table. When the food appeared, everyone dug in though Danny was surprised when dozens of owls suddenly flew into the Great Hall dropping envelopes and other things onto the tables of all four houses.

Danny was even more surprised when three letters bound together by a string were dropped in front of him. He picked it up noticing one was written to him and, looking at the other two, he noticed they were written to Sam and Tucker. Removing them, he handed them to Sam and Tucker who looked surprised.

"Huh, didn't think mom would start using the post box this soon," she said.

"Neither did I," Danny admitted before he turned the envelope around and opened it.

"What's a post box?" Ron asked confused.

"It's how muggles send mail," Hermione said.

Danny removed the letter from the envelope before opening it. It read:

_Dear Danny,_

_ Professor McGonagall sent us a letter telling us that the post box in London was ready to be used and that it would go both ways. We told Sam and Tucker's parents and they wrote letters to so we sent them all together. I hope you're having a good time at your school. I really think this is best for you and you seemed so excited when you left. I love you sweetie and write back as soon as you can. Your father and I decided to write one letter together just to see how the post box would work though so the next part's written by your father. Jazz wrote the last part._

_ Hey Danny-boy. This whole magical post-box thing is awesome. Anyway, I hope you're having a good time at your school though I know you're gonna do great 'cause you're a Fenton! It's quiet here in Amity Park; there haven't been any ghost attacks at all, even the local pest Inviso-bill hasn't made an appearance, which is upsetting 'cause I wanted to try out my new invention on him. It's an ectoblaster that does the same thing the Specter Deflector does! Oh and I spoke to Vladdie and he said he wished to keep in contact with you so I told him that if he wrote then I'd send his letter with ours. So far, he hasn't done that though. Well, Jazz wants to write now so I'll talk, uh write, to you later, son._

_ Hey baby bro. Since mom and dad already asked if you're having a good time, I'm not going to bother. I will ask about your classes though. How are they? Did studying the first chapter of every book, with the exception of A History of Magic, really help? How are your professors? I hope they're as good as Miss. Maple was. I know you liked her a lot. I can't say much as changed around here since you left though. Tell Sam and Tucker I say hi. Oh and are you coming over for Christmas? I won't blame you if you don't; we all know how mom and dad get during Christmas. If I don't see you over Christmas, I'll see you in June. Have a good year, Danny, and write back soon._

_Love,_

_Mom, Dad and Jazz_

"Well, at least we know the post box works," Tucker commented putting his letter down beside his plate.

Danny nodded putting his letter down as well. "Jazz says hi by the way," he said. "She, mom and dad wrote on the same letter."

"Smart, saves paper," Sam said folding her letter before she put it down and started to eat.

After lunch, the three of them had History of Magic, the one class Danny was not looking forward to. He hoped that the professor wasn't as boring as the book was but he wouldn't be too disappointed if the professor was.

He, Sam and Tucker were able to sit together and so sat at a table near the back of the classroom. Harry and Ron sat at the table next to the American trio with Neville while Hermione sat at the front of the classroom. After all the tables were filled, Danny's ghost sense went off startling him and he was even more startled when a ghost floated into the classroom.

"Hello, I am Professor Binns," the ghost said monotonously. "And this is History of Magic."

"Really? A _ghost_ professor?" Danny muttered feeling Sam and Tucker's surprise through the links.

Professor Binns began lecturing. Only about ten minutes into the lecture, Danny found it hard to keep his eyes open; Binns was _worse_ than the book. He could see that Tucker and Sam were trying to pay attention but many others were resting their heads on their tables. Ron was already fast asleep and Harry was dozing with his head propped up on his hand. Hermione seemed to be the only one who was paying attention to anything Binns was saying.

Finally, mercifully, class ended.

Jerking his head off the table when the bell chime ending the class sounded, Danny rubbed his eyes before nudging Tucker who was fast asleep. "Tuck, class is over," he said as Tucker groggily lifted his head.

"And this was only the first class?" he mumbled.

Danny looked at Sam who was already awake and packing her supplies away. "We'd better get moving if we want to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said.

Danny nodded and stood up stretching while the rest of the class left the classroom, Harry looked sleepy while Ron was yawning and rubbing his eyes. Hermione seemed to be the only one who didn't look half asleep and she kept shaking her head and shooting disapproving looks toward Harry, Ron and everyone else who fell asleep during class.

Before Danny could make it to the door though, Professor Binns floated forward. "Mr. Fenton, will you stay behind for a moment?" he said.

"Uh sure, professor," Danny said.

"We'll wait outside," Tucker said yawning before he and Sam left the classroom.

Once they were gone, Binns said, "The other House ghosts informed all other ghosts in the castle that you were coming, Phantom. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thanks," Danny said. "Wait, there are other ghosts?"

"Yes, there are the four House ghosts, myself, Peeves and Myrtle as well as many others that you may meet while you are here."

"Who's Peeves and Myrtle?"

"Myrtle is a ghost who haunts the girl's bathroom and Peeves is a poltergeist. He delights in pulling pranks and tormenting students but the Bloody Baron usually keeps him in line. Now, I only wished to greet you, Phantom. You should head to your next class."

"All right. Nice meeting you too, Professor," Danny said politely before he left the classroom.

"So what was that about?" Sam asked as the three of them began heading to their DADA class.

"Binns wanted to greet me. I also learned there are a lot of ghosts here but Binns only named two besides him and the House ghosts; Myrtle and Peeves," Danny said.

"Huh, who knew?"

The rest of the walk to the DADA classroom was done in silence.

Professor Quirrel, their DADA professor, was a tall, slender man with a purple turban and a constant stutter. It made it difficult for Danny to understand what he was saying as he introduced himself and the subject and what they would be focusing on during the term. The hour in his class went by quickly though but they ended up with homework; summarizing the first chapter of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection._

"So, what do you want to do now?" Tucker asked as the three of them left their DADA classroom. "We've got free time until dinner."

"I don't know," Danny said with a shrug.

Harry walked over to join them at that moment with Ron at his side. "Hey," he said.

"Hey Harry," Danny said and, because he was curious, he asked, "What're you going to do now?"

"Hagrid invited me over for tea, Ron's coming with," Harry said.

"Who's Hagrid?" Sam asked.

"He's the Groundskeeper and the one that escorted us to Hogwarts," Harry said. "You wanna come meet him?"

The American trio exchanged glances before shrugging. "We got nothing better to do," Danny said before they followed Harry as he met up with Ron and led the way out of the castle.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: Severus's speech was taking from the book so I don't own it**

**Darth: cool, what's gonna happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: once again, this story does **_**NOT **_**follow the timeline of PS/SS**

**Darth: okay, what's gonna happen?**

**Blaze: meeting Hagrid, more exploring for Danny including meeting Peeves and Myrtle and, maybe first Astronomy class, a week goes by and the flying lesson but I doubt it**

**Darth: that's a lot**

**Blaze: well, I don't know if I'll include everything though**

**Vladdie-pie: will you get this idiot away from me?**

**Klemper: will you be my friend?**

**Blaze: (sipping peppermint hot chocolate) you're on your own, please review and I'll post the next chapter soon.**


	7. 7: Meetings

**Thank you to the 4 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great. Thank you to the Here is the next chapter. I hope that you like it and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

**7**

**Meetings**

Hagrid's Hut was located near the edge of the Forbidden Forest but it was small, at least compared to Hagrid. There was only one room and Harry could see hams and pheasants hanging from the ceiling. There was a fireplace on one wall and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt draped over it. There was also a table surrounded by a few chairs and a couch on which a massive black dog slept with drool falling from its mouth.

Hagrid, moving over to the fireplace where a kettle pot was steaming, glanced at Harry before smiling. "Glad ya made it, 'Arry. Go ahead and take a seat. Tea'll be ready soon. Who're our friends?" He asked as Ron, Danny, Sam and Tucker, gazing around the room though Sam shuddered when she saw what was hanging from the ceiling, stepped to Harry's side.

"This is Danny, Sam and Tucker, they helped me find Platform 9 and ¾ and that's Ron, we sat together on the train," Harry said.

"Nice to meet ya, the name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts," Hagrid said before he gestured to the table. "Don't be shy. Come an' sit. Fang! Get yer lazy butt up so our guests can sit."

The massive dog lifted a head sleeping but got off the couch, stretched and looked at the four newcomers. He padded over to the newcomers before barking and sniffing them wagging his tail.

"He's gentle if ya wanna pet 'im," Hagrid said removing the steaming kettle pot from the fireplace before removing a few tea cups and placing them on the table.

Sam stretched out a hand and let Fang sniff her hand before she petted him. "What kind of dog is he?" She asked scratching the dog's ears.

"He's a boarhound," Hagrid said pouring the hot water into the tea cups while Harry, Ron, Danny, Sam and Tucker walked over to either the couch or the chairs. Sam sat on the couch and Fang rested his head on her knee panting. She began petting him again. Danny sat between Sam and Harry while Tucker and Ron took a seat in a chair.

"Glad to see that yer settlin' in, 'Arry and yer making friends," Hagrid added handing them each a cup of tea.

_Are Danny, Sam and Tucker friends? Is Ron?_ Harry didn't know. He's never had a friend before so it was difficult to tell. He just nodded. "It's still so different," he said, "and this place is so _huge._ Ron and I got lost trying to find our Transfigurations class."

"Danny here nearly got us lost when we were looking for the Potions classroom," Tucker said.

Danny glared at the dark-skinned boy. "No I didn't. We found the classroom, didn't we?"

"Yeah, that's why I said nearly."

Danny rolled his eyes though he was smiling. "At least we know where all our classes are," he said.

"So, how do all of ye like yer classes?" Hagrid asked.

Harry sipped at his tea. "I like them, most of them anyway. Potions is interesting though Snape's seems be to be very strict," he said.

"He's a bloody git," Ron said.

"He treated Neville unfairly and it was only our first day," Sam added with a scowl.

"Professor Snape is a professor and he should be treated with respect," Hagrid said firmly.

"I like that class," Danny admitted, "though Snape really is strict."

"And unfair," Sam said.

"And unfair," Danny agreed.

"I took to Herbology immediately," Sam said deciding to go back to Hagrid's original question for which Harry was grateful. He didn't want to talk about Snape who didn't seem to like him for some reason.

"Eh, all of the classes are okay. I can't say I have a favorite yet though," Tucker said. "Except History of Magic."

"Yeah, I'll agree with you there," Ron said. "How does anyone stay awake in that class?"

"No idea," Tucker said.

"Well, it's only the first day," Harry said. "Maybe it'll get better later on."

"Maybe." Ron sounded doubtful.

**. . .**

**. . .**

. . .

After spending a few hours talking with Hagrid—Danny thought he was really nice—the five of them returned to the castle as it was time for dinner. Danny, Sam and Tucker walked a little ahead of Harry and Ron though close enough to be included in the conversation, which was currently on Quidditch.

"First years can't play," Ron said. "But my brother's are on the Gryffindor team; they're Beaters."

"What're Beaters?" Harry asked.

"Well, during a game, there are these things that are called bludgers. Beaters use bats to keep the bludgers away from the Chasers and the Seeker," Ron said.

"Uh, what are Chasers?"

"Chasers are the ones that score points during the game. There are three on each team and they're tasked with keeping the Quaffle, which is the main ball in the game, away from the other team's Chasers and then toss them through a hoop to score ten points."

"Aren't these hoops protected like by a goalie or something?" Sam asked curiously.

"Goalie?" Ron echoed confused.

"It's a position in soccer. The goalie keeps the other team from scoring," Sam explained.

"Oh, that would the job of the Keeper. There's one on each team," Ron said.

"What about the position of Seeker?" Harry asked.

"That's the most important position, some people think anyway," Ron said. "In a game, there's this thing called the Snitch. It's the Seeker's job to catch the Snitch. Once the Snitch is caught, not only is the game over but it adds a hundred and fifty points to the score of team whose Seeker caught it."

"Sounds like a cool game," Sam said. "And it's all done on brooms! I didn't think witches and wizards actually used broomsticks."

"That's one of our ways of getting from place to another," Ron said.

"Are there other ways?" Danny asked remembering what happened with Remus. "I mean, the wizard who brought Sam, Tuck and I to King's Cross Station just disappeared and we just heard a crack."

Ron's brow furrowed. "Mum calls that apparition," he said.

The five of them were now entering the Entrance Hall, Ron was explaining what he knew about apparition, when Danny's ghost sense went off just as a water balloon came out of nowhere hitting Sam. Sam yelped as she was drenched in cold water. "What the…?" She glared at the culprit; a small, black-haired ghost with pale skin and orange-colored eyes. He had another water balloon in his hands and a grin on his face.

"You looked like you could use a bath, little bitty first year," the ghost said cackling madly.

"Excuse me!" Sam shouted glaring furiously at the ghost.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"Oh, little bitty first year doesn't know me? Well, I'm gonna fix that right now. The names Peeves," the ghost said.

"Peeves, right, Professor Binns mentioned you," Danny said before he sidestepped the next water balloon Peeves tossed at him. He winced when it hit Ron though and muttered an apology.

"Not your fault, mate. My brothers told me about Peeves," Ron said before he dodged another water balloon tossed at him and Harry shivered as it hit him instead.

"That's cold," he complained.

Peeves, floating on his back, laughed. "A little water ain't gonna hurt you, itty bitty…hey, you're Harry Potter!" He said when Harry, wiping the water off his face, brushed his bangs back to reveal the scar.

"Bravo, it's good to know you're not blind or dumb," Danny said folding his arms across his chest as he glared at the poltergeist.

"Oh, we got a comedian among us though you ain't as funny as me. I'm the best and the funniest," Peeves boasted with a cackle.

"Really? The Box Ghost is funnier than you," Danny said rolling his eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry." He began walking to the Great Hall.

"Oi, I ain't done with you yet," Peeves called floating until he was in front of Danny and folding his arms across his chest. "You can't leave 'till you say the password."

"Password huh? How about this for a password?" Danny flashed glowing neon green eyes at Peeves as he said, "I'm hungry so get out of my way!"

Peeves yelped and immediately flew off clearing the way for Danny and his companions to enter the Great Hall.

"Bloody hell, from what my brothers told me, only Professor Dumbledore and the Bloody Baron can get Peeves to do what they want," Ron exclaimed as Danny reverted his eyes back to normal.

Danny shrugged entering the Great Hall noticing almost everyone was already there. He walked over to the Gryffindor table before sitting down with Sam and Tucker sitting down on either side of him. Ron, still looking surprised, sat down across from them with Harry just beside him.

"Ronnikins, you're late," Fred, at least Danny thought it was Fred, called.

"Where were…" George, Danny thought it was George anyway, called.

"…you all day?" Fred finished.

"You'll never guess what Danny did," Ron blurted out.

"Oi, what did...?" Fred began.

"…our American companion…" George continued

"…do today?"

"He scared off Peeves," Ron said.

The Weasley Twins looked as one to Danny who blushed in embarrassment and looked down at his plate. "No way, no one…" George began.

"…can scare off Peeves…" Fred continued.

"…except for Professor Dumbledore…"

"…and the Bloody Baron. You're…"

"…having us on…"

"…ain't ya, Ronnikins?"

"Don't call me that and it's true. He just told Peeves that he was hungry and to get out of his way and he did!" Ron said.

"Oi, congrats kid. Scaring off Peeves…" Fred began.

"…is a pretty nice accomplishment," George finished.

Danny was thankful they didn't ask him how he did it.

After dinner, Danny, Sam and Tucker found themselves in their common room working on the assignment for Potions and occasionally watching Ron who was playing chess with anyone who wanted to play. All Danny had to say was that Ron was good; he could probably give Vlad a run for his money.

"Checkmate," Ron declared as his knight moved.

"Dang, you're good Ron," Seamus said.

"Who's next?" Ron asked as he reset the Wizard's Chess board; the pieces that were destroyed during the game were repaired magically and returned to their original positions on the board.

No one responded.

Ron looked disappointed before he looked at Danny, Sam and Tucker. "Do you wanna play?" he asked.

"I'll give it a go. I'm already practically done with Professor Snape's assignment anyway," Tucker said putting his piece of parchment, quill, inkpot and Potions book down before taking Seamus's spot across from Ron.

Later on, Danny had decided to go find Myrtle and introduce himself since the four House ghosts and Professor Binns knew him and Peeves probably knew about him. He told Sam and Tucker that after he took them off to one side.

"Don't stay out too late," Sam said.

"Yes mom," Danny said before all three of them winced as Sam swatted him on the shoulder.

"I'll cover for you," Tucker said.

"Thanks Tuck." Danny left the common room hearing Ron ask, "Where's Danny going?" and Tucker making up an excuse for why he's going to bed early though it was only fifteen minutes after the curfew set for first years. He then made his way into his dormitory before heading to the bathroom.

After transforming in the bathroom, he phased through the wall of the dormitory and began flying around. He didn't know where to find the girl's bathroom where Myrtle was though so he just roamed the area looking and deciding maybe he would ask a ghost if he ran across one.

After flying around for a while still looking for a clue as to where the bathroom was, Danny found himself near the dungeons. _Okay, I doubt it's down here,_ he thought and started back the way he came when he heard the sound of someone crying and a familiar cackling voice.

"What's a little itty bitty first year like yerself doing outta bed? You're gonna get into trouble!" Peeves said in a singsong voice and Danny, narrowing his eyes, flew off in the direction of the voice and the crying. Going invisible, he found Peeves floating above a first year girl that Danny recognized from the Sorting even if he couldn't recall her name. He did remember that she was Sorted into Slytherin though.

"I…I didn't mean to. I got lost! This place is so huge," the girl cried.

Peeves laughed again and the girl shifted away from him. Danny folded his arms across his chest as he regained visibility. "Don't you have anything better to do than annoy a first year who's obviously lost?" he said irritably.

Peeves whirled around and his eyes widened. "Ah, you're…you're…"

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Cat got your tongue?"

Peeves's cheeks flushed silver. "Phantom, what're you doing here?"

Danny shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Now leave that poor girl alone," he snapped.

"Of course, of course," Peeves said eyeing Danny fearfully before he turned and flew off in the opposite direction.

Danny shook his head before floating over to join the girl. She shifted away from him eyes widening in fear. Landing on the ground, Danny said, "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You…You're a specter," the girl whispered. "Mum told me about specters."

"You shouldn't believe everything you've been told even if it was from your mom," Danny said. "You look lost."

"I…I am. I was just in the library, doing some homework and I lost track of time. I was heading back to my common room but I took a wrong turn and now I don't know where I am," the girl said.

"Hey, maybe I can help you find your common room," Danny offered.

"You…You'd help me?"

"Sure."

"But why?"

Danny smiled. "My friends say I have a helping people problem," he said before he held out a hand. "I'm Phantom by the way."

"D…Daphne," the girl said before hesitating and taking Danny's hand. "You're cold but not that cold. It's weird." She flushed before looking at Danny. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. I've been called worse," Danny said. "Come on. Let's find your common room."

Daphne nodded before, with Danny's help, she stood up and the two of them began heading in the direction Danny had come. They had just reached the area outside of the Potions classroom when a familiar voice sounded.

"And what are you doing here, Miss Greengrass? It is past your curfew," Snape said voice sharp and icy with disapproval as he drifted out of the shadows causing Daphne to jump.

"Professor Snape, I'm sorry," she said.

"She got lost after leaving the library," Danny said, "and then Peeves started bothering her."

Snape's obsidian eyes trained on Danny. "And what is a specter from Amity Park doing all the way at Hogwarts?"

Danny shrugged. "I was invited to come along with the three American students," he said before he looked at Daphne. "Will you be all right now, Daphne?"

"Y…Yeah, I remember where I am now. I can find my way back now," Daphne said before shyly adding, "Thanks for helping me, Phantom."

"No problem," Danny said. "Ah, she won't get into trouble, will she?" He looked at Snape as he said that.

Snape simply looked at him. "It is not uncommon for a student to get lost and it is only the first day. Therefore, I will be lenient Miss. Greengrass. Do not make a habit of this though."

"Yes sir," Daphne said looking relieved that she wasn't getting into trouble. "Good night, Professor, Phantom." She dashed off in the direction that Danny figured was the Slytherin common room.

"Well, I'm off," Danny said.

"Just a moment, Phantom," Snape said before Danny could fly off.

He floated onto his side again in front of the Potions Professor wondering if he should listen to what Snape has to say or just fly off. He decided against being rude. "Yeah?" he said.

"I do not remember the headmaster telling us that a new ghost, and a specter at that, would be coming to Hogwarts this year," Snape said.

"Ask the House ghosts. I don't know why they didn't tell him," Danny said.

Snape raised his eyebrows but said nothing although he had a thoughtful look on his face. "What are you doing down here, Phantom?" Snape asked.

"Exploring," Danny said with a shrug. "Well, that and looking for the bathroom where Professor Binns said a ghost named Myrtle was. I wanted to introduce myself to all the ghosts here 'cause I'm going to be here for a while."

"I see. Very well. You may find Myrtle in the first floor girl's bathroom," Snape said.

"First floor? Crud, I probably flew right past it at least a dozen times," Danny complained. "Thanks Professor." He flew off before Snape could say anything and headed toward the bathroom on the first floor.

Flying intangibly through the wall, Danny found himself in a bathroom that looked like it hadn't been used in a long time. He looked around. "Hello?" he called.

"Don't you people read? This is the girl's bath…who are you?" A voice demanded as Danny's ghost sense went off. He turned to find an intangible girl a few years older than him floating to his side; she had dark hair that was currently in pigtails and there were glasses on her face.

"Hi, you must be Myrtle," Danny said.

The girl looked at him curiously. "You're the first one who's greeted me by my name," she said. "And you don't look like other ghosts; you're one of those specters I sometimes hear Sir Nicholas talking about."

"That's me. I'm Phantom," Danny said holding out a hand in greeting and turning it intangible when Myrtle took it and shook it.

"Oh, you are so kind," she said with a giggle. "Most others are so mean to me, always picking on me and calling me 'Moaning' Myrtle."

Danny winced. "That's mean," he said. "Don't feel too bad though. Back home, I've got a lot of people who constantly call me Inviso-bill."

"Inviso-bill but you're not invisible all the time," Myrtle said.

Danny smiled. "Yeah, didn't stop anyone from calling me that though," he said.

Myrtle shook her head before she floated over to the circular window and sat down on the curved windowsill. "You look like you could've been a first year," she said examining him.

"Um I probably would've been," Danny said uncertainly.

"Want to join me? I like hanging out here and think about death and stuff," Myrtle said.

Danny didn't want to be mean; he knew how it felt to be treated badly especially in his ghost form and Myrtle was nice enough. But he still had a few places to explore before he would head back to his dormitory. "Maybe another time," he said. "I'm new here so I'm exploring."

"Oh okay. Have fun and if you ever wanna come and talk, I'll be here," Myrtle said.

"Okay Myrtle, bye," Danny said before he flew out of the bathroom and resumed his exploring.

**. . .**

**. . .**

. . .

The following morning, Severus headed toward Professor Dumbledore's office. His thoughts were on his meeting with Phantom; he had only seen Phantom in action once when he had gone with Minerva to pick up the Americans and take them to Diagon Alley. He wasn't expecting the specter to follow the three Americans to Hogwarts but he felt that Albus should know. Why the House ghosts didn't tell him, he didn't know.

"Sherbet lemons," he said once he reached the gargoyle and it leapt aside.

Walking up the stairs, Severus knocked on the door before entering the office when Albus called for him to enter. "Ah Severus," Albus greeted him. "Good morning."

"Good morning, headmaster," Severus replied.

"What brings you here this morning?" Albus asked.

"I had a rather…interesting encounter last night. Were you aware that there is a new ghost residing within Hogwarts?"

Albus's eyebrows shot up. "A new ghost? Are you sure Severus?"

"Positive. He is a specter from Amity Park, the same one Minerva told you about when she gave her report on our trip to Diagon Alley with the three American students," Severus said. "He told me that the House ghosts knew about him and that he was going to be here a while. My guess would be that he is going to remain here while these Americans are students."

"Possibly though it is curious that I was not informed," Albus said before he looked at the portrait of the former Headmaster. "Professor Dippet, will you find the four House ghosts? Tell them I wish to speak to them."

"Yes Headmaster," Dippet said and vanished from the portrait.

"You are welcomed to take a seat, Severus. Lemon drop?" He asked holding out the tin.

Severus's upper lip curled. "Do you not think it is a little early for candy, Albus?" he asked as he sat down.

"It's never too early for candy," Albus said cheerfully.

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Professor Dippet returned to his portrait and, a few minutes later, Sir Nicholas, the Gray Lady, the Bloody Baron and the Fat Friar floated into the office. "You wished to speak to us, Headmaster?" Sir Nicholas asked.

"Yes," Albus said. "I am most curious. Why was I not informed that a new ghost, and a specter at that, would be residing inside Hogwarts?"

"We were planning on telling you, Headmaster," Sir Nicholas said. "I take it you have met Phantom already."

"That is his name? Interesting. In answer to your question, no I haven't. Severus has though."

Seeing the four ghosts looking at him, Severus said stiffly, "He was escorting one of my first year Slytherins who'd gotten lost last night when I found him."

"I told you he had a good heart," the Fat Friar said smugly.

"How many times must I say this before you understand that I did not imply that Phantom was malevolent?" The Bloody Baron said irritably.

"It is proof that Clockwork was right though," the Gray Lady said.

"It was one act of kindness. Personally, I will not believe it until there is substantial evidence proving Clockwork is right," the Bloody Baron snapped.

"When were you planning on telling me?" Albus asked steering the conversation back to why he called the four House ghosts there originally.

"Today actually," the Gray Lady said. "We were planning on coming by today to tell you about Phantom. We considered doing it yesterday but decided to give Phantom at least one day to get used to Hogwarts before we revealed him to you."

"He is a specter though," Albus said.

"Yes but he saves his town regularly," the Fat Friar said. "He deserves a chance."

Albus pressed his lips together. "This is the first time in the history of Hogwarts that a specter has resided within her walls," he commented. "Very well, if you believe that he is benevolent then I will give him a chance. If you can find him then I may introduce him to the student body this morning."

The four House ghosts exchanged glances before Sir Nicholas said, "Very well, I shall inform him. We will meet you in the Great Hall."

Albus nodded and the four House ghosts floated out of the office.

"Is this wise Albus?" Severus asked after the ghosts left.

"I trust Sir Nicholas and the others," Albus said calmly. "If they say Phantom is benevolent then I believe them."

Severus nodded before he stood up. "I'd better make sure my Slytherins are getting up and ready," he said and, when Albus nodded his head in dismissal, he strode out of the office.

**. . .**

**. . .**

. . .

"No."

"You must, Phantom. The headmaster insists on it."

"But I don't want to."

"Phantom, we don't have time for this. Breakfast begins soon and you must be ready."

Danny folded his arms across his chest. "And how exactly am I going to manage this? I can't duplicate yet," he said.

"I am sure you can think of a good enough excuse for why you are late for breakfast," Sir Nicholas said.

Danny frowned thoughtfully. He could always ask Sam and Tucker to cover for him but that didn't mean he wanted to introduce himself to the entire student body. "Do I have to introduce myself to everyone?" He asked.

"The headmaster insists on it," Sir Nicholas repeated.

Danny sighed. "Fine," he said before he jogged over to join Sam and Tucker who were standing nearby. They had been heading to the Great Hall with the rest of their house when Sir Nicholas stopped him; Sam and Tucker decided to wait insisting Harry and Ron go on ahead.

"So what did Sir Nicholas want?" Sam asked.

"He and the other House ghosts or Professor Snape—I'm not really sure who did it—told Professor Dumbledore about Phantom and now he's gotta introduce himself to everyone," Danny said with a grimace.

"No way to get out of it?" Tucker asked.

"Already tried."

"All right then we'll cover for you with Ron and Harry," Sam said.

"Thanks guys," Danny said before jogged over to a pillar and slipped behind it before transforming. He then flew over to join Sir Nicholas who smiled at him.

"I take it you came up with a good enough excuse?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's get this over with. So what? Professor Dumbledore'll introduce me, I appear and then I get to leave?"

"Perhaps but the students will no doubt have questions since most of them have never seen a specter before," the Bloody Baron said floating forward.

"Wait, I never agreed to that," Danny protested.

"Too late, you already agreed."

"Crud!"

"Come on, Phantom. It won't be so bad," the Gray Lady said soothingly.

Danny snorted. "Anyway I can change my mind?"

"I have already told you twice, three times now, that the headmaster has insisted on it," Sir Nicholas said before he gestured to the Great Hall.

"Now let's get going," the Bloody Baron snapped.

"You may as well get it over with," the Fat Friar said gently.

Danny sighed but nodded. He floated after the four House ghosts going invisible as they sank through the doors of the Great Hall—Danny was irritated that the Gray Lady and Sir Nicholas had each grabbed one of his arms when he went intangible to go through the door. Apparently, they could only touch Danny if he was intangible too—and toward the staff table. Once he saw them, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat before calling for silence. "There is one announcement I wish to make today before you head off to your classes," he began. "I have just been informed that we have a new resident ghost inside Hogwarts."

Danny noticed Daphne looking up as the headmaster said that as did Sam and Tucker.

"He is a specter from Amity Park in America," Dumbledore went on.

Immediately, students began whispering to each other while Danny looked at his arms debating whether he could just escape but the Gray Lady and Sir Nicholas were not letting him go. Apparently, when shades were holding specters while they were intangible, whatever they were holding couldn't return to being tangible.

Dumbledore waited until the whispers died down a bit before he said, "I'd like to introduce everyone to our newest ghost, Phantom."

"You better turn visible, boy," the Bloody Baron growled.

Danny wanted to protest but realized it probably wouldn't work. With a sigh, he regained visibility; immediately, the whispers started up again though, thankfully, Sir Nicholas and the Gray Lady had released his arms when he turned visible.

"I thought specters were only in America," one kid sitting at the Gryffindor table called out. "Why are you here?"

"Are you going to answer him, boy?" the Bloody Baron asked.

"Do I have to?" Danny asked.

"It's only polite," the Fat Friar said.

Danny sighed. "Okay, fine. I'm here 'cause I was invited to come when Danny, Sam and Tucker were invited to attend Hogwarts," he said. Talking about himself like that was weird.

"How do you know Danny, Sam and Tucker?" Another Gryffindor—Danny recognized him as Dean Thomas—asked.

Danny shrugged. "I've saved their skins several times back in Amity Park," he said.

It was ten minutes later that the questions finally ceased Danny, relieved that he would have a chance to actually get some breakfast before classes started, said goodbye—the Fat Friar insisted on it—and left the Great Hall. He landed behind a pillar, transformed and jogged back into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table.

"Sorry I'm late. What'd I miss?" Danny asked as he began filling his plate with food. He was glad that no one asked why he was late. Granted, they were too busy discussing Phantom.

"We just got to see Phantom," Harry said.

"Oh and what'd you think of him?" Danny was curious.

"Well, he looked nervous," Harry commented. "But he seems nice enough."

Danny relaxed a little glad that at least Harry didn't think anything bad about his ghost half.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 7**

**Darth: that's cool, what's gonna happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: I dunno since this chapter went differently than I thought it would (though Phantom being introduced to the student body was supposed to happen eventually) so we'll just have to wait and see**

**Vladdie-pie: (sneers) how can you not know what's going to happen? This **_**is**_** your story**

**Blaze: I never outline my story before I write it. I just start writing and see where it takes me**

**Danny: doesn't that usually result in a lot of tangents?**

**Blaze: yup but I like to think I'm good at making all the tangents relevant. Besides, the events of PS/SS help me from creating too many tangents**

**Harry: except that you're making the events AU**

**Severus: just because the events are AU does not mean that the book will **_**not**_** help Blaze keep the tangents relevant, Potter**

**Harry: (glares at Severus)**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yup so please review and I will post chapter 8 as soon as I possibly can**


	8. 8: Forbiddden Challenge

**Okay, no one reviewed the last chapter. :(. Oh well. I hope that you like this chapter and it follows the book closely for a few parts but I changed a few things so hopefully it's not completely a rewrite of the book. Oh and yes this is the first time Danny uses his signature catchphrase but I, kinda, forgot to put that in earlier chapters when he transformed so…yeah. Just saying. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

**8**

**Forbidden Challenge**

The next week flew by and the talk around Hogwarts was Phantom.

Danny, Sam and Tucker barely got a minute to themselves before a curious student would come up to them and ask them about Phantom and about specters in general. Hermione, in fact, spent a full hour telling them all she figured out about specters and asking them if everything she found out was true, most of it wasn't. Needless to say, the three Americans were getting irritated, not that Harry was too surprised.

By the time the first flying lesson of the term came around though, the topic throughout Hogwarts had shifted to other matters, much to the three Americans relief. The American trio along with Harry and Ron headed down the corridor toward the Quidditch pitch were flying lessons were taking place. Ron looked excited but Harry wasn't sure what to feel since he's never been flying on a broom before and Danny, Sam and Tucker—well, it was difficult to tell what they were feeling. They had their heads close together and were talking so quietly that Harry and Ron couldn't make out what they were saying.

"What're they talking about?" Ron murmured.

Harry shrugged. "How should I know?" he said.

The five walked into the pitch and noticed that the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years were already gathered. Madame Hooch, the flying instructor, stood nearby waiting for the rest of the class to arrive; she was a tall, gray-haired woman with yellow-eyes.

Harry stood next to Ron with Danny, Sam and Tucker on his other side as Hooch, once everyone was there, told everyone to line up and step up to the left side of the broomsticks on the ground.

"All right, now put your right hand over your broom and say up!" Hooch ordered.

Harry put his right hand over the broom. "Up!" he commanded and the broom shot up almost immediately into his hand causing his eyes to widen in surprise. He looked around and noticed that Malfoy and Danny had both managed to get their brooms to lift up right away. Sam was next but Hermione's and Tucker's just rolled and Ron's smacked him in the face.

When everyone finally had their brooms in their hands, Hooch told them to mount them, hover, lean forward and then touch back down again. Unfortunately, something went wrong with Neville's broom because he shot into the air faster than he was supposed to; with Neville yelping in surprise and fear, the broom began weaving erratically in the air.

"Get down here boy," Hooch called.

"Why doesn't she do something to help him?" Sam muttered.

A few minutes later, Neville fell from the broom to land hard on the packed ground; he groaned as the class gathered around him though Hooch immediately ordered everyone out of her way. "Let me see," she said kneeling beside Neville before pressing her lips together when she lifted one of Neville's arms.

"Oh, looks like a broken wrist. Well, we'll get that set right away. Come, I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing. Everyone else, remain on the ground. If I find you in the air when I get back then you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'," Hooch barked as she quickly guided the hurt Gryffindor out of the house.

Malfoy snorted. "Typical clumsy Longbottom, he couldn't fly if he had wings," he sneered before he bent down and picked up the Remembrall that Neville had gotten during breakfast that morning from his grandmother. "Maybe if clumsy Longbottom had looked at this then he would remember that."

"Maybe if you had that instead of Neville then you would have remembered a more original insult, but maybe originality is beyond you," Danny said.

Sam and Tucker snickered.

"Oy, did you just insult me?" Malfoy demanded.

Danny tilted his head to one side looking confused. "Did I?"

"Perhaps you need a remembrall to remember that you did, American muggleborn," Malfoy spat.

"See? Originality really is beyond you if that's the best you can come up with. Now, why don't you return that remembrall? It doesn't belong to you."

Malfoy scowled before tossing the remembrall up and down as he mounted his broom. "Why should I give it back? It's not my fault Longbottom forgot about it," he sneered.

"It doesn't belong to you, Malfoy," Harry snapped. "Now give it back."

Malfoy glared at him. "No, I don't think I will. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect,"—he drifted away on his broom before flying into the air—"How about up a tree?"

Harry scowled and immediately grabbed his broom.

"Wait, you'll get into trouble," Danny protested.

"Harry, no, he's doing this on purpose," Hermione said.

Harry ignored both of them as he shot up into the air although he did hear Hermione mutter "what an idiot."

Harry flew upward before glaring at Malfoy who sat casually on his broom tossing the remembrall in his hands. "Give that here, Malfoy," he demanded.

"Why don't you come and get it, Potter?" Malfoy shouted.

Harry scowled and flew rapidly toward Malfoy who dodged out of the way before turning his broom as Harry turned to face him flying almost as if he was a natural had he only known.

"Let's see how good you are at catch, Potter," Malfoy called before he proceeded to toss the remembrall.

Harry shot after it before he had time to think about what he was doing. He felt the wind rush through his hair as he flew rapidly in the direction the remembrall was flying. He stretched out a hand and grabbed the remembrall before pulling up on the broom just before he flew into the tower the remembrall almost hit. He swooped away from the tower before flying downward hearing the gathered Gryffindors—most of them anyway. Hermione was shaking her head in disapproval while Danny, Sam and Tucker looked worried—were cheering.

"_Harry Potter!_"

Harry froze as the shout sounded and he turned to find an irate Professor McGonagall storming toward them. _Oh no, I'm going to get expelled,_ he thought fearfully eyeing the professor as she came to a stop in front of them.

"Professor, it wasn't his fault, Malfoy…" Parvati Patil began.

"That will be enough, Miss. Patil. Come with me, Mr. Potter, now," McGonagall ordered before she turned and strode away.

Harry followed behind him wishing he had listened to Danny and Hermione and not gone after Malfoy.

\/\/\/\/\/

"So, does anyone know what happened to Harry?" Danny asked worriedly later on that day. He, Sam, Tucker and Ron were seated in the common room with the other first year Gryffindors; he was working on his Transfigurations assignment—that subject was, by far, his hardest subject at the moment—and occasionally helping Tucker who was having trouble with his Potions assignment. Sam was working on the Herbology assignment while Ron was playing chess with Dean.

"No, not yet," Ron said.

"Is he coming to dinner?" Sam asked.

"Probably. I guess we'll find out what happened at dinner," Ron said.

An hour later, the four of them headed toward the Great Hall for lunch and Danny was relieved when Harry joined them at the Gryffindor table, his green eyes shining with excitement. "Harry, what happened?" he asked as the five of them sat down.

"Yeah, mate, did you get into trouble?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry said shaking his head. "I thought I was going to get into trouble but I wasn't. Instead, Professor McGonagall made me the Gryffindor Quidditch team's Seeker!"

"Bloody hell but first years aren't allowed on the Quidditch team," Ron exclaimed.

"We aren't even allowed brooms," Sam said.

"I know but Professor McGonagall said that Professor Dumbledore is making an exception," Harry said.

"Bloody hell, that's awesome," Ron said grinning.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting on the train back to the muggles?" Malfoy asked walking over to join them with a smug smirk on his face.

Harry stood and faced him with narrowed eyes. "You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," he said coolly.

Danny looked at Malfoy's bodyguards—he had learned that their names were Crabbe and Goyle—but said nothing.

Crabbe and Goyle scowled at them but said nothing."I'd take you on anytime on my own," Malfoy said. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel."

Sam frowned. "What's a Wizard's duel?" she whispered to Danny.

"I have no idea," Danny whispered back.

"I figured you wouldn't, muggleborns," Malfoy, overhearing Danny and Sam, said glaring at them before returning his glare to Harry

"I'm his second, who's yours?" Ron demanded.

"Crabbe," Malfoy said with a nod toward Crabbe. "Midnight in the trophy room unless you're too chicken." He smirked, turned and strode away with his head lifted arrogantly.

Danny longed to wipe that arrogant smirk off the blonde's face but refrained himself mostly because his ghost half made him stronger than normal and he might end up hurting him.

"So, what's a wizard's duel?" Tucker asked confused as Ron and Harry returned to their seats.

"Yeah and what's a second?" Sam asked.

"Well, a second is someone who takes over if you die," Ron said casually.

"Die?!" Sam exclaimed violet eyes shooting wide.

Harry looked scared.

"But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. Neither you nor Malfoy knows enough magic to hurt each other. I'm sure he expected you to refuse anyway," Ron added quickly.

"And what happens if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry asked.

"Throw your wand away and punch him in the nose."

Danny snickered. He could just imagine Malfoy getting punched in the nose; that's pretty much the fall back plan he always had when he fought ghosts if none of his powers were working. He thought about the duel and frowned because he didn't trust Malfoy at all; his instincts were telling him that something was not right about Malfoy's challenge and he had learned since the accident to always trust his instincts.

"Excuse me," Hermione said as she walked over to join them with narrowed eyes. "I overheard what you told Malfoy and if you wander around after curfew, you're going to lose us points and that's very selfish of you."

"Excuse me but this isn't your concern," Sam said shortly.

"So goodbye," Ron added.

Hermione sniffed. "Don't say I didn't warn you," she said before she walked off.

Later that night, Danny, Sam and Tucker were in the empty common room dressed in their pajamas and bathrobes. Sam had a dark purple bathrobe while Danny's robe was blue and Tucker's was green. Harry and Ron were in the dormitory with Ron giving Harry advice on the upcoming duel while Danny was just telling Sam and Tucker about his suspicions of Malfoy. "I don't trust him at all," he finished. "I wouldn't be surprised if he either skipped out on them or he brought in extra help."

"I don't trust him either Danny but what are we going to do? Try and convince Harry not to go through with this?" Tucker asked.

"I doubt it'll work," Danny said. "I'm actually thinking of following them."

"What? But Danny, if you're caught then you'll get into trouble. What if they decide to expel you for that?" Sam said.

"I doubt they'll expel me just 'cause I'm in the corridor after curfew but don't worry, Sam. I'm thinking of following them as Phantom," Danny said quietly. "Tuck, can you cover for me in the dormitory?"

"Sure thing," Tucker said. "Just be careful 'cause none of us know how magic affects your ghost half."

"I know. I'll be careful, Tuck. Goin' ghost." Danny shifted into his ghost form before floating in air as he glanced toward the clock in the common room. "You should prob…"

"Wait, I hear someone," Sam said quickly and Danny went invisible just as Hermione, her hair was down and she was dressed in a pink bathrobe, entered the common room. She stopped when she saw Sam and Tucker. Danny was floating invisibly above them.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"We left something down here and came to pick it up," Tucker said picking up the two Charms book he and Danny had purposely left in the common room so that the three of them could meet up in there after curfew. He then made his way toward the staircase and headed up the stairs. Wordlessly, Sam picked up her Charms book and headed for her dormitory.

Hermione watched them go before she sat down in an armchair. "I should've just told Percy but I'm just really hoping Harry won't go through with this," she muttered turning off the lamp and plunging the common room into darkness.

Danny floated over to the portrait hole and watched as, about half an hour before midnight, Harry and Ron came down in their pajamas and bathrobes with their wands in their hands. They headed toward the portrait hole but that was when Hermione decided to let them know that she was there.

"I can't believe you're going through with this Harry," she said flicking the lamp on and causing both Harry and Ron to jump.

"I almost told your brother Percy since he's a prefect and he'd put a stop to this," Hermione added.

"Come on," Harry said not responding to Hermione's words before he pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and left the common room. Danny, sinking intangibly through the wall, followed them and Hermione, obviously determined to get through to them, followed.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor? Or do you only are about yourselves?" She demanded angrily. "I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."

"Go away," Ron snapped.

Hermione's brown eyes flashed and she said, "All right but I warned you. You just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so…"

She broke off when she noticed that the portrait of the Fat Lady was gone locking Hermione out of Gryffindor tower. Danny smacked his face. _That's not good,_ he thought.

"Now what am I going to do?" Hermione cried shrilly.

"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go. We're going to be late."

Danny shook his head. While he could understand Ron's frustration with Hermione's lecturing, that was still mean of him. He floated after Ron and Harry as they walked away though it was when they reached the end of the corridor that Hermione, probably having decided that going with them was better than waiting outside the tower, caught up with them

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"You are not," Ron retorted.

Danny heard something and, not hearing Hermione's response, glanced sharply toward the noise before floating over in the direction of it find that it belonged to Neville. He frowned before he floated over and, regaining visibility, knelt down beside the Gryffindor.

"Hey, wake up," he said shaking Neville's shoulder.

Neville blinked before he jumped eyes wide when he spotted Danny's neon green eyes inches from his face. "It…It's you, Phantom," he said.

"Shh, keep your voice down," Danny whispered gently and Neville quieted down. "Why aren't you in your common room?"

"I forgot the new password. I've been out here for hours," Neville said softly.

Danny considered his options and decided it would be safer for Neville in the common room though he was still going to follow Harry, Hermione and Ron since he was sure Harry and Ron wouldn't change their mind. In fact, Hermione and Ron were still arguing and they had just walked right past where Neville and Danny were crouched. Danny decided he'd catch up with them later. "Hey, I can get you back into the common room but you're gonna have to trust me," he said.

"How?"

"I can take you through the wall. It's an odd feeling but it'll be over with quickly. Okay?" Danny held out a hand.

Neville hesitated eyeing him warily but between sleeping outside and sleeping in his bed, Neville apparently decided to choose the latter. He took Danny's hand. "Wow, you're so solid," he said as Danny pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks, I think," Danny said before he guided Neville over to the portrait and, turning both of them intangible, he guided him through the wall. He heard Neville gasp and the other Gryffindor was wide-eyed when Danny turned him tangible once they reached the common room.

"That was…that was so odd," he said. "But, ah, thanks for that Phantom."

"No problem." Danny said before he turned and floated invisibly and intangibly out of the common room. He then immediately shot forward to catch up with the two Gryffindors he decided to follow just in case Malfoy brought back up or didn't show—and the third tagalong that Danny could've taken into the common room had he thought of that _before_ he found Neville. He could always offer it to Hermione but that would mean catching up with them before they reached the trophy room—or were caught by Filch.

_Now, where's the trophy room again?_ Danny thought as he smacked his forehead. During his explorations, he only paid attention to where important places where, like the library and his classes, and never thought about remembering how to get other places.

_I should've paid attention but then I didn't think I'd be heading to the trophy room for any reason,_ he thought before he flew around searching for either the trophy room or the three Gryffindors.

He finally found them heading up a staircase and he realized they were heading to the third floor, which he figured was where the trophy room was located as they didn't look like they were lost. He sped after them hoping to catch up with them before they reached the trophy room. He also couldn't help but shiver; the third floor gave him the creeps.

He slipped into the trophy room to find Harry, Hermione and Ron. The trophy room was empty; the crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness.

Harry held his wand out and kept looking around as the minutes crept by.

_I knew it, I knew Malfoy wouldn't show up,_ Danny thought.

"He's late, maybe he chickened out," Ron whispered.

Danny was about to reveal himself and offer to escort them back to Gryffindor tower when a noise sounded in the next room causing all of them to jump. Someone spoke but it wasn't Malfoy, not that Danny was surprised.

"Sniff around, my sweet. They might be lurking in a corner."

_This isn't good. That git—great, I'm picking up British slang—probably told him about this,_ Danny thought turning to find Harry, Hermione and Ron hurrying toward the opposite door. They barely managed to go around the corner when Filch entered the trophy room; Danny flew after the three of them as they hurried down the gallery determined to get as far from Filch as possible. It was a good thing Danny was able to keep up with them easily; he decided revealing himself now would probably startle them so decided to wait until they stopped running.

Finally, they did but after they found a hidden passageway that brought them out near the Charms classroom, which was quite a ways from the trophy room.

"I don't think he knows where we are now," Harry panted leaning against the wall.

"I—told—you," Hermione gasped. "I—told—you. Malfoy tricked you. You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you—Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room. Malfoy must have tipped him off."

Danny nodded in agreement. That's what he thought as well.

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."

Danny decided that would have been the perfect moment to reveal himself if his ghost sense didn't go off right then. He scowled in frustration just as Peeves shot out in front of them grinning happily. "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caught. _Students out of bed. Students out of bed. Down the charms corridor!_"

Harry, Hermione and Ron bolted and Danny scowled. "Dang it Peeves. They just stopped running," he exclaimed regaining visibility and Peeves yelped as he whirled around.

"Phantom, I was just…" he began.

"Save it," Danny growled before he flew rapidly after the fleeing students just in time to see them pile into a room at the end of the corridor, the forbidden portion of the floor.

Danny scowled furiously before he sank intangibly through the door only to stop when he caught sight of what was in the room; his eyes went wide with shock for sleeping in the middle of the chamber the four of them were in was the biggest, three-headed dog that Danny has ever seen.

\/\/\/\/\/

"Which way did they go, Peeves? Filch was saying when Harry pressed his ear against the door to listen to see when Filch would leave. "Quick, tell me."

"Say please," Peeves said.

"Don't mess with me, Peeves. Now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," Peeves said in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right please."

"Nothing. Ha. Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't' say please!" Then, still laughing, Peeves whooshed away and Filch began cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered until he suddenly felt someone tugging on his bathrobe. "What?" He whirled around only to find himself gazing at the very reason why this portion of the third floor was forbidden; in front of them was a three headed monstrous dog with six mad eyes fixed on them and saliva hanging from yellowish fangs.

Harry firmly decided he would take Filch over death any day.

But when he tried to open the door, he realized that it had locked again when they closed it behind them. Before Hermione, who had turned with wand in hand, could unlock it, the three dogs lunged at them. Suddenly, Harry yelped as he found himself sinking _through_ the door; the sensation of wood sliding through his body was an unpleasant experience.

He, Hermione and Ron fell unceremoniously on the floor in front of the door just as a _thud_ sounded on the other side. Quickly scrambling to their feet, they turned as one to look at their rescuer. Phantom was floating in front of them. "You three are so lucky I saw you leave Gryffindor tower and decided to follow you," he said.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were too scared by what they just saw to respond.

"You should get back to your common room before Filch finds you. I'll keep Peeves from noticing you but you'd better go now," Phantom added.

Harry pulled himself from his fear-induced trance as Phantom's words reminded them that they didn't know where Filch was and that he could walk in on them at any moment. "Thanks," he said to Phantom before he, Ron and Hermione took off running not noticing the surprised look in Phantom's eyes as they fled.

They arrived on the seventh floor and, panting, came to a stop in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Where on earth have you all been?" the Fat Lady demanded.

"Never mind that, pig snout," Harry panted. The portrait swung open and the three of them hurried into the common room before collapsing exhausted on armchairs.

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school? We're lucky Phantom showed up or we'd be that thing's next meal," Ron gasped.

Hermione got her breath back. "You don't use your eyes, do you?" She snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I was too busy looking at its teeth," Ron exclaimed.

"It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something," Hermione said before she stood up, glared at them and added, "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed—if not for Phantom—or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." With one last glare, she stalked toward the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory.

Ron stared after her with his mouth open but Harry was thinking about what Hermione said.

\/\/\/\/\/

In another part of Gryffindor Tower, Danny, phasing into the bathroom and shifting forms, was thinking about the same thing; the three-headed dog and what Hermione said. It was guarding something but Danny didn't know what it was guarding. Sighing, he decided he'd tell Sam and Tucker tomorrow; maybe they could help him figure out why a three-headed dog was being kept in the school.

He walked out of the bathroom and headed toward his bed glad to see that everyone was still asleep. Lying down on his bed, Danny closed his eyes but he found his dreams were fixated on the three-headed dog and on the trapdoor that Hermione mentioned she saw.

The following morning, Danny told Sam and Tucker about what he discovered the night before while keeping an eye on Harry, Hermione and Ron after he explained why Hermione was with them to begin with. He told them about Filch and Peeves and, finally, the three headed dog and the trapdoor Hermione said it was on.

"So Hermione said it was guarding something?" Tucker asked as they walked toward the Great Hall a few paces behind Harry and Ron who were discussing what happened the day before as well. Danny had also overheard them talking about a package that Hagrid had picked up in Gringotts as well as about an attempted break-in that Danny only remembered being mentioned since school began.

"Could it be that package Harry's talking about?" Sam whispered; she and Tucker overheard the same thing that Danny did.

"It's possible," Danny said.

His ghost sense went off and he looked up as Sir Nicholas floated over to join him. "Hey Sir Nicholas," he greeted the ghost of Gryffindor house.

"Mr. Fenton," Sir Nicholas said and Danny frowned when he heard a mix of disapproval and pride dripping off the ghost's voice. "May I speak to you in private?"

"Uh sure. I'll see you two in the Great Hall."

Sam and Tucker, their confusion evident through the links, nodded before walking past Danny and Sir Nicholas. Sir Nicholas led Danny to a small area away from the students who were heading to breakfast that morning. He turned to face Danny before folding his arms across his chest.

"Care to explain, Phantom?" he demanded.

Danny blinked. "What are you talking about?" he said confused.

"You know what I am talking about. The Bloody Baron said he spotted you with Peeves and with three first year students who were not supposed to be in the corridors last night."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and remained silent.

Sir Nicholas sighed. "He also said that he saw you rescue the first year students," he said. "But it still begs the question; why where the four of you out of your common room that late?"

Danny folded his arms across his chest. "I was just keeping an eye on Harry, Hermione and Ron. As for why they were outside after curfew, I don't know." It was a lie but Danny wasn't going to betray them by telling on them even to Sir Nicholas.

Sir Nicholas sighed. "I get the feeling that you do know but you have no desire to betray your friends. You did save their lives, which is why I am proud of you, but you should not have let them get that far to begin with," he said.

"I lost them when I was helping Neville since he forgot the password and, by the time I found them, Peeves had just revealed their location and they ran again." It wasn't entirely a lie but, again, Sir Nicholas didn't have to know the entire truth.

The ghost of Gryffindor House watched him for a moment. "Very well but you must understand that while you are not bound by the rules in your ghost form, your human form is. However, as we have agreed to keep your secret, you will not get into trouble. I suggest that you not let this happen again. Just because you cannot get into trouble in accordance with the rules of Hogwarts does not mean you cannot get into trouble with us."

"You're kidding," Danny said eyes wide.

"I am not, Phantom," Sir Nicholas said. "You are here because of our permission alone. That means we have the right to punish you if you abuse the privileges you get because of your ghost half. If we must punish you for that then that is what we will do. Understand?"

"But if I hadn't gone then they could've been killed," Danny protested.

"You should have insisted that they go back to their common room or, better yet, told a teacher," Sir Nicholas said firmly. "You are not above the rules in your human form and you are not going to be above the rules in your ghost form either. Do you understand?

Danny sighed but Sir Nicholas was right. "I understand," he said.

"Good, I thought you would. Now, you may join your friends," Sir Nicholas said before he floated off and Danny watched him go for a moment before he made his way to the Great Hall thinking about what Sir Nicholas just told him.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter**

**Darth: what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Danny: oh, can I say?**

**Blaze: sure**

**Danny: Halloween, some trouble between Danny and Draco, detention and an accident possibly**

**Darth: so it'll either cover all of that or it'll just cover the events of Halloween?**

**Blaze: possibly. Oh and I'm thinking of doing another HP/DP crossover that uses the idea of Harry and Danny being twins (yeah I know it's been done before but every story out there has been done before and if I do it then I'll make it as original as possible). If anyone's interested, let me know 'cause I'm probably gonna write it just for the heck of it.**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yup, so please review and I will post the next chapter soon**


End file.
